Sweet Caroline
by Shin Tanaka
Summary: Soy malo con los resúmenes, pero esta mi versión sobre el comienzo del romance Puckleberry.
1. Sweet Caroline

Pues esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre Rachel y Puck, espero que les guste y sino me lo hagan saber. No soy bueno con las palabras, solo he de mencionar que lo único que me pertenece es la historia, algunas partes. Todo desde el punto de vista de Puck.

* * *

Era raro, es decir, ni en un millón de años me imagine estando en la habitación de la odiosa de Rachel Berry, tocando mi guitarra sentado en su cama mientras ella canta.

Después de un tiempo escuchar su voz puede resultar molesto y yo había llegado a mi limite.

—Mis oídos están comenzando a doler, ¿podríamos tomar un descanso? — digo tratando de evitar herir sus sentimientos. Ella se gira para mirarme ya que hasta ese momento estaba concentrada mirándose en el espejo mientras cantaba.

—De acuerdo — es lo único que dice y entonces descubro que es momento de actuar y no sé bien la razón. En realidad sí, es por culpa del sueño de anoche, ese donde Rachel entra por mi ventana y me hace replantearme la vida.

— ¿Quieres que nos besemos? — le pregunto con una dulce sonrisa a la cual ninguna chica se ha resistido.

—Seguro — ella titube al decir su respuesta, esta nerviosa así que dejo la guitarra a un lado.

Estiro mi mano y ella la coge, en un movimiento rápido la jalo hacia mí y la acomodo sobre la cama. ¡Que magnifica sensación! No puedo evitar sentir esa corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, cuando mis labios hacen contacto con los suyos, es inesperado pero no puedo dejar de besarla y ella me responde, eso es aún mejor. Gracias a ese sueño hice lo necesario para estar con ella en este momento.

**—Flash Back—**

Caminaba por los pasillos de escuela con un granizado en la mano, con la vista puesta en mi objetivo. Rachel Berry.

Rachel estaba junto a su casillero, y lo cerró justo en el momento en el que yo me detenía frente a ella. Al verme con el vaso en la mano pensó que se lo arrogaría en la cara porque cerró los ojos. Por un momento su reacción me hizo dudar sobre lo que estaba haciendo, pero decidí continuar.

—Lo tomé para ti cuando estaba comprando algo de comida — dije tratando de parecer casual — es de uva, sé que es tu favorito porque la última vez que te arrojé uno de uva a la cara te lamías tus labios antes de limpiarte.

Rachel me miraba sin entender porque estaba siendo amable con ella mientras cogía el granizado. Era hora de mi segundo movimiento.

—Me preguntaba si querías trabajar juntos en algunas ideas para la mezcla musical — ella sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron ante tal propuesta.

**—Fin del Flash Back—**

Las cosas están pasando muy rápido desde ese momento, besarla está siendo más fácil de lo que pensé, aunque me parece algo desesperada. Pero sobre todo son besos sin prisa, tan lentos que comienzo a disfrutar. Todo mi cuerpo comienza a disfrutar gracias a la comodidad que ella proporciona al estar a horcajadas sobre mí, permitiéndome acariciar su trasero mientras su intimidad roza con mi miembro creando fricción, una muy placentera sensación.

—¿Estas bien, nena? — le pregunto mientras abro los ojos después de volver a la realidad al dejar de sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

—No puedo hacer esto — dice quitándose de encima y acomodándose a mi lado en la cama, lo que me permite enderezarme un poco.

—¿Por qué? — le pregunto tiernamente — Somos una pareja de guapos judíos, — nota mental: no volver a decir eso, suena muy pretencioso — es natural — le digo mientras me acerco para besarla de nuevo.

—No puedo entregarme a alguien que no es… — ella duda sobre cómo debe continuar la frase — suficientemente valiente para cantar un solo.

Eso me ha dejado demasiado desconcertado, tanto que solo logro mirarla a los ojos dándole la oportunidad para que continúe.

—¿Si no tienes el coraje para hacerlo entonces, cómo vas a tener el valor suficiente para lidiar con los altibajos del amor y reconocer el alto nivel de una chica como yo? — eso es hablar mucho, pero sobre todo me ha dado un fuerte golpe, en mi orgullo.

—¿Estas cuestionando mi maldad? — Le pregunto enderezándome para enfrentarla con una mirada seria — ¿Has visto mis armas? — pregunto mientras descubro mi brazo para mostrarle mis tatuajes.

—No, yo… perdona pero…— dice mientras ella misma intenta cubrir mi brazo nuevamente mientras titubea — tus brazos son adorables, pero… Sólo que no nos veo juntos — dice sinceramente sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

No puedo decir más, esta chica me ha dejado sin palabras ni razones suficientes para discutir. Por lo que tomo mi guitarra y salgo de su casa en silencio.

Mientras camino a casa mi mente comienza a idear una manera de demostrarle a Rachel que está equivocada, que podemos ser una pareja emblemática para el Glee Club y para el resto de la escuela.

.

.

.

Nuevo día, horas de clase que pasan rápido hasta el momento de estar en el Glee Club. El animó del Sr. Schue es admirable en cada clase y supongo que hoy no puede ser la excepción.

—Y bien, ¿alguna idea para las mezclas? — Pregunta a la clase que se queda callada mirándose unos a otros — ¿alguno? — Vuelve a insistir — ¡Vamos, chicos! — Intenta animarnos — parece que me están retando a que comience a bailar — mis compañeros lanzan un "no" general y sé que ha llegado el momento.

—Yo lo haré… — me giro sonriendo al escucharlos mientras afino mi guitarra — estuve trabajando en algo.

—¿Si? — El Sr. Schue parece sorprendido, y veo en mis compañeros la misma cara de sorpresa.

—Es mi tributo personal a un icono musical judío — no puedo evitar mirar a Rachel, quien hace lo mismo como si entendiera lo que va a pasar.

—Fantástico, escuchémoslo — dice el profesor sentándose entre mis compañeros del Glee Club.

Comienzo a tocar los primeros acordes de la canción con mi guitarra, acompañado de los músicos oficiales para esta materia. Puedo ver claramente como Rachel se acomoda en su asiento prestándome atención. Y eso es lo que justamente busco de ella.

—_Where it began… I can't begin to knowing._ — Observo a Rachel por intervalos de tiempo para intentar transmitirle el mensaje correcto —_ But then I know it's growing strong._

Entonces la noto sonreír mientras me mira, sé que está comenzando a entender el porqué de todo esto.

—_Was in the Spring, and Spring became the Summer _— el resto de mis compañeros parecen complacidos con la canción — _Who'd believe you'd come along?_ — Tina se mueve lentamente al ritmo de las notas y Artie baila, o al menos lo intenta.

La sonrisa de Rachel se acrecienta sin dejar de mirarme, Finn esta celoso, lo veo claramente porque en su rostro no hay nada que demuestre lo contrario, pero no importa porque él tuvo su oportunidad y la desaprovecho.

—_Hands, touching hands,_ — canto mirándola fijamente, pero de reojo veo las expresiones del resto de mis compañero, Kurt y Mercedes acompañan por lo bajo la melodía y por momentos actúan en base a ella. Mike y Brittany también hacen lo propio.

—_Reaching out. Touching me, touching you _— no puedo evitar mirar a Rachel y sonreír sin dejar de cantar.

Santana esta desconcertada, lo sé por el gesto despreciable que acaba de hacer, mientras vuelvo a concentrarme en la canción.

—_Oh, sweet Caroline _— mis compañeros acompañan la canción cantándola conmigo, bueno, menos Finn, Santana, Quinn y Rachel — g_ood times never seem so good__._

Pero ella sonríe, le está gustando la canción y por el momento está mirándome, lo hace de una manera muy diferente a la noche anterior.

—_I've been inclined to believe it never would _— sigo sin dejar de mirarla, aun cuando sé que los demás están presentes, solo existe ella frente a mí — _Oh, sweet Caroline._

Mis compañeros siguen cantando, y veo a Quinn por un momento, no canta pero me mira diferente, como esperando algo más de mí.

—_Good times never seem so good. I've been inclined _— entonces lo hace, Rachel comienza a cantar y sonreír aún más, luce feliz y baila en su asiento al ritmo de la canción — _to believe it never would oooh oh no._

He terminado de cantar y mis compañeros aplauden satisfechos al igual que el Sr. Schue, pero a mí solo me interesa ella y ese asentimiento de cabeza es lo único que necesito. No puedo evitarlo pero estoy satisfecho con lo que he logrado por ahora.

.

.

.

—... Convirtiendo a Tommy Tune en el primer ganador del Tony de oro en cuatro categorías — he de admitir que de todo lo que ha dicho Rachel he escuchado solo la menor parte, pero no importa si no deja de hablar, caminar por la escuela con ella a mi lado hace que cualquier cosa valga la pena.

—Que interesante — le digo gentilmente — Nunca me dijiste qué te pareció mi mezcla de solista — le pregunto mirándola mientras seguimos caminando.

—Aún te falta alcanzar el "Sí" alto — dice siendo la Rachel imponente que piensa que todos debemos hacer lo mismo que ella para ser perfectos — eso es el broche de oro para un barítono. Tuve que ayudar a Finn durante semanas para que lo alcanzara.

¿Es en serio?, pienso y no puedo creer que sea capaz de arruinar el momento mencionando a mi ex mejor amigo.

—Eres un gran interprete Noah — ella se detiene al ver la molestia que causa en mi la mención de Finn en este momento.

Y sí, escucharon bien, esta chica es la única en toda la escuela con el derecho de llamarme por mi nombre, un derecho que no recuerdo haberle dado y que sin embargo está allí.

—Sólo quiero decirte lo orgullosa que estoy de caminar a tu lado enfrente de toda la escuela.

Caminamos nuevamente y luego de dos pasos algo frío golpea en mi cara, cierro los ojos pero es algo tarde mientras siento que resbala por mi rostro mojando mi camisa. Rachel ahoga un quejido y no dice nada.

.

.

.

—Eres bastante buena haciendo esto — le digo con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo sus caricias en mi cabello, mientras lo lava. Tengo mi cabeza echada hacia atrás sobre uno de los lavamanos del baño.

—He tenido mucha práctica — eso que acaba de decir me hace sentir mal — tienes más suerte que Quinn y yo — dice y la imagino con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios — tienes el pelo corto — abro los ojos un momento mientras ella detiene el masaje y coge una toalla.

—Lamento haberte hecho esto antes — lo digo sinceramente, arrepentido de esos actos que cometí anteriormente.

—Está bien — dice sentándose sobre mis piernas, tomo la toalla y suspiro.

—No, no lo está. Nadie merece este sentimiento — respondo enderezándome para verla directamente — ¿Sabes cuál es la peor parte de esto? — Rachel me mira fijamente — no es que te ardan los ojos o que el granizado gotee lentamente hasta tu ropa interior.

No puedo evitar darle una mirada al cuerpo de Rachel, pero sin alargar el momento para no incomodarla.

—Es la humillación — es el momento de ser sincero y sensible con ella — siento como si fuera a estallar en llanto en cualquier momento — necesito fuerzas para decir lo siguiente sin saber cómo lo tomará — Rachel lo siento muchísimo pero hoy cuando el timbre suene a las 3:30 — hago una pausa para responder.

—Irás a la práctica de fútbol americano — ella termina la frase sin mirarme a los ojos pero a pesar de ello noto su decepción — lo que significa que ya no podremos estar juntos.

—Sí — respondo sin ganas — ¡Rayos!, me siento como un mal judío — mis palabras salen despacio y ella se inclina un poco dejando un beso en mi frente, lo que me hace sentir aun más miserable.

Rachel se levanta y coge sus cosas, sale del baño dejándome solo y jodido, pero esta vez es diferente.

.

.

.

Lo medite mucho, pero fue lo mejor, no importa nada al menos no en este momento mientras camino a paso lento pero decidido para llegar a donde debo. Veo a dos de mis compañeros de fútbol entrar primero y eso me ayuda para hacer lo mismo.

Entro despacio y cabizbajo con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, sin embargo la veo, sonríe acercándose a mí, quizá feliz por verme aquí.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Noah? — Pregunta despacio pero con la suficiente determinación para que todos la escuchen — elegirnos a nosotros por encima del equipo significa que puedes recibir un granizado en tu cara todos los días — y eso lo sé, pero de no estar seguro estaría en el campo entrenando. La miro a ella y luego al resto del Club antes de responder.

—Tráelo — le digo antes de abrazarla y ella sin dudarlo me corresponde, escucho que alguien se pregunta por Finn pero lo ignoro, quiero disfrutar del momento con Rachel.

.

.

.

Mientras estoy sentado en las gradas, observando al equipo de fútbol puedo notar unos pasos aproximándose. No me es difícil saber quién es, la conozco perfectamente.

—¿Lo extrañas? — me giro para verla y sonrió ampliamente. Me pongo de pie y camino hacia ella.

—No, no puedo extrañar aquello que me haría perderte de haberlo elegido — respondo con sinceridad mientras toma sus manos entre las mías.

Ella sonríe complacida con mi respuesta y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos beso sus manos dulcemente, sé que mi sonrisa es aún más grande que la de ella.

—Te quiero, Rachel Berry — estoy sonriendo mientras la miro a los ojos sintiendo al fin que estoy en el lugar correcto — te quiero — vuelvo a repetir mientras colocó mis manos a ambos lados de su rostro — y sé que no será fácil todo esto, puedo ver en tus ojos la existencia de las dudas — pauso un poco mi discurso y suelto un suspiro — pero seré paciente y te enamorare cada día.

—Te quiero, Noah — vuelvo a sonreír al escucharla llamarme así, acorto la distancia que nos separa uniendo su frente con la mía — y no te preocupes, no tendrás que esperar mucho tiempo, te lo aseguro — sonríe, no lo dudo y la beso lentamente y sin prisas, disfrutando de la sensación que el beso trasmite.

—Rachel — sonrió contra sus labios — no soy perfecto y he cometido un sin fin de errores, pero quiero que estés segura de algo — me mira atenta — te haré feliz siempre, sin importar la hora o el clima, siempre estaré para ti. Porque sé que los mejores tiempos nunca se vieron tan bien como ahora — ella sonríe recordando la canción y me besa castamente.

—Noah, gracias por ser solo como tú sabes serlo — acaricia mi mejilla mientras le abrazo por la cintura aun mirándonos fijamente — no quiero que cambies, solo se tú mismo porque así has comenzado a enamorarme — sonrió y la vuelvo a besar despacio, como si el tiempo fuese inexistente y no necesitara de nada más. Porque en realidad no lo necesito.

Porque ella era Rachel y yo no volvería a ser Puck, porque a partir de ese momento sería Noah, el Noah de Rachel; mientras nos duré.

* * *

Bueno, gracias por leer. Si les gusto esta versión déjenme algún reviews. ¡Gracias!


	2. Wheels

Porque ustedes lo pidieron, aquí esta otro capitulo de esta historia, aunque en realidad no sé si la continuaré. Espero que les agrade. Gracias a sus reviews pude escribir este capitulo.

* * *

Han pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que Rachel y yo estamos juntos, no se definir realmente si somos novios o amigos con derecho, pero sé que es algo especial esto que tenemos. En poco tiempo hemos descubierto tanto el uno del otro, se podría decir que juntos somos solo Rachel y Noah, sin necesidad de querer cubrir los requerimientos que exigen el pertenecer a un determinado círculo social dentro de la escuela.

Debo admitir que los primeros días fueron difíciles, me refiero al constante ataque por parte de los jugadores de futbol. "_Me pregunto si sabrán todo el dinero que podrían tener si dejaran de lanzarles granizados a las personas_".

De cualquier modo, caminar por los pasillos de la mano de Rachel me hace olvidarme de todo, incluso he comenzado a disfrutar de los granizados contra mi cara. Es mejor que el hecho de que sea ella quien los reciba.

La escuela está pasando por una especie de transición o cambio, se puede decir que en un principio éramos el centro de atención pero gracias al blog de Jacob, ahora son Quinn y Finn quienes viven estas emociones, si se le puede llamar así.

Y es que el embarazo de Quinn ahora es del dominio público, de nada le sirvió a Rachel sobornar a Jacob para ayudar a Finn, aunque ella lo negaba. No soy tonto, simplemente intento ponerme en su lugar, siempre que fuera el caso en que yo estuviese colado por Quinn, cosa que no es.

—**Flash Back—**

—Rachel, ¿es cierto que trataste de comprar a Jacob para que no dijese nada sobre el embarazo de Quinn? — le pregunte lentamente mientras caminábamos por la calle para llegar a su casa.

—¿Cómo es que sabes eso? — me miro expectante tratando de leer mi mirada.

—El cómo me entere es lo de menos, lo que me preocupa es como lo hiciste — le digo deteniéndome frente a ella.

—Noah, sabes que esto paso antes de que nosotros comenzáramos a salir, no tienes derecho a reclamar nada — dijo desviando su mirada.

—Rachel — suspire — antes que nada debes darte cuenta que no son reclamos — le dije con voz pausada y tomándola del mentón para que me mirase — solo que quiero que sepas que no estás sola, que no lo has estado nunca y que de habérmelo dicho, hubiese buscado la manera de persuadir a Jacob.

—Lo sé — suspiró — pero tampoco me era fácil involucrarte, sabiendo que el motivo principal por el que lo hacía…

—Era tu amor hacia Finn — digo terminando lo que ella pensaba omitir — y no, no estoy enojado por ello — me miró dudosa — solo que no quiero que cada vez que ese imbécil u cualquier otro intente chantajearte tu intentes callarlo dándole tu ropa interior — digo haciendo un puchero.

—¿Por qué no debo hacer eso? — pregunta juguetonamente sonriendo con picardía.

—Porque la ropa interior de mi chica, es de mi propiedad— le digo sonriendo antes de besarla dulcemente antes de seguir caminando hasta llegar a su casa.

—¿Tu chica? — me preguntó cortando el beso y yo la mire con desconcierto.

—Sí, mi chica — repetí para ella antes de volver a besarla ahora estando en el lumbral de su puerta.

—**Fin Flash Back—**

Pero aun cuando Rachel lo intento, era imposible que la entrenadora Sue Sylvester no conociera el embarazo de Quinn y bueno, después de eso la noticia corrió como pólvora.

La pobre de Quinn había sido vetada de las animadoras y por si eso fuese poco tenía un novio demasiado estúpido, que nunca hacía nada bien.

.

.

.

Mientras esperábamos al Sr. Schue sin querer escuchaba una muy cálida charla entre Quinn y Finn, por lo visto este último hacia todo menos solventar los gastos médicos que ese embarazo necesitaba.

—¿Qué hay de Target? — preguntaba Quinn a su novio.

—Lo intente, no están contratando — respondía mientras la miraba a los ojos.

—Otra factura del doctor llegó a casa de mis padres anoche, Finn — Quinn se notaba preocupada por todo este tema, que incluso parecía decaída — tuvimos suerte de que soy inteligente y la intercepte — eso se escuchó demasiado arrogante, incluso para ella — pero vamos a tener que empezar a pagar esas facturas del doctor o van a ir a una agencia de cobros y entonces mis padres se darán cuenta de que estoy embarazada, de tu hijo — dijo algo desesperada.

Sinceramente todo eso era demasiada información para mí y algo en mi cabeza me decía que debía ayudarlos, al menos por consideración a Quinn y su bebé.

—Está bien, chicos — dijo el Sr. Schue entrando al aula con unas hojas en la mano quizá algo nervioso — haremos un nuevo número para los intercolegiales — comenzó a repartir las hojas — sé que las canciones pop han sido nuestra firma pero investigué un poco sobre los ganadores del año pasado y parece que a los jueces les gustan las canciones que son más accesibles — todos nos quedamos sin entender a qué se refería — cosas que conozcan, normales, Broadway.

—¿Defying gravity? — Pude notar en la voz de Kurt un entusiasmo que sobrepasaba su nivel — tengo un iPod dedicado exclusivamente para canciones del musical Wicked. Esto es asombroso — sus ojos brillaron de… felicidad.

—¿Crees que puedes, Rachel? — le pregunto el Sr. Schue, ella sonrió y yo lo hice también mientras apretaba su mano delicadamente.

—Es mi canción de ducha — respondió mientras me miraba por un momento por lo que asentí impulsándola a continuar — también mi tono de celular — mi chica parecía entusiasmada con esta canción.

—¿Por qué tenemos que ir todos de vainilla en esta canción? — Pregunto Mercedes mientras Kurt parecía algo frustrado — mire, lo que necesitamos es mi chocolate trueno.

—Bueno, no tenemos tiempo para volver a arreglar otra canción — respondió el profesor poniéndose algo autoritario — para ti, Mercedes. Rachel la cantará.

Y estas pequeñas discusiones con el resto de Club eran lo que Rachel odiaba, porque aun cuando era su deseo cantar todos los solos, no le gustaba como se desperdiciaba el talento de los demás, pero su orgullo podía más.

—No te preocupes, encontraremos alguna para ti… para sumergirla en chocolate — lo cual provoco nuestras risas — por otra parte la escuela no pagará el bus especial que necesitamos — su voz se volvió seria — para llevar a Artie y su silla de ruedas a los intercolegiales — dijo mirando al aludido que le devolvía la mirada.

—¿Qué? — pregunto Tina asombrada.

—Eso es completamente injusto — la voz de Rachel me tenía alucinado, no podía dejar de escucharla hablar.

—Así que vamos a tener que ganar dinero para costearlo por nosotros — dijo el Sr. Schue con entusiasmo en su voz — miren, cuando estaba en el coro y necesitábamos trajes de seda para los regionales hicimos una venta de pasteles.

Todos, incluyéndome miramos al profesor como si estuviese loco, aunque poco después soltaron un par de carcajadas, pero sin embargo sabía que si Rachel apoyaba esta idea, también yo acabaría cediendo.

—Está bromeando, ¿no? — La negativa de Santana era impresionante — la venta de pasteles es un poco burgués — dijo con soberbia.

—¿Qué la gente importante pare a comer deliciosos dulces es lujoso? — contraataco el Sr. Schue.

—No es eso — como siempre, Brittany apoyando a Santana — la mayoría de nosotros no sabe cocinar — aunque ese era un buen punto — yo encuentro las recetas confusas — ella siempre tan inocente, pensé.

—Mi familia está totalmente comprometida con la comida para llevar — sinceramente no entendía a qué se refería Rachel.

—Sí, Sr. Schue, los chicos están más ocupados que cuando usted estaba aquí — y ese era el idiota de Finn — tenemos tareas, futbol y embarazos adolescentes, comidas.

—¿No puede llevarlo el padre de Artie? — la voz de Mercedes se escuchó arrogante.

—No puedo creer lo insensibles que pueden ser — dijo decepcionado, el profesor — ¿son un equipo? — nos cuestionó.

—Por supuesto — hablo Quinn — pero Artie lo entiende, ¿no, Artie? — le pregunto mientras lo miraba.

—Sí, claro — respondió el chico algo titubeante — está bien, nada que nos pueda alejar de nuestro tiempo de ensayo le sirve al equipo.

Pude notar la mirada que Tina lanzo sobre Artie mientras este hablaba, quizá solo haya sido mi imaginación pero de no ser así, esos dos tenían una conexión. El Sr. Schue tenía pensado persuadirnos pero el timbre de fin de clase hizo que se callara. Así que tome mis cosas y las de Rachel para salir del aula.

Con nuestras manos juntas y nuestros dedos entrelazados, de vez en cuando nos besábamos por intervalos de corto tiempo mientras caminábamos por el pasillo, y en mi cabeza planeaba como decirle el plan que había ideado.

.

.

.

Las siguientes clases en el Glee Club se volvieron interesantes, primero por el fracaso de Kurt al pedirle al Sr. Schue que hiciera audiciones para solista de la canción que mi chica iba a interpretar, recibiendo un rotundo no.

Y por si eso no fuese poco, como "castigo" por la falta de valores que habíamos mostrado con Artie, el maestro nos mandó como tarea pasar una semana en silla de ruedas para al final de la semana montar un musical en esas cosas.

En un principio todos disfrutábamos de ese trabajo, hasta que comenzamos a notar la realidad. Y es cierto que todo depende del marco teórico con que se vean las cosas.

Mi chica había sido bañada accidentalmente por la comida de la cafetería y se había tenido que ausentar de la clase por el resto del día. Así que aproveche para poner en marcha mi plan.

Por lo que comencé a buscar a Quinn por toda la escuela, hasta que la encontré.

—Ni siquiera sabía que había una habitación para cocinar — le dije mientras me acercaba a donde ella estaba — ¿Qué es todo esto? — pregunte ante su sepulcral silencio.

—Ingredientes para magdalenas — dijo sin siquiera mirarme, atenta a los ingredientes que estaban en la mesa — para la estúpida venta de pasteles.

Saque el dinero que tenía en mi bolsillo, sujete su mano y lo puse en ella, provocando que su mirada se encontrará con la mía por primera vez.

—¿Qué es eso? — la voz de Quinn sonaba dudosa.

—Es el dinero que me quedó de la limpieza de piscinas — le dije sonriendo cálidamente sin mirarla — después de comprar un par de cosas para mi chica — dije recordando a Rachel y su expresión al ver el nuevo conjunto de lencería que le había comprado y un oso de felpa de tamaño suficiente para cubrir la mitad de su cama — pensé que necesitarías un poco de dinero, para tu bebé.

—Mi bebé — dijo remarcando el mí — doscientos dólares — su sorpresa fue expresada por sus ojos.

—¿Cuánto te ha dado Finn? — contraataque puesto que sabía que esa cantidad era casi nada en comparación a lo que realmente necesitaba.

—Detente — dijo después de un largo rato donde la vi dudar.

—No Quinn — dije mirándola a los ojos — no quiero que te confundas — ella me miro expectante — esto no lo hago porque quiera conquistarte.

—¿Qué otra intensión puede sino haber detrás de esto? — pregunto de manera suspicaz.

—Solo quiero ayudarte, a ti y al bebé — dije mirándola — no hay un interés oculto detrás de esto, quiero a Rachel y no soy capaz de engañarle — dije sincerándome.

—Guarda tu dinero Puck — dijo de mala gana mientras me devolvía mi dinero.

Suspire pensando en la manera más productiva para hacerla entrar en razón, desde hace mucho consideraba a esta chica como si de una hermana se tratase y me costaba de sobre manera verla triste.

—Sabes que sería gracioso — dije para aliviar su tención — que ese bebé naciera con mi peinado — dije riendo.

—Eres un descerebrado — al menos le había hecho sonreír, una sonrisa genuina. De esas que hace mucho no le veía en su rostro.

—No, no lo soy — y lo que sucedió a continuación realmente me sorprendió.

Cogió un huevo y lo quebró en mi cabeza mientras ella reía, por lo que en defensa le arroje harina a su cabello, comenzando una guerra con ingredientes para magdalenas. Entre risas y caras divertidas.

—¡Eso estaba perfectamente medido! — grito riendo mientras yo le lanzaba un polvo café que estaba en un contenedor.

—¡Ahí tienes! — le dije vaciándole la bolsa de azúcar en la cabeza riendo divertido, parecíamos dos niños traviesos.

Después de quedar cubiertos con todos esos ingredientes me di cuenta que Quinn tenía un aspecto horrible por lo que me acerque para ayudarle a limpiarse.

—¿Qué demonios? — dijo Finn cuando entro al vernos tan cerca.

—Estamos horneando — dijo Quinn riendo al ver mi aspecto y su ropa cubierta de comida.

—Puedo ver eso — la voz de Finn era la de un completo idiota, incluso su cara lo era.

—Me voy a cambiar — me despedí de Quinn para que ellos arreglaran sus problemas, claro como si es que tuvieran solución.

Me dirigí a los vestidores a darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa. Después de eso llame a Rachel para contarle que el plan había fracasado gracias al orgullo de Quinn, así como el hecho de que estuve a punto de ser un sabroso judío al horno. Cosa que le agrado, porque pude disfrutar de sus risas aun del otro lado del móvil.

.

.

.

Rachel estaba feliz porque el Sr. Schue había sido persuadido por el director y el padre de Kurt a realizar audiciones para el solo de los intercolegiales, aunque en el aula aparentara molestia, ella se sentía feliz de poder compartir con nuestros compañeros esto y sobre todo de poder competir. Al final el resto seríamos los que juzgaran las actuaciones de cada uno y aun cuando Rachel me había hecho prometer que no votaría por ella, yo simplemente lo haría.

Esto había generado una nueva disputa en la escuela, tanto que el director había mandado a que la entrenadora Sylvester hiciera audiciones para el club de porristas, y el Sr. Schue seria parte del jurado para esta decisión.

Por lo que comenzábamos a vivir una especie de revolución.

.

.

.

Habíamos pasado toda la hora del almuerzo intentando vender magdalenas y sinceramente nuestras expresiones eran aun peor para la imagen de nuestro negocio.

—Estas magdalenas apestan — dijo el estúpido de Finn mientras colocaba la magdalena de vuelta en la charola — por eso no hemos vendido ninguna.

—No se trata de las magdalenas — contraataco Quinn — se trata de nosotros — dijo molesta a Finn — nadie quiere comprarle a los perdedores — su actitud me molestaba demasiado — estamos en el coro y en silla de ruedas.

—Supongo que tienes razón — dije mirando las magdalenas — hace seis meses podría haber vendido 50 de estas cosas sólo del temor que me tenían — y es que la vida de matón que llevaba era ahora cosa del pasado, aunque algunas veces la extrañaba.

—Dios mío, ¿Qué está haciendo? — dijo Quinn al ver a Brittany caminar hacia nosotros mientras charlaba animada con Becky Jackson, una chica con síndrome de Down.

—De hecho, creo que son amigas — dijo Finn mientras todos mirábamos la escena algo desconcertados.

—Brittany siempre le copia en las pruebas de matemáticas — dije sonriendo en complicidad.

—¿Ves que son muchas? — Dijo Brittany al llegar junto a la mesa de nuestro negocio — y mira lo bonitas que son, Becky — dijo abrazando a la chica quien contemplaba los panqueques pudiendo apreciar una expresión de asombro por parte de esta.

—Brittany, se supone que debes estar en silla de ruedas — la voz de Santana se escuchó por primera vez.

—La perdí — dijo la chica inocentemente.

—¿Eres una animadora? — Pregunto Becky a Santana — eso es tan genial — dijo con admiración, lo cual me enterneció.

—Comprar una magdalena también lo es — le sugirió Brittany a la chica — es muy genial.

—Pero no tengo dinero — le respondió mirándola.

—No importa, yo tengo — dijo Brittany mientras sacaba de su bolso un dólar y se lo entregaba, haciendo que todos mirásemos atentos estas escenas.

Después de eso, Becky le entrego el dólar a Santana quien le agradeció por lo bajo con cara de pocos amigos, quien a su vez lo paso a Quinn, luego a mí y al final llego a Finn quien con su estúpida cara de "no sé qué pasa" lo guardo en la caja. Brittany le dio la magdalena a Becky quien nos agradeció para luego marcharse sonriente.

—¿Cuánto dinero tenemos ahora? — pregunto sonriendo Brittany.

—Bueno, con este dólar, tenemos… un dólar — dijo Finn mientras yo miraba a la chica con desconcierto, es que su actitud de verdad que desconcertaba.

—Esto es ridículo — la voz de Quinn me sobresalto.

—Quizá si le ponemos un poco de jalea arriba — sugirió Finn — venderíamos más.

—¿Eres un idiota? — Pregunto su novia con desesperación — ¿Cómo quieres que te confié el cuidado de nuestro bebé si ni siquiera eres capaz de vender una maldita magdalena?

—Deja de atacarme — dijo Finn subiendo la voz — me tienes harto.

—Consigue un trabajo — le demando Quinn mientras este se ponía de pie.

—¡Eso intento! — le grito mientras pateaba la silla lejos antes de irse, para después hacer Quinn lo mismo, pero ella en su silla de ruedas.

Odiaba este tipo de enfrentamientos, y me dolía la forma en que Finn la trataba, sinceramente ella se merecía algo mejor. Y no estoy hablando de mí, porque como he dicho antes, veo en Quinn a una hermana pequeña, a la que debo proteger.

Por lo que decidí que lo más oportuno era hablar con Finn, para ayudarlo o hacerle ver que estaba fallando.

—Solo digo que ella tiene razón — le dije mientras avanzábamos en las sillas por el pasillo de la escuela — eres un poco idiota y lo siento, pero solo estoy siendo sincero.

—Gracias por apoyarme, amigo — me respondió Finn — ¿Qué paso con lo de "los amigos primero, las novias después"? — me cuestionó.

—Tienes un bebé en camino, amigo — contraataque — y no has hecho nada para hacerte cargo de él.

—¿Y tú en mi lugar lo harías mejor? — pregunto mirándome seriamente por un momento.

—Claro — le respondí, pero eso solo pasaría siempre y cuando Rachel me dejara ir más allá, pero la respeto porque con ella es diferente.

—¿Cómo? Nadie está contratando — dijo algo desesperado.

—Vende tu Xbox, roba un banco — sabía que no eran buenos consejos — juega a Robin Hood en este tugurio, lo que sea necesario — le espete.

Al ver su cara de fastidio no pude contenerme por lo que detuve la marcha de la silla para encararlo.

—Lo único que siempre escucho es que estás quejándote y llorando sobre lo duro que es para ti — comienzo a elevar la voz — ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Amigo, estas tan fuera de lugar — dice rápidamente — no sabes con lo que estoy lidiando.

—Lo único que sé es que eres un imbécil — le grite llegando al límite de mi paciencia por primera vez — que no se merece tener a Quinn como su novia.

—¡Tú eres el imbécil! — me dice dándome un empujón en el hombro.

Lo veo por un momento antes de golpear su silla con la mía, lo que provoca que el repita la acción y comencemos una especie de lucha. Pero no puedo más y me pongo en pie lanzándole un puñetazo a la cara tirándolo de la silla de ruedas, aprovechando el momento me abalanzo sobre él dándole varios golpes.

Sé que damos un espectáculo a todos los presentes mientras veo de reojo sus rostros, haciendo que Finn lo aproveche y nos gire haciendo que el quede sobre de mí, permitiéndole una mayor libertad para defenderse y golpearme.

—¡Apártense! — Grita el Sr. Schue mientras intenta separarnos — ¡Apártense! — Vuelve a decirnos — ¡Vamos! — nos grita una vez que estamos lejos el uno del otro.

—¡El comenzó! — grita Finn.

—¡No me interesa! — Responde el Sr. Schue mientras me mira e intento calmarme por lo que me relajo — ahora… ustedes son los mejores amigos — nos dice mientras su mirada viaja de Finn a mí con seriedad — ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

—Estoy muy estresado por la venta de los pasteles — miento y el Sr. Schue lo duda, lo veo en sus ojos — realmente me agrada Artie, ¿está bien? — le digo antes de darme media vuelta yéndome del lugar.

Realmente no quiero saber lo que pasara cuando Rachel me vea así.

.

.

.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? — me pregunto cuando nos encontramos en los ensayos sobre el uso de las sillas de ruedas.

—Intente razonar con Finn — le dije soltando un suspiro mientras ella examinaba el golpe en mi pómulo derecho.

—A golpes — dijo ella algo decepcionada mientras comenzábamos a conducir nuestras sillas fuera del auditorio.

—Amor… — dije triste por lo que no me sorprendió que ella se detuviera y me mirara directamente a los ojos — sé que no debí actuar así, pero toda esta situación me ha sobrepasado — desvié mi mirada por temor a ver decepción en sus ojos.

—Noah — susurro mi nombre y yo me quede hipnotizado volviendo mi mirada hasta encontrarme con la de ella — ¿prométeme que esto no volverá a ocurrir?

—Lo prometo — dije mientras me acercaba a ella sonriendo para darle un dulce beso — te quiero.

—Te quiero, amor — dijo y ambos sonreímos por haber usado esa palabra.

—Lo siento, no debí romper nuestro trato — le dije recordando el hecho de que acordamos no llamarnos con sobrenombres de ese tipo.

—Amor — dijo ella mientras me acariciaba la mejilla — no tienes que disculparte, sinceramente me ha encantado que me llames así — dijo sonriendo tiernamente, con esa sonrisa que me enamora.

—En ese caso, te llamaré así cada que pueda — le dije tomándola de la mano, dejando un beso en ella — gracias, amor.

—Es hora del plan B — me dijo mientras sonreía levemente, la idea de acercarse a Finn sabiendo que él estaba algo obsesionado con ella no nos agradaba, sobre todo a mí. Pero las opciones se nos agotaban.

Comenzamos a andar nuevamente por el pasillo y ahora no me podía quitar esa estúpida sonrisa de mi rostro, haciendo que las mejillas de Rachel se tiñeran de rojo a causa de ello. Aunque la pude notar algo preocupada por el hecho de que se acercaba el día en que competiría con Kurt. Pero su voz es excelente y sé que lo logrará.

.

.

.

Estábamos algo atareados con la venta de magdalenas y todo gracias a la receta secreta de mi abuela Connie, que realmente era diabética y no cocinaba nada con azúcar. El Sr. Schue me agradeció el esfuerzo mostrado y el interés. Recibíamos felicitaciones por parte de nuestros compradores y eso me motivaba.

Este acto en principio era para ayudar a Quinn y su bebé, pero lo utilizaría para el motivo principal, ayudar a Artie. Aunque no hice las cosas correctamente, ya que utilice marihuana para volverlos lo suficientemente adictivos para que volvieran por más.

.

.

.

La prueba era hoy, Rachel estaba algo nerviosa por lo que le daba un masaje para relajarla mientras los demás charlaban con Kurt.

—Tranquila amor, todo estará bien — dije dándole un beso en el hombro — buena suerte, pequeña.

En ese preciso momento entro el Sr. Schue anunciando que era momento de comenzar con el primer duelo oficial de divas.

Primero fue el turno de Kurt, quien parecía decidido aunque había algo en el que parecía titubear. Cantó a la perfección las primeras partes y podía ver entre mis compañeros algo de favoritismo, pero algo paso, al final su voz se tornó diferente y desafino lo que le hizo perder algo de encanto.

Rachel demostró que ella era la mejor para desempeñar ese papel, yo no había tenido dudas, pero supongo que ver a Kurt tan emocionado me hizo querer que él ganara.

.

.

.

La semana casi terminaba, por lo que podíamos andar libremente por la escuela sin la silla de ruedas.

—Oye, espera — le dije a Quinn después de verla cerrar su casillero antes de que se alejara lo suficiente — Es para ti — dije sacando de nuevo el dinero que me había despreciado antes — bueno, para el bebé.

—El bebé es una niña — dijo titubeante mientras me veía a los ojos.

—Genial — dije sonriendo — te dije que yo no soy un fracasado — dije dándole el dinero.

—Mira, Puck — suspiró — esto es realmente dulce, pero…

—Puedo conseguir más — dije bajando la mirada — la gente me llama inútil porque creo que el colegio es para acabados, pero yo tengo ambición — le solté lentamente — puedo conseguir una casa, muchas cosas, muebles, formar una familia — dije recordando a Rachel.

—Lo entiendo — dijo poniendo su mano en mi pecho — y lo siento, nunca debí haberte dicho que eras un perdedor — me miró a los ojos — no lo eres. Eres especial y romántico, y muy buena persona — diciendo esto me abrazo dulcemente y yo le devolví el abrazo sin dudar — gracias.

—Siempre contarás conmigo, no lo dudes — dije mirándola a los ojos — eres como una hermana para mí y esa pequeña será mi sobrina — dije mientras disimuladamente guardaba el dinero en su bolso sin que ella lo notara.

—Hola — dijo Finn quien se acercaba andando en su silla de ruedas por lo que me separe de Quinn poniéndome a su espalda — toma.

—¿Qué es esto? — le pregunto Quinn mientras cogía el sobre que él le entregaba.

—Tengo trabajo — sonrió con suficiencia, por lo que supe que Rachel había cumplido con el plan B, con lo persistente que es no lo dude — voy a tener que estar en silla de ruedas el tiempo que trabaje allí — hizo una mueca — pero da igual, vale la pena.

Esto me lleno de satisfacción, al menos por el momento, sabía que Finn se estaba responsabilizando y no dejaba sola a Quinn, por lo que sonreí.

—¿Puedo llevarte a los ensayos? — le pregunto Finn y ella sin decir nada, se acomodó en su regazo, dando media vuelta se perdieron por el pasillo.

.

.

.

La venta de los pasteles había resultado todo un éxito, se recaudaron 1200 dólares, lo suficiente para pagar el alquiler del autobús y dos barriles de cerveza, pero eso era algo que desidia el Sr. Schue, lo cual sería un rotundo no.

La decisión recayó en Artie, quien decidió utilizarlo para la construcción de nuevas rampas adaptadas para discapacitados en el auditorio, y que su padre lo llevase a la competencia; por lo que todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

Cuando Artie le llevo el dinero al director este le dijo algo que sorprendió a todos, la entrenadora Sylvester había donado lo suficiente para la construcción de las rampas, por lo que con el dinero de las magdalenas podríamos costear el alquiler del autobús especial.

Sinceramente todos desconocemos los motivos que llevaron a la entrenadora a hacer eso y más el hecho de aceptar a Becky en el equipo de porristas. Era una sensación inexplicable verla enfundada en el traje de porristas, se veía adorable.

.

.

.

Al final de la semana nuestra tarea quedo completada y debo decir que disfrutamos hacerla, cantar y bailar en las sillas de ruedas ha sido una muy grata experiencia, viendo desde otra perspectiva la vida, lo que nos hizo comprender más a Artie, bueno al menos en mi eso causo.

—¿En qué tanto piensas, Noah? — me pregunto Rachel mientras caminábamos tomados de la mano hasta su casa.

—En las cosas que nos impedimos lograr estando completos, en la diferencia que es tener una discapacidad — le digo mientras miro al suelo.

—Es cierto, nos quejamos la mayor parte del tiempo y muchas veces hay personas que están peor que nosotros — su voz se vuelve algo melancólica.

—Pero logramos nuestro cometido — le digo mientras me pongo a su espalda y la abrazo sin dejar de caminar, de ese modo que nos hace ver graciosos.

—Sí, espero que Finn no tome por otro camino mi ayuda — dice con pesar, y sé a lo que se refiere.

—Tranquila, amor — le digo besando su hombro sin dejar de caminar acariciando sus manos dulcemente — todo irá bien.

—Eso espero — dice lentamente, por lo que me coloco frente a ella y la veo a los ojos.

—Pequeña, estamos juntos en esto — le digo sonriendo acariciándole la mejilla y ella asiente — por cierto, mi madre quiere que cenes con nosotros este sábado…

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Espero obtener un par de reviews con este capitulo y me digan que les pareció. ¡Gracias!


	3. Time Out

Pues aquí esta la tercera parte de esta historia a petición de dos personillas que han sido tan amables en dejarme sus reviews. Espero sea de su agrado y disculpen si no se manejar correctamente los celos de Rachel, pero es algo que como hombre no se apreciar, no supe como expresar ese sentimiento. De antemano una disculpa por ello. Cabe mencionar que este capitulo esta fuera de la serie, es un extra.

* * *

—**Flash Back—**

—Noah, ¿Por qué estás tan contento? — pregunto Daniela, mi hermana, mientras desviaba su mirada del televisor.

—Si Noah, cuéntanos porque sonríes — dijo mi madre, como si en verdad le importara.

—Bueno, digamos que estoy siendo responsable — les respondí mientras tomaba un poco de mi soda.

—¿Es una chica? — pregunto Dani sonriendo mientras se acercaba a mí y se colocaba en mi regazo. Para tener 6 años, estaba comenzando a saber más que yo a su edad.

—Sí, es una chica igual de hermosa que tú — sonreí al recordar a Rachel, mientras le acariciaba el cabello a mi hermana.

—¿Quién es ella, Noah? — pregunto mi madre mirándome fijamente.

—Rachel Berry — dije mirando atento la expresión de la cara de mi madre quien mágicamente poso una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No lo puedo creer — dijo sin dejar de sonreír — ¿Cómo has conseguido a semejante chica? — pregunto suspicaz.

—¿Acaso estás diciéndome que no soy capaz de tener a una chica como ella a mi lado, madre? — le pregunte despacio mientras Dani, salía corriendo a su habitación para evitar presenciar un enfrentamiento.

—Noah, debo mencionar que todas tus relaciones son para pasar el rato — dijo seriamente sin dejar de mirarme — por lo que más te vale que lo tuyo con esa chica sea algo serio, no quiero problemas con los Berry por vuestra culpa — sentencio.

—No, ella es especial — dije derrotado pero sonriendo — con ella soy otro, he cambiado tanto que algunas veces no me reconozco, ¿es que acaso no lo has notado? — le pregunte débilmente.

—He de admitir que te has vuelto más responsable, últimamente no te he visto bebiendo o fumando, haces deberes y ayudas en casa. Es admirable lo que esa chica está haciendo contigo.

—Lo sé — respondí sonriendo ante lo dicho por mi madre.

—Invítala a la casa — soltó de repente, sonriendo mientras comenzaba a recoger los platos de la cena para llevarlos a la cocina y poder lavarlos — este sábado, quiero que cene con nosotros — sentencio mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba a la cocina con los platos, dejándome pasmado ante tal invitación.

—**Fin Flash Back—**

Rachel estaba sentada a mi lado en el porche de su casa mientras le contaba todo esto, que hasta cierto punto me hacía sentirme avergonzado, sin siquiera saber el porqué. Ella me veía atento a cada gesto que hacia mientras me escuchaba.

—Y por eso mi madre quiere que vengas a casa mañana por la noche — dije mientras jugueteaba con mis dedos — pero si no quieres ir, le diré que tenías un compromiso y sé que ella lo tomará bien — le dije al ver que tardaba en responder.

—No es eso Noah — dijo pausadamente — es que, nunca he hablado con Débora Puckerman fuera de nuestra comunidad, cuando vamos al templo.

—Lo sé — suspire pesadamente — creo que es algo pronto para esto — dije ligeramente decepcionado.

—Iré — respondió mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla y yo le abrazaba dulcemente acariciando su cabello — ¿a qué hora será la cena?

—Amor, no quiero que te sientas comprometida — sonreí levemente antes de darle un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz, haciéndola sonreír.

—Claro que no, solo ten en cuenta que la próxima cena será en mi casa — dijo sonriendo con suficiencia — con mis padres — y entonces comenzó a reír.

—Pues eso no supone ningún problema para mí — le dije mientras sonreía — porque yo haría eso y más solo por verte feliz — entonces me beso dulcemente.

—¿A qué hora vendrás por mí? — preguntó mientras dejaba un pequeño beso en mis labios.

—Pues, te parece bien 7:30 pm — le dije mientras colocaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

—Sí — respondió sonriendo — nos vemos mañana a esa hora — ella se puso de pie y yo la imite.

—Te quiero, amor — le digo besándola dulcemente — descansa y sueña conmigo — ella río ante mi sugerencia.

—También te quiero — me dijo abrazándome — y lo haré, siempre y cuando tú lo hagas.

—Eso no tienes ni que pedirlo, siempre lo hago — le dije guiñándole el ojo dándole un último beso para después alejarme lentamente perdiéndome en la oscuridad de la noche sonriendo como idiota, gracias a ella y a toda la felicidad que me da cada que estamos juntos y aun cuando no lo estamos.

.

.

.

Estaba tan cansado que aun cuando sabía que tenía que hacer un sinfín de deberes para la cena de esta noche, estaba aún durmiendo, o al menos fingiendo hacerlo, mientras seguía cubierto por la sabana de mi cama. He de suponer que era pasado de medio día pues los rayos del sol atravesaban levemente las cortinas de mi ventana.

De pronto mi móvil comenzó a sonar, por lo que saque una mano para poder cogerlo, lo cual me costó algo de trabajo, pues no veía lo que hacía.

—Diga — conteste sin mirar quien llamaba, con una voz que apenas pude reconocer como mía.

—¿Noah? — pregunto una voz que muy a pesar de los sollozos pude identificar.

—Quinn, ¿Qué pasa? — le pregunte mientras me sentaba de golpe para hablar mejor.

—Necesito tu ayuda — me suplico, lo cual hizo que me preocupara de sobre manera, haciendo que mi cerebro mandara órdenes al cuerpo para ponerme ropa limpia y salir en su búsqueda.

—¿Por qué lloras? ¿Finn te ha hecho algo? — le pregunte esperando paciente la respuesta mientras me colocaba unos vaqueros limpios.

—Mis padres — dijo entre sollozos — se me han enterado del embarazo y me han echado de casa — ella lloraba.

—¿Dónde estás? — le pregunte mientras bajaba rápidamente las escaleras y cogía las llaves del auto de mi madre sin pedir permiso, ya me disculparía después — trata de calmarte, por favor — le pedí mientras subía al auto y lo ponía en marcha.

—Termino de hacer una maleta antes de que ellos vuelvan — me respondió ya más calmada.

—Voy para allá, tranquila — le dije colgando la llamada mientras corría por las calles evitando a toda costa ser visto por la policía o pasarme un alto.

.

.

.

Llegue y la vi parada a la entrada de su casa, baje del coche y me acerque veloz a donde se encontraba, no espere que hablara y solo la abrace, mientras ella comenzaba a llorar contra mi pecho.

Verla de ese modo me desarmo, no sabía que decir o que hacer por lo que solo atiene a acariciarle el cabello para tranquilizarla, en silencio.

—¿Estas mejor? — le pregunte una vez que sus sollozos se calmaron y ella se alejó un poco de mi para verme a los ojos.

—Si — dijo levemente mientras con cuidado le limpiaba las últimas lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

—¿Qué ha dicho Finn? — le pregunte mientras cogía su maleta y a ella de la mano, para llegar al auto.

—No contesta el móvil, no sé qué hacer — dijo desesperada mientras subía al auto.

—Tranquila, en el camino pensaremos que hacer — le dije antes de caminar y guardar su maleta en el portaequipajes.

Conduje en silencio sin saber a dónde ir, mirando de reojo las reacciones de Quinn y sus miedos visibles ante mí.

—No tengo a donde ir — soltó de repente mientras me veía estacionar el auto a un lado de la acera.

—Puedo llevarte a casa de Finn — le dije mientras sostenía su mano con la mía, dándole un pequeño beso en el dorso.

—Su madre no lo sabe…— me vio dudar — lo de embarazo, aun no se lo hemos dicho.

—Creo que es un buen momento para hacerlo — dije acariciando su cabello lentamente antes de atraerla hacia mí para abrazarla.

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo paso desde que estuvimos así, solo fui consciente de ello cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar, después de hablar con mi madre sobre lo que debería estar haciendo, tome una decisión.

—Quinn — suspire lentamente — te quedaras en casa esta noche — al decir esto, obtuve toda su atención — hablaras con Finn mañana y determinaran como decírselo a la señora Hudson.

—Puck, eso es muy amable pero no quiero causarte problemas — dijo triste sin mirarme.

—Quinn, eres lo más parecido a una hermana que he tenido, y no puedo hacer nada más que ayudarte.

—¿Qué dirá tu madre? — me pregunto.

—Te aceptara, tu solo tranquilízate y si eso no ocurre — la mire dudoso — le pediremos ayuda a Mercedes — ella asintió antes de acomodarse en el asiento permitiéndome poner en marcha de nuevo el auto.

.

.

.

Después de explicarle a mi madre detalladamente él porque Quinn pasaría la noche en nuestra casa ella pareció aceptarlo, no sin antes reñirme por no haberle ayudado con los preparativos de la cena. Decidió que lo más viable seria ayudar a preparar la habitación de huéspedes para que Quinn se quedará allí.

—¿Tienen una cena familiar? — pregunto Quinn mientras Dani y yo le ayudábamos a colocar las sabanas limpias a la cama.

—¡Oh, sí! La novia de Noah vendrá a cenar — le respondió Dani sin darme tiempo a evitarlo.

—Rachel — dijo Quinn mirándome fijamente por lo que asentí — no creo que deba estar aquí — dijo seriamente.

—Mi madre acepto que te quedases, ella quiere ayudar al igual que yo — le dije mientras Dani salía de la habitación para atender el llamado de mi madre.

—No creo que tu novia vea bien el que yo esté aquí — suspire mientras terminaba de acomodar las almohadas.

—Es la casa de mi madre y Rachel no está en condiciones para objetar nada — dije mientras salía de la habitación dejando a Quinn sonriendo divertida. Supongo que le agradaba el hecho de pensar en que mi chica y yo tuviésemos problemas.

.

.

.

Eran casi las 7, solo tenía media hora para ducharme e ir por Rachel. Busque algo decente que ponerme y camine hacia la ducha. Me afeite y puse un poco de loción para evitar la irritación. Me duche rápidamente, al terminar salí del cuarto de baño con la toalla ceñida a mi cintura.

—¡Dios! — la voz de Quinn me sobre salto antes de que tocara la perilla de la puerta de mi habitación.

—¿Estás bien? — le pregunte girándome para verla.

—Sí, es solo que — vi su mirada viajar de arriba-abajo observándome, mientras se relamía el labio, lo cual no considere buena señal — ¡Dios! — volvió a repetir, pero esta vez pude ver en sus ojos el deseo en respuesta a ese gemido que salió de su boca.

—Supongo que estas bien — dije mientras rápidamente entraba a mi habitación y cerraba la puerta.

Solté un largo suspiro mientras trataba de no recordar la mirada que Quinn le había dado a mi cuerpo, comenzando a vestirme. Cuando mire el reloj comprobé que tenía el tiempo justo para llegar a la casa de Rachel, que estaba a un par de cuadras de la mía.

Baje rápidamente y atravesé el vestíbulo camino a la puerta, no pude evitar mirar hacia la cocina viendo a mi madre, a Dani y a Quinn cocinando y poniendo la mesa.

—Vuelvo enseguida — dije saliendo de mi casa mientras sonreía, escuchando a lo lejos un "no tardes" por parte de mi madre.

.

.

.

Llegue a casa de Rachel apenas un par de minutos antes de 7:30, por lo que toque el timbre esperando a que alguien lo atendiera.

—Buenas noches, señor Berry — salude cortésmente extendiéndole la mano, mientras el respondía el gesto.

—Buenas noche, Rachel bajara en un minuto — dijo sonriendo mientras se hacía a un lado invitándome a pasar — y por favor, llámame Hiram.

—Como usted guste, Hiram — le dije mientras caminaba por el recibidor.

—¡Hey Puckerman! — saludo el otro señor Berry.

—Buenas noches señor — le respondí algo nervioso.

—Llámame Leroy — por lo que asentí, mientras escuchaba los pequeños pasos que bajaban por las escaleras haciendo que instantáneamente me girara hacia ese lugar.

—Esta hermosa — le dije mientras le extendía la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

—Gracias — respondió sonrojada mirando a sus padres quienes la veían con adoración y luego a mí, sin dejar de sonreír — ¿nos vamos? — pregunto sonriendo con timidez.

—Claro, vamos — le dije tendiéndole el brazo para que lo tomara.

—Cuídala mucho — me dijo uno de sus padres, que no pude distinguir quien pues en ese momento Rachel cerró la puerta mientras caminábamos hacia la calle.

Caminamos un par de metros en silencio, sin saber que decir. Podía notar la tensión de la que éramos presos. Por lo que comencé a buscar la manera de decirle a Rachel lo que pasaba con Quinn.

—¿Qué pasa, Noah? — Preguntó dulcemente por lo que me detuve para mirarla fijamente haciéndome el desentendido — Esta noche te noto diferente, ni siquiera me has dado un beso.

—Amor — dije después de suspirar sonoramente — Quinn se quedara en mi casa esta noche — observe su reacción detenidamente.

—Me parece que no escuche bien — dijo nerviosamente.

—Los padres de Quinn le han echado de casa y no tiene a donde ir — dije pausadamente.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo? — Dijo casi gritando — Finn es el que debe llevarla a su casa, ¡no tú! — dijo molesta.

—Amor cálmate, por favor — le dije intentando tomar su rostro entre mis manos pero ella dio un paso atrás evitando el contacto.

—¡No me pidas que me calme! — Volvió a gritar — ¿Cómo pretendes que duerma esta noche sabiendo que ella estará en tu casa? — dijo a punto de llorar, moviéndose desesperada de un lado a otro.

—Rachel — la llame pero parecía no escucharme — amor, mírame — dije mientras la abrazaba para hacer que me mirase.

—¿Cómo se supone que actuaré durante la cena? — dijo mientras un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos por lo que con cuidado se las limpie.

—Rachel Berry, te amo a ti — le solté mirándola a los ojos sin titubear.

—¿Qué has dicho? — dijo sorprendida sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, lo que hizo que me arrepintiera al momento de lo que había dicho.

—Dije que te amo, que eres la única chica en mi vida — me acerque a su oído — y la única con la que pienso hacer el amor, porque te amo — un estremecimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo, pude sentirlo.

Ella al fin pareció reaccionar, besándome un tanto desesperada pero transmitiendo todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Desarmando todas mis defensas dejándome llevar por el beso haciéndome olvidar de que el tiempo fuera de nuestra burbuja transcurría sin detenerse.

—Debemos llegar a casa — dije contra sus labios haciendo que un puchero se formara en su rostro.

—Lo sé — dijo resignada mientras me tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a caminar — te prometo que tratare de comportarme, pero sabes que no será fácil teniéndola allí.

—Eso lo he tenido claro, mi amor — le abrace — pero no habría tomado esa decisión de no ser por la bebé, no tenía donde llevarla y solo será esta noche.

—Es lo que espero — dijo mirándome tiernamente.

—Así será, porque a primera hora de mañana mi madre hablara con Finn para ayudarlos a decirle como está la situación a la señora Hudson — Rachel solo asintió mientras llegábamos a la entrada de mi casa.

.

.

.

—Hola — dijo Dani al instante en que nos escuchó entrar y se acercaba para saludar a Rachel.

—Hola, pequeña — dijo saludándola dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla — yo soy Rachel, ¿me recuerdas? — le pregunto mientras yo cerraba la puerta.

—No lo creo, de cualquier modo yo soy Dani — le respondió antes de irse dando saltitos hasta donde Quinn estaba sentada mirando televisión.

—Hola, hola — saludo mi madre dándole un beso en la mejilla — pasa, hermosa — su cordialidad me sorprendió.

—Buenas noches, señora — le respondió mi chica mientras caminábamos a la sala de estar.

Quinn y ella solo se miraron dirigiéndose un asentimiento de cabeza, sin disimular su descontento ante la presencia de la otra.

—Pasemos a la mesa, ya está lista la cena — dijo mi madre mientras caminaba hacia allá sonriendo.

Amablemente ayude a que Rachel se sentara mientras, las demás mujeres lo hacían ellas mismas. Lo que mi madre había preparado era justamente los platillos favoritos de Rachel, lo cual me sorprendió pues yo no se lo había dicho.

La cena transcurrió de lo más normal, salvo por unas cuantas miradas envenenadas por parte de Quinn y Rachel, pero mi madre parecía no notarlas, o hacerse la desentendida.

—Que deliciosa cena — dijo mi chica después de limpiarse con la servilleta.

—Gracias, esto es parte de nuestras cenas favoritas, ¿Verdad Dani? — le pregunto mi madre a mi hermana y esta solamente asintió.

—¡Oh! — Mi chica se sorprendió — debo decirle que justamente estos son mis platillos favoritos para la cena — ambas sonrieron en complicidad. Mientras Quinn parecía atravesar a Rachel con sus miradas.

—Dime Rachel, ¿Cómo has logrado que Noah cambie? — su pregunta me sorprendió, causando que me atragantara un poco con el jugo de naranja que mi madre había preparado. Ante esto todas se rieron sin aparentar lo absurda de la situación, mientras Rachel me miraba entre divertida y preocupada.

—Realmente — ella me tomo de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos para molestar a Quinn — no he hecho nada, simplemente Noah ha vuelto a ser el mismo chico que conocí hace años — me miro por un momento antes de volverse hacia mi madre — él siempre estuvo aquí, salvo que no era capaz de dejarlo salir.

—Creo que mi hijo se había cerrado al mundo de las posibilidades, pero ahora contigo ha vuelto a ser quien era antes — estas mujeres hablaban como si yo no estuviese presente.

—Muchas gracias por la cena, señora Puckerman — dijo Quinn mientras se ponía en pie y cogía los platos sucios.

—-Deja esos platos, querida — dijo seriamente mi madre a lo que Rachel se sorprendió un poco — Noah y Dani se encargaran de ello — por lo que mi hermanita y yo nos pusimos manos a la obra, dejando a las mujeres charlar a gusto.

Realmente no sé de qué hablaron en ese momento, pues todo ocurrió mientras yo fregaba los platos y Dani los secaba, riéndonos de vez en cuando.

—¿Qué piensas de Rachel, Dani? — le pregunte mientras la sentaba sobre la encimera.

—Es linda — dijo secándose las manos.

—Ella es hermosa como tú — le dije mientras revolvía su cabello.

—¡Noah! No hagas eso — me respondió riendo mientras trataba de dejar su cabello como lo tenía antes.

—Volvamos antes de que Quinn o Rachel terminen golpeándose — le dije divertido bajándola de la encimera.

—¿Por qué harían eso? — Pregunto divertida pero al ver que no le respondía soltó — cosas de adultos, ya lo sé — yo asentí y ella se echó a correr a la sala de estar. Pude notar que había encendido la televisión mientras yo caminaba de vuelta a la mesa.

.

.

.

Rachel se despidió de mi familia y de Quinn para después pedirme que la acompañase a su casa.

—¿Es verdad lo que dijiste hace rato? — pregunto lentamente mientras se frotaba sus brazos por el frío haciendo que le colocara mi chamarra sobre sus hombros.

—¿Qué cosa? — pregunte pasando mi brazo sobre sus hombros abrazándola dulcemente.

—El que me amas — dijo mirándome por un momento antes de fijar su mirada al frente nuevamente.

—¿Te ha molestado que lo dijera? — le pregunte mientras me detenía y sin mirarme ella me imitaba, quedándonos parados bajo la luz de una farola.

—No — dijo sin mirarme — simplemente creo que estas yendo muy rápido — suspiró con la mirada perdida en algún punto.

—Tranquila, no volverá a ocurrir — le dije antes de tomarla de la mano y comenzar a caminar rumbo a su casa.

—Noah, lo siento — dijo con tristeza — es solo que yo… — no la deje terminar poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

—No digas nada, por favor — dije quedito — prometí ser paciente — suspire sin dejar de caminar ahora en silencio.

Realmente me sentía mal por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, le había expuesto mis sentimientos de tal manera, que había dicho por primera vez un te amo, sabiendo que nunca lo podría utilizar con alguien que no fuese ella.

Pero al parecer no fue suficiente, o lo hice demasiado pronto. Al final tan solo sé que ella no siente lo mismo por mí, aun. Y sé que el tener a Quinn en casa no ayuda a mejorar la situación por lo que prefiero ya no decir más.

—Gracias por aceptar la invitación — le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla notando su descontento ante esto.

—Noah, por favor — suplico mirándome a los ojos — no quiero que nuestra noche termine así. Te quiero — dijo triste mientras se ponía sobre las puntas de sus pies para besarme, pero traté de que el beso no se prolongara.

—También te quiero — le dije rozando sus labios con los míos, aun cuando mi corazón exigía un mayor contacto — descansa — le dije antes de dar media vuelta y alejarme de su casa dejándola de pie sin reaccionar.

Camine lo más rápido que pude con mis manos cerradas en puños queriendo destrozar todo lo que me encontraba en el camino, sintiendo que había quedado como un completo imbécil delante de ella, pero sobre todo queriendo llorar al saber que quizá ella nunca me amaría como yo lo hacía desde hace mucho.

De pronto comenzó a llover, parecía diluvio mientras yo corría sin dirección alguna, sintiendo como mi ropa se enfriaba. Sabía que estaba actuando mal, que había aceptado ser paciente, pero quizá lo dije sin pensarlo, porque estar con Rachel se había vuelto una necesidad para poder sobrevivir, y temía que al llegar mañana este sueño se terminara.

Y ahora estaba allí de pie, frente al lugar al que había estado tantas veces, sin saber qué hacer, esperando una señal del destino.

* * *

Si son tan amables me gustaría que me hicieran llegar sus quejas y sugerencias por medio de sus reviews que son muy preciados para mi, sin ellos esta historia hubiese sido solo un capitulo y miren, ahora son tres. ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Hospital and Reconciliation

Veamos que les parece este nuevo capitulo, me alegra leer sus reviews porque me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Gracias por leer mi historia. Espero que la disfruten, y sobre todo las ayude a despejarse :)

* * *

De todas las veces que he estado aquí, no recuerdo una donde me sintiera más mierda como me siento ahora, nada me importaba salvo la lápida frente a mí donde se puede leer:

"_Norman Puckerman_

_(1973-2008)_

_Esposo y padre amoroso._

_El Dios en quien yo creo no nos manda el problema, sino la fuerza para sobrellevarlo"._

Hacía seis años que se había marchado para siempre dejándonos a mi madre, a mi hermana y a mí sin su presencia.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? — repetí la misma pregunta que tantas veces antes le había hecho mientras caía sobre mis rodillas sintiendo como el agua golpeaba mi ropa ya empapada, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegaría.

—¡Me haces falta! — Grite desesperado mientras intentaba distinguir si eran lágrimas o solo la lluvia la que mojaba mi rostro — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? — no sé cuántas veces se lo volví a preguntar, solo sé que mi voz estaba muy lejana a ser la mía.

—¿Cómo es que debo comportarme con ella? — dije por lo bajo mientras leía nuevamente su nombre en la lápida — Sabes que la amo, pero yo no sé cómo manejarlo. En verdad necesito de tus consejos — dije entre sollozos intentando calmarme.

—Sé que estuvo mal, debí esperar más tiempo — suspire mientras intentaba limpiarme inútilmente el agua de mi rostro — realmente esperaba venir aquí y decirte que todo estaba bien, que mi madre había sido comprensiva con Rachel y todas esas cosas que aunque pasaron me saben tan amargas, como una mala cerveza — le dije y comencé a reír por un momento.

—Sí, lo recuerdo — dije mientras acariciaba la lápida mojada — nuestra primera cerveza juntos, justo después de que mi madre llego con la noticia de que estaba embarazada y tú quisiste celebrar — mi voz sonó tan lejana — te extraño tanto — para este momento más lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos — me hacen faltas tus abrazos y tus palabras de aliento acompañado por un ataque del señor cosquillas — no fui consiente hasta que volví a la realidad de que estaba llorando acostado a un lado de la lápida.

—¿Qué hago ahora? — Pregunte triste — ¿Qué pasa si ya no quiere saber nada de mí? ¡Cómo pude ser tan estúpido! — grite molesto conmigo mismo y dando un golpe a la lápida.

—Ella no se merece esto — dije con la mirada pérdida en algún punto inexistente mientras seguía en el suelo mojado junto a la tumba de mí padre.

—No soy bueno para ella — y volví a llorar al sopesar la realidad, al ser consciente de que a partir de mañana, cuando el sol saliera yo volvería a ser Puck, el de antaño, el que después de la muerte de su padre se había vuelto un desobligado e insolente.

Sería de nuevo aquello que ella no ama y que no podría amar, porque aun cuando me pesaba decirlo, ella sentía por Finn lo que quizá jamás podría sentir por mí. Y esto me mataba, eran grandes y afiladas espadas las que me atravesaban ante esta verdad.

Ya no era consciente del tiempo, ni siquiera había notado que la lluvia había cesado, ni de en qué momento me quede dormido.

.

.

.

—Noah — una voz me llamaba pero yo solo quería seguir soñando con ella, con Rachel. En un sueño donde éramos felices y ella me amaba — Noah — volvió a llamarme esa voz que me recordaba a alguien, pero fue el tono de preocupación lo que llamo mi atención por completo obligándome a querer despertar.

—Sueles ser muy infantil — dijo la voz mientras sentía que comenzaba a acariciar mi cabello y yo luchaba por abrir los ojos.

—Ve a descansar — una nueva voz apareció y yo seguía sin poder despertar — en tu estado no son buenas las desveladas — era una voz tan maternal.

—Quiero estar aquí cuando despierte — entonces la reconocí. Era Quinn, la persona que le hacía mimos a mi cabello.

—Venga, él se pondrá bien — mi madre habló — el médico ha dicho que no es nada.

¿Médico? ¿Dónde demonios estoy? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?, esas y muchas más preguntas rondaban mi mente mientras trataba de despertar desesperadamente. Entonces lo note, un dolor en todo mi cuerpo como si me hubiese aplastado un auto, todo dolía y mi mente era un caos.

—De cualquier modo, prefiero quedarme — le respondió.

Y eso fue todo lo que escuche puesto que mi cerebro mando una orden directa para que me perdiera mandándome a la inconciencia.

.

.

.

Cuando abrí los ojos la vi, tan frágil e inocente como solía ser cuando dormía. Aun cuando solo había tenido una vez el honor de contemplarla al dormir, podría asegurar que sería uno de mis mejores pasatiempos.

Se le notaba incomoda en esa posición, realmente me moría de ganas por atraerla a mí y recostarla sobre mi pecho para que pudiese descansar mejor.

Entonces todo se hizo nítido, no estaba en mi casa, en mi cama sino en una camilla de hospital. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde la cena familiar? Realmente esperaba que no fuera tanto.

Suspire y mire al techo por un momento, como si fuese la cosa más interesante que pudiera hacer. De pronto muchas interrogantes abordaron mi mente, todas y cada una relacionadas con Rachel.

—Hola — su voz sonaba algo rara debido a que se acababa de despertar, por lo que me sorprendió.

—Hola — salude mientras dejaba de admirar el techo para verla a ella.

—¿Qué pasa, Noah? — Preguntó levantándose del sofá, acercándose a mí — ¿Por qué lloras? — no había notado eso hasta que ella amablemente limpió un par de lágrimas.

Realmente no supe que contestar, como decirle que lloraba porque temía que esta fuese la última vez en que nos veríamos, al menos de una manera tan íntima.

—Por nada — dije y suspire mientras intentaba darle una sonrisa, que al ver su rostro me hizo comprender que solo se había quedado en una mueca.

—Nadie llora por nada — me respondió mientras colocaba una de sus manos en mi mejilla mirándome tiernamente.

—No me veas así — _lo haces más difícil_, termine la frase en mi mente.

—¿Por qué pasaste la tormenta en el cementerio? — preguntó preocupada.

—Necesitaba pensar muchas cosas — miré a otro punto en la habitación para evitarla.

—Tu madre ha estado muy preocupada — soltó de momento — te ha llamado al móvil y como estaba en la chamarra que me has dado, al contestar yo se ha pensado lo peor.

—Extrañamente, mi madre no suele comportarse así — le aclaré mientras trataba de alejar los pensamientos de besarla.

—Realmente ha sido Quinn la primera en llamar, pero tu madre le cogió el móvil cuando me comenzó a gritar — dijo molesta.

—Sí, así es ella — sonreí al recordar unas cuantas discusiones con ella, lo que provoco que Rachel frunciera el ceño.

—Siempre — lanzó un bufido en señal de enfado, pero de un momento a otro me cogió la mano y comenzó a sonreír — me has tenido muy preocupada, no me he tranquilizado hasta hace poco cuando los médicos descartaron que fuese neumonía, y gracias a Dios que estas bien — habló tan rápido que tarde en procesar la información.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? — le pregunte mientras me removía un poco en la camilla.

—Un par de días — respondió de mala manera colocando sus manos a ambos lados de su cintura, molesta — Podrías mirarme de una vez — contraatacó sin previo aviso — ¿Qué ha pasado para que me trates así? — sus ojos se llenaron en lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

—Nada — dije mirándola a los ojos como ella lo pedía.

—Sabes que no te lo creo — su voz sonaba un tanto desesperada e incluso comenzaba a titubear, como lo hacía cuando estaba a punto de llorar.

—Rachel, lamento mucho el haberme comportado como un imbécil — un suspiro salió de mi parte sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos — no tengo excusa por el mal momento que te hice pasar — ella me iba a interrumpir — déjame terminar — le pedí.

No sé realmente de donde obtuve fuerzas para pronunciar las palabras que más amargas me sabrían.

—No soy lo suficientemente bueno para merecerte — su cara paso de la tristeza, a la consternación y por ultimo al enojo.

—¿Estas terminando conmigo? — esto lo digo casi gritando, sorprendentemente nadie entro a ver lo que pasaba.

—Sinceramente — suspire — no sé qué somos — ella pareció estar analizando lo que diría a continuación.

Su silencio se prolongó tanto que decidí continuar, ya que ella parecía tener una lucha interna.

—Rachel, ni siquiera tu puedes definir esto que tenemos — trate de sonreír, pero se quedó solo en eso, en un intento — sé que sientes algo por Finn — ella me miró fijamente dándome la oportunidad de continuar — realmente no creo poder competir contra ello.

Un nuevo silencio se posó en la habitación comenzando a desesperarme.

—Te amo — le dije triste — y me es imposible no decirte lo que siento, no puedo callar a mi corazón — podría parecer un marica al decir todo esto, pero realmente lo necesitaba para después… — prometí ser paciente pero contigo no puedo serlo, no cuando te amo tanto que quisiera gritarlo.

Ella lloraba al igual que yo, podía verla estática sujetando con fuerza mi mano.

—He cambiado mucho y no pienso echarlo todo por la borda cuando ya no estemos juntos, solo… — pensaba seguir hablando pero ella pareció reaccionar.

—No te pienso dejar — dijo con firmeza, la cual me hizo sonreír por un momento al recordar por qué amaba a esta mujer — Noah, tengo miedo.

—¿De qué? — le pregunte con ternura mientras acariciaba con cuidado su mano que seguía sujeta a la mía.

—De despertar — fruncí el ceño al no entender — todo esto, tú y yo — sonrió — nunca he sido tan feliz como lo estoy siendo contigo — confesó — tengo miedo de que esto acabe, de que tu descubras que en verdad no soy la chica perfecta para ti.

—Rachel — le llame para que guardara silencio — puedes acercarte un poco — le pedí y ella obedeció sin protestar.

Sin pensarlo me acomode un poco en la cama, lo suficiente para poder alcanzar sus labios con los míos. Con mi mano libre la atraje más hacia mí de manera que le fuese imposible resistirse y entonces sus labios se comenzaron a mover al compás de los míos, después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo de no hacerlo, porque si solo han pasado un par de días para mi han sido siglos.

—Te amo, pequeña — le dije mirándola a los ojos — yo también tengo miedo, un miedo que me recorre todo el cuerpo cada noche desde que te conozco, acrecentado cuando comenzamos a salir — le confesé.

—¿Cómo es posible que Noah Puckerman tenga miedo? — pregunto con una sonrisa divertida y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se posó en mi cara.

—Porque todo comenzó como un sueño — le conté — y mi miedo más grande es el perderte, que por mis estupideces y presiones te alejes o que conozcas a alguien mejor que yo.

—Eso no pasará — besó mi frente — estaré contigo — sonrió — y seré una molestia para ti, así que espero y no te canses de mí.

—No, eso nunca — ahora fue ella quien me besó — te quiero — dije contra sus labios.

—Te quiero, tontito — sonrió dulcemente — no vuelvas a darme otro susto como este, por favor — suplicó.

—No amor, todo estará bien — le digo algo cansando.

—Descansa, Noah — dice acariciando mi cabello por lo que cierro los ojos disfrutando de la sensación — llamaré al doctor para que te revise — asiento y me quedo así en silencio mientras la escucho salir.

.

.

.

Después de que el médico me dijese que todo marchaba bien me quede dormido, aun me sentía abrumado por todo lo que había pasado, no podía creer que las cosas con Rachel hubiesen mejorado.

—¿He dormido mucho? — le pregunte cuando desperté mientras ella leía un libro.

—No lo suficiente — me dijo sonriendo, pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo alguien llamo a la puerta — adelante — ella me miró tímida antes de girarse para ver quién era.

—¡Hey, hola chicos! — Saludó Artie, quien era empujado por Tina — ¿Cómo te sientes, Puck? — dijo llegando al lado de mi cama, Tina sonreía y le daba un vaso a Rachel.

—Te hemos traído esto, alguien nos ha dicho que no has comido nada — instantáneamente miré a Rachel.

—Amor, ve a comer algo — le dije amablemente pero ella negó con la cabeza — Rachel, hazlo por mí, ¿Tina, puedes llevar a Rachel a comer algo? — le pedí.

—Claro Puck, ya volvemos — dijo antes de darle un beso en los labios a Artie, lo que me dejo sorprendido, para luego halar a Rachel del brazo, quien me miraba con el ceño fruncido algo seria, haciéndome sonreír.

Apenas salieron por la puerta Artie me miró algo sonrojado por el beso que Tina le había dado.

—Tranquilo — le sonreí — realmente hacen buena pareja — el me miró atento — además hace mucho que lo sospechaba.

—¿El qué? — preguntó algo desconcertado mientras se acomodaba en su silla de ruedas.

—Tú y Tina — le dije sonriendo — te lo mereces — Artie sonrió ante mis palabras — ¿Cómo va todo por el Glee Club? — quise saber.

—Todo ha ido bien, quizá algo sorprendidos por las nuevas parejas que se han formado, preocupados por tu estado de salud y ayudando a Quinn — explicó lentamente.

—¿Nuevas parejas? — pregunte sin entender acomodándome en la camilla, enderezándome.

—Sí. Rachel y tú, Tina y yo — se encogió de hombros — todos allá te mandan saludos, el Sr. Schue quizá se pase más tarde, esta algo estresado últimamente — dijo a modo de disculpa.

—Dile que no se preocupe, que ya pronto me tendrá de vuelta — le sonreí — mañana me dan el alta y al día siguiente planeo volver a clases, no quiero pasar un momento más en la cama — ambos reímos — además de que no quiero que Rachel siga perdiendo clases por mi culpa.

—Ella te quiere, por eso lo hace — asiento — además no la está descuidando, ha sabido compaginar todo, ha ido a clases y tengo entendido que ayuda a tu madre con Dani.

—Eso no lo sabía — le dije sorprendido.

—Ahora lo sabes, tómalo en cuenta — volví a asentir.

—¿Cómo esta Quinn? — pregunte de la nada esperando atento su respuesta.

—Ella y la bebé están bien — sonrió — ahora están viviendo donde Finn, la Señora Hudson se lo ha tomado bien y los está apoyando.

—Es lo menos que podría hacer, es su nieta — le digo más tranquilo y Artie asiente.

Hablamos de cosas sin sentido, de cómo fue que se le declaro a Tina y de que realmente, ella termino dando el primer paso, para cuando ellas volvieron Artie ya me había puesto al día de todos los cotilleos que corrían por los pasillos de la escuela, al menos nadie relacionaba mi ausencia y estadía en el hospital con Rachel, al menos no haciéndola pasar por la mala del cuento.

—Hemos estado charlando y queremos preguntaros algo — dije mientras tomaba a Rachel de la mano y Tina se sentaba en el regazo de Artie, mirándome atentas — ¿les apetece quedar con vosotros para ir por un café? — les pregunte sonriendo.

—¿Una cita doble? — preguntó Tina a lo que Artie asintió recibiendo como premio un beso de su parte.

—Será cuando tu estés bien — sentenció Rachel, mirándome sería.

—Cuando ustedes decidan, ¿verdad Artie? — el asintió secundando mi propuesta.

—Es más, podemos invitar a Kurt y Mercedes — sugirió Tina.

—Entonces una cita triple — dijo Rachel haciendo que todos riéramos ante esto, ya que Kurt y Mercedes no eran pareja, sobre todo con las preferencias sexuales del primero ya declaradas.

.

.

.

Después de que Artie y Tina se marchasen le pedí a Rachel que hiciera lo mismo, debía descansar en una cama. Ella se resistió al principio, pero aun cuando hoy las clases habían sido suspendidas, mañana si las habría.

—Estaré aquí apenas salga de clases — sentenció mientras me daba un casto beso.

—Para esa hora espero estar ya en casa — le dije sonriendo — te mandare un mensaje para decirte donde estoy.

—Eso me recuerda algo — caminó a su bolso y tomo algo, luego regreso a mi lado y sonrió aunque algo dudosa — esto es tuyo — dijo dándome mi móvil — me gusta tu fondo de pantalla — dijo besándome nuevamente.

—Somos nosotros — sonreí contra sus labios — siempre te tengo conmigo — ella sonrió tiernamente.

—Te quiero, descansa por favor — me dijo besando mi frente — te veo mañana.

—Te quiero más — dije sonriendo ampliamente — iré a por ti — ella me miró seria por un momento antes de sonreír y darme un último beso.

Me quede mirando a la puerta comenzando a sentirme algo cansado, ya quería volver a mi casa, ver a Dani y abrazarla, la pobre debe estar preocupada por mí.

Rachel me había mencionado que mi madre no pasaría la noche aquí porque no tenía con quien dejar a mi hermana, y no me importaba porque realmente me apetecía estar solo por un rato, necesitaba pensar y sopesar todo lo que mi día había conllevado.

Abrí mi móvil y miré la foto donde estaba con Rachel abrazándola, sonriendo como hasta hace poco la había visto antes de marcharse.

Entonces mis manos se movieron con voluntad propia y sonreía al escribir el mensaje más cursi que hasta ese momento hubiese escrito.

"_Hola mi amor, espero que ya estés en tu casita y que sobre todo sonrías cuando leas este mensaje tanto o más que yo al escribirlo. Apenas cruzaste la puerta y ya te extrañaba, realmente te extraño mucho . Te quiero mucho, pequeña._

_Descansa y sueña conmigo, que yo soñare contigo._

_Te mando muchos besos, te quiero"._

Pasaron quizá un par de minutos cuando su respuesta llego haciéndome sonreír ampliamente.

"_Sí, realmente me has hecho sonreír con tu mensaje. Yo también te extraño, bebé. Espero que descanses y sueñes realmente conmigo, te mando muchos besos más y te veré mañana, solo serán unas cuantas horas lejos. Te quiero, amor"._

Después de eso me quede dormido, con una enorme sonrisa en mis labios. Y sí, como todas las noches soñé con ella, con una vida juntos siendo enteramente felices. Ya luego pensaría como sorprender a mi chica.

Seré como los tipos de las películas, que hacen cualquier cosa para enamorar a su chica, y eso haré. Luchare por lo que amo y a quien amo es a ella.

* * *

Quizá sea algo más corta que las anteriores pero he intentado hacer lo mejor posible cambiando detalles de la serie, ya ustedes notaran cuales. Quiero darles las gracias por estos cuatro capítulos que ustedes me han hecho escribir. Debo mencionar que esta historia no solo la hago yo, sino todas ustedes que me hacen el favor de leer y dejarme sus reviews. Sigan haciéndolo, ustedes son mi inspiración. Un beso y nos seguimos leyendo ;)


	5. Memories and more (Pov Rachel)

Alguien por allí quería un Pov. Rachel así que aquí esta. Solo espero que sea de su agrado. No es tan fácil pensar como una chica, sobre todo como Rachel que es una mujer muy complicada. Realmente espero haberlo hecho bien. Lean y juzguen.

* * *

Realmente me cuesta creer como han cambiado las cosas en el último mes, es decir hasta hace un par de meses estaba loca porque Finn se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia él. Pero entonces va y mete a Quinn a su cama, y lo más importante ¡la deja embarazada!

Aun cuando mis sentimientos por él fuesen realmente grandes, y lo eran en ese momento, no me podía dar el privilegio de dejar sin una familia a ese bebé. Aun cuando Quinn fuese, ¿mi peor enemiga? Sinceramente no sé qué es ella en mi vida, quizá ambas somos una molestia en la vida de la otra.

Esas y muchas conclusiones más llegaban a mi cabeza después de haber llegado a casa del hospital.

Hasta el viernes todo parecía de lo más normal, Noah y yo cenaríamos con su madre el sábado y todo parecía perfecto, hasta que esa llamada me sorprendió.

—**Flash Back****—**

Después de que Noah me dejo en la puerta de mi casa, cómo cada día al caer la noche, no podía evitar sentir esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago, y no era solo al despedirnos sino también al vernos, saludarnos y por supuesto al besarnos.

Después de saludar a mis padres que aún estaban en la sala de estar mirando la televisión, me dirigí a mi habitación lentamente, tome mi pijama y entré al baño a cambiarme, estaba acomodándome para dormir cuando el sonido de mi móvil me despertó.

—¿Hola? — Mi saludo salió a modo de pregunta.

—¡Hey, Rachel! Soy Finn — era raro escuchar su voz, sobre todo así de entusiasmado — sé que es algo tarde pero, quisiera saber si puedo acompañarte mañana en tu caminata matutina por el parque.

—Bueno, supongo que si — suspire al pensar en si debía o no decirle a Noah sobre esto — el parque es de todos, así que no le veo inconveniente.

—Excelente, a las 7:00 am paso por ti — después de eso corto la comunicación dejándome con dos sentimientos distintos. Después de eso me quede pensativa por un largo rato sin poder conciliar el sueño.

—**Fin Flash Back****—**

Recordar ese momento me hacía darme cuenta de lo débil que había sido, por una parte en ese momento me hacía feliz el quedar con Finn fuera de la escuela, es decir hace mucho que no charlábamos y mi corazón latía desbocado en respuesta. Pero la otra parte, podría decir que la razón, me decía que esto estaba mal, que ambos estábamos en una relación y sobre todo que él sería papá, que al final del día todos saldríamos heridos.

Aun con todas esas razones para no asistir al día siguiente de esa llamada, una parte de mi hizo todo por estar allí.

—**Flash Back—**

Me levante cerca de 6:30 am, me apresure a ponerme mi ropa deportiva he hice con mi cabello la típica coleta que se quedaría estática en mi cabeza. Desayune algo ligero, un jugo de naranja y una rebanada de pan con mermelada de fresa.

Estaba terminando de guardar mis cosas en mi maletita cuando el timbre llamo mi atención, lo que suponía que Finn estaba aquí.

—¡Buenos días! — saludó apenas le abrí la puerta, sonriendo de una manera que me hacía temblar.

—Hola — dije tímidamente mientras sonreía un poco.

—¿Nos vamos? — pregunto quitándome la maletita de mi mano provocando que reaccionara y dejara de contemplarle.

—Sí, vamos — dije al fin saliendo de casa cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

.

.

.

Después de correr por al menos 30 minutos nos sentamos a descansar en uno de los banquillos que había alrededor del lago. Trate de sentarme en el otro extremo del banquillo, pero el acorto la distancia quedando separados solo por mi maletita.

Disimuladamente me apresure a sacar mi botella de agua, y le di un sorbo notando que Finn no despegaba su vista de mí, lo cual me estaba incomodando de sobre manera.

—Deja de mirarme — le solté de golpe sorprendiéndolo.

—No creí que fuese un delito el hacerlo — dijo y comenzó a reír, provocando que yo riera por un momento.

—Claro que no, pero no me siento cómoda — confesé mientras guardaba la botella y sacaba una pequeña toalla para limpiarme el poco sudor que corría por mi rostro.

—Y, ¿Por qué te incomoda? — preguntó en un intento por parecer seductor, lo cual fue solo eso, un intento.

—No lo sé, quizá porque… — me callé de golpe al darme cuenta de lo que diría, lo cual en este momento sería como morir.

—Adelante, dime porque — él quería que continuara, pero por ningún motivo lo haría.

Como se supone que le diría que de ser otra nuestra situación en lugar de hablar estaríamos besándonos, eso le demostraría que le quería.

—Mejor, sigamos corriendo — dije poniéndome en pie cogiendo mis cosas — anda abuelo, querías correr ¿no? — sonreí y él hizo lo mismo.

Comenzamos a correr nuevamente, y aunque el parecía tomarlo bien sabía que estaba cansado, aun cuando estuviese en el equipo de futbol no era el hombre más atlético del mundo, ni siquiera tenía los brazos que Noah tiene.

—Noah — dije en un susurro perdiendo un tanto el ritmo mientras intentaba volver a correr.

—¿Has dicho algo? — preguntó Finn deteniéndose un par de pasos delante de mí, por lo que negué con la cabeza y seguí corriendo.

.

.

.

Cerca del medio día ambos estábamos bañados en sudor, gracias a todo el ejercicio que habíamos hecho, por lo que decidimos volver a sentarnos ahora en el pasto que rodeaba el camino.

Nos tiramos por un rato en el pasto mirando al cielo, en silencio. Lo cual agradecí ya que realmente no me apetecía hablar, sobre todo con Finn. Su móvil sonó un par de veces pero a él pareció no importarle apagándolo al momento para que no molestaran.

No podía quitarme de la cabeza a Noah y el hecho de que estuviese aquí con el tipo al que yo, ahora realmente no sabía lo que sentía, pero que tampoco quería averiguarlo.

—¿Quieres un helado? — soltó poniéndose en pie, extendiéndome su mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

—Sí, claro — no pude evitar titubear al dar mi respuesta.

Me sorprendió el hecho de que al llegar a donde vendían los helados seguíamos tomados de la mano y ninguno de los dos parecía querer soltar el agarre.

—¿Qué les doy? — pregunto amablemente el heladero.

—Yo quiero un helado de fresa — a lo que el señor comenzó a servirle el helado a Finn.

—¿Y para su novia? — esa palabra me tomo por sorpresa haciéndome reaccionar, soltando de un tirón la mano de Finn.

—De chocolate y señor, no somos pareja — dije lo suficientemente alto para dejarlo en claro a ambos, ante la mirada sorprendida de mi acompañante.

Después de pagar los helados caminamos hacia un banquillo libre que estaba de espaldas a la avenida, pero daba una magnifica vista al lago. Y allí comenzamos a comer en silencio.

—Has visto, ese hombre cree que somos pareja — soltó de momento dejándome algo noqueada sin saber que responder.

—Sí, por eso le he aclarado que no lo somos — dije seria.

—Rachel, yo sé que me quieres — lo dijo mirándome a los ojos, hechizándome — basta con ver los detalles que tienes conmigo.

—¡No! — Prácticamente le grite — esto era justo lo que Noah dijo que pasaría — bufé.

—Deja de hablar de ese idiota un momento — mi tolerancia había llegado al límite por lo que lo mire enojada.

—No te permito que le llames así — le grite — nosotros solo tratamos de ayudarlos, por el bebé y no porque yo quiera algo contigo — seguía gritando ante un Finn que parecía disfrutar la situación — entiende algo, tuvimos la oportunidad de estar juntos y lo tiraste a la basura, por una vez en tu vida trata de hacer algo bien.

No supe cómo, solo recuerdo que de un omento a otro sus labios estaban estampados contra los míos intentando encontrar una respuesta de mi parte. Cuando me quise dar cuenta le estaba respondiendo el beso, pero no dejé que se alargara.

Me separe de él y vi en sus labios una sonrisa de satisfacción haciendo que mi sangre ardiera en mi interior.

—¡Idiota! — le grite antes de darle una bofetada, cogí mis cosas y comencé a alejarme del lugar sintiendo las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas.

—**Fin Flash Back—**

Recordar ese beso me hacía sentirme la persona más estúpida del planeta, Noah no se merecía eso de mi parte. Sobre todo porque yo no tenía derecho de haberle reclamado el que Quinn estuviera en su casa y más porque yo fui la causa por la que Finn no contesto el móvil.

Noah trataba de mantenerme siempre dentro de su vida, me decía todo y yo le pagaba con secretos, era la peor novia que pudiese existir.

—**Flash Back—**

Caminamos un par de metros en silencio, sin saber que decir. Algo en el aire decía que este silencio era de los incomodos, sobre todo porque me sentía culpable por el beso que le había dado a Finn hace unas cuantas horas. Pero no estaba en mis planes decírselo.

—¿Qué pasa, Noah? — Pregunté dulcemente haciendo que él se detuviera y me mirara fijamente como si no hubiese entendido la pregunta — Esta noche te noto diferente, ni siquiera me has dado un beso.

—Amor — dijo después de suspirar sonoramente haciendo que un miedo se apoderara de mí en ese momento — Quinn se quedara en mi casa esta noche — cuando lo hizo creí que era un chiste pero Noah no estaba riendo.

—Me parece que no escuche bien — dije nerviosamente.

—Los padres de Quinn le han echado de casa y no tiene a donde ir — dijo pausadamente, explicándose.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo? — Dije casi gritando — Finn es el que debe llevarla a su casa, ¡no tú! — sí, estaba molesta.

—Amor cálmate, por favor — él dijo intentando tomar mi rostro entre sus manos pero di un paso atrás evitando el contacto.

—¡No me pidas que me calme! — Volví a gritar — ¿Cómo pretendes que duerma esta noche sabiendo que ella estará en tu casa? — dije a punto de llorar, moviéndome desesperada de un lado a otro.

—Rachel — me llamo pero yo no quería escuchar — amor, mírame — dijo mientras me abrazaba para hacer que le mirase, pero yo no se lo ponía tan fácil ya que intentaba zafarme.

—¿Cómo se supone que actuaré durante la cena? — dije sintiendo que un par de lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos y Noah sin pensarlo las seco con sus dedos haciéndome temblar con su toque.

—Rachel Berry, te amo a ti — soltó mirándome a los ojos sin titubear.

—¿Qué has dicho? — me quede en shock sorprendida y sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro, aferrándome a su abrazo para no caer al sentir que mis piernas no me sostendrían por mucho tiempo.

—Dije que te amo, que eres la única chica en mi vida — se acercó a mí oído — y la única con la que pienso hacer el amor, porque te amo — un estremecimiento mayor me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo pude reaccionar, besándolo desesperada pero transmitiendo todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Quería borrar la sensación que Finn había dejado en mis labios, quería que Noah borrara ese recuerdo. Lo necesitaba.

—Debemos llegar a casa — dijo contra mis labios haciendo que le regalara un puchero para que me siguiera besando.

—Lo sé — dije resignada mientras le tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a caminar — te prometo que tratare de comportarme, pero sabes que no será fácil teniéndola allí.

—Eso lo he tenido claro, mi amor — me abrazó dulcemente mientras yo intentaba idear una manera de que mis dudas se dispersaran — pero no habría tomado esa decisión de no ser por la bebé, no tenía donde llevarla y solo será esta noche — algo en sus palabras me hacía dudar.

—Es lo que espero — dije mirándole tiernamente.

—Así será, porque a primera hora de mañana mi madre hablara con Finn para ayudarlos a decirle como está la situación a la señora Hudson — Asentí mientras llegábamos a su casa, comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa al no saber lo que realmente me encontraría allí.

—**Fin Flash Back—**

Aún sigo intentando deshacerme del recuerdo de ese beso, estoy luchando constantemente y huyo de Finn a toda costa. Ahora había algo que me hacía sentir culpable por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

—**Flash Back—**

Nos despedimos de su familia y de la intrusa que estaba allí, de Quinn. Después de eso le pedí a Noah que me acompañara a casa para no irme sola.

—¿Es verdad lo que dijiste hace rato? — pregunté lentamente mientras me frotaba los brazos por el frío haciendo que Noah me colocara su chamarra sobre mis hombros.

—¿Qué cosa? — parecía no entender lo que le preguntaba mientras pasaba su brazo sobre mis hombros abrazándome.

—El que me amas — dije mirándole por un momento antes de fijar mi mirada al frente nuevamente.

—¿Te ha molestado que lo dijera? — me preguntó mientras se detenía y sin mirarlo le imite, quedándonos parados bajo la luz de una farola.

—No — respondí sin mirarle — simplemente creo que estas yendo muy rápido — suspiré con la mirada perdida en algún punto.

—Tranquila, no volverá a ocurrir — me dijo antes de tomarme de la mano y comenzar a caminar rumbo a mí casa.

—Noah, lo siento — dije con tristeza — es solo que yo… — no me dejó terminar poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios.

—No digas nada, por favor — dijo quedito — prometí ser paciente — suspiró sin dejar de caminar ahora en silencio.

Este silencio se me estaba haciendo incomodo, demasiado asfixiante. Él parecía pensativo y yo le rehuía la mirada, no quería ver decepción en sus ojos porque eso me mataría, todo esto ya me mataba.

—Gracias por aceptar la invitación — me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla haciendo que este hecho me molestara.

—Noah, por favor — le suplique mientras le veía a los ojos — no quiero que nuestra noche termine así. Te quiero — dije triste mientras me ponía sobre las puntas de mis pies para besarle, pero apenas mis labios tocaron los suyos él se apartó.

—También te quiero — me dijo rozando sus labios con los míos — descansa — así fue como se despidió de mi antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse dejándome estática sin reaccionar.

Me quede de pie viéndolo alejarse, notando que la lluvia comenzaba a caer fuertemente, esperando que él llegase a su casa sano y salvo. Suspiré entrando a la casa evitando hacer ruido, no quería que mis padres me llenaran de preguntas sobre todo al ver lágrimas caer por mi rostro.

.

.

.

Me disponía a cambiarme de ropa cuando note que el aroma de Noah seguía impregnado en mí, dándome cuenta en ese momento que aún tenía su chamarra. Me la quite con cuidado y respire profundo distinguiendo su aroma y abrazándola contra mi pecho.

Era imposible que Noah estuviese enamorado de mí, sin embargo esa idea no me desagradaba, por el contrario me hacía sentir deseada por uno de los chicos más guapos de la escuela. Pero sobre todo me hacía sentir especial.

Conmigo él era diferente, tenía detalles que con nadie más había tenido. Quizá una parte de mí ya estaba amando a Noah, pero la otra parte se resistía a este hecho.

Después de cambiarme me dispuse a dormir, lleve conmigo la chamarra de Noah y la acomode a un lado junto al oso de peluche que él me había regalado, para sentir que estaba aquí a mi lado.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando un móvil comenzó a sonar. Comencé a buscarlo hasta que lo encontré, era el móvil de Noah y quien llamaba era Quinn. La odie aún más al pensar que era tan estúpida como para llamarle estando en la misma casa, por lo que no iba a responder.

Pero era tan insistente que al final cedí.

—Diga — trate de ser amable.

—¿Rachel? — Preguntó sorprendida — ¿Qué haces con el móvil de Noah? — Exigió saber gritándome — ¿Dónde está él? ¿Está bien? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Por qué tienes tú su móvil? ¡Responde! — Me estaba mareando con tantas preguntas — ¡Maldita sea, responde! — su grito desesperado me hizo reaccionar.

—Noah se ha marchado hace mucho, debe estar en su cama durmiendo y su móvil estaba en su chamarra, y me la presto cuando veníamos hacía acá — dije pausadamente soltando un suspiro.

—Él no ha vuelto a casa — la voz de Débora Puckerman sonó del otro lado — ¿Rachel, sabes a donde ha ido mi hijo? — se le escuchaba algo desesperada y preocupada.

—No — suspire lentamente, pensando en si debía o no decirle que habíamos discutido por que él me ha dicho que me ama, al final decidí contarle — hemos tenido una pequeña discusión y se ha marchado sin demora después de eso.

—Bien, creo saber dónde está — dijo y sin darme tiempo a preguntar añadió — gracias Rachel, pasa buena noche.

Después de eso corto la comunicación haciendo que mi preocupación se acrecentara con el pasar del tiempo provocando que no pudiese dormir en lo que restaba de la noche.

—**Fin Flash Back—**

No podía culpar a Noah por el mal momento que me había hecho pasar, si alguien era culpable aquí, esa era yo.

Mañana le contaría lo del beso cuando fuese a su casa para visitarle, no podía darme el lujo de ocultarle cosas cuando él era sincero conmigo.

.

.

.

Apenas se hizo de día me puse en pie, me duche y desayune para irme a la escuela, algo en mi me decía que no podía esperar para ver a Noah. Quería abrazarle, besarle y mimarlo como no lo había hecho antes.

—Noah vuelve hoy — dije a Artie y a Tina cuando los encontré en el pasillo, me encontraba ligeramente más emocionada que de costumbre.

—Dirás, le dan el alta hoy — dijo Santana quien se acercaba a nosotros, seguida por Brittany.

—Bueno, el punto es que volverá a la escuela y eso me tiene tan feliz — sonreí ampliamente contagiando a los demás con mi alegría.

—Venga ya, a clases — soltó Mike quien ayudaba a Brittany con sus cosas para llegar a la primera clase.

.

.

.

Las horas se habían pasado ligeramente más rápido que de costumbre, sin ningún altercado entre Quinn y yo, ya que ella seguía culpándome por el hecho de que Noah hubiese pasado una semana en el hospital.

Al menos sus comentarios malos se los reservaba, realmente creo que lo hacía por Noah y no por mí.

Cuando salimos de la última clase y nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento me pareció notar el auto de la madre de Noah, lo cual sería extraño ya que ella estaría en el trabajo después de dejar a sus hijos en casa.

Pero entonces una niña salía de entre los autos en dirección a nosotros corriendo y saltando, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Quinn! — gritó la pequeña estando a unos cuantos metros de nosotros haciendo que la aludida se girara hacia ella.

—¡Dani! — le sonrió mientras ambas se abrazaban emotivamente. Haciendo que todos nuestros compañeros se dieran cuenta de tal acontecimiento, comenzando a sonreír al ver a tan linda niña.

_¿Qué hace la hermana de Noah aquí? _La pregunta que se formó en mi cerebro fue dicha en voz alta por Quinn.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Dani? — Preguntó mientras la niña sonreía divertida — ¿Quién te ha traído?

—Yo — al escuchar su voz deje de verlas a ellas, nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta ese momento.

—¡Noah! — gritó Quinn feliz de verle antes de abrazarle. Algo en mi comenzó a arder, los malditos celos aparecieron al verla a ella junto a él, mientras los demás le saludaban y le daban ánimos.

Aun cuando recibía toda esa atención podía notar su mirada sobre mí, y aun cuando sonreía hacia el intento por parecer molesta ante esas muestras de afecto con Quinn, yo tenía que estar con él, pero no tenía el valor.

—Tu novio está muy cariñoso con Quinn — la voz de Finn me sobresalto haciendo que pegara un pequeño salto.

—Yo diría que es tu novia quien esta cariñosa con mi novio — la cara de Finn se transformó en una mueca y de reojo vi a Noah tratando de contener su enojo.

Cuando Finn se alejó pude respirar tranquila ya que caminó y solo saludo a Noah con la cabeza para después tomar a Quinn y largarse, no sin antes haberse despedido de mi novio de una manera mucho más cariñosa y haberle prometido a Dani que los visitaría pronto, para jugar con ella.

Eso no me lo creí para nada. Todos se marchaban dejándome a mi frente a él, ya que Dani se había marchado al auto como Noah se lo había pedido.

—Hola — dijo tímido dándome un casto beso.

—Hola — no pude evitar sonreír, le había extrañado mucho en las últimas horas — ¿Qué haces conduciendo si te acaban de dar el alta? — le reñí.

—Supongo que para mi madre el que ya no esté en el hospital significa que ya puedo llevar mi vida normal — me abrazo sonriendo y dándome otro pequeño beso — te extrañaba.

—Y yo a ti — dije pasando mis manos detrás de su cuello para besarlo mejor — te quiero, tontito mío — sonreí al decir estas palabras provocando que él también sonriera.

—Te quiero más, mi pequeña — volvió a besarme lentamente y cuando ya el aire nos faltaba, se separó mordiendo un poco mi labio inferior haciéndome soltar un pequeño jadeo.

—No hagas eso — dije riendo mientras le tomaba la mano para llegar a su auto — al menos no en lugares públicos — trate de ser seductora e inocente a la vez.

Caminamos sonriendo y jugueteando hasta llegar al auto, Dani parecía entretenida mientras jugaba con sus muñecas.

—¿Qué les parece si vamos por unos helados? — la sugerencia de Noah me tomo desprevenida pero al ver el entusiasmo de Dani me quede sin argumentos para negarme, ella extrañaba tanto a su hermano como yo.

—Vale, pero después de eso a casa para que descanses — le dije a Noah dulcemente mientras me abría la puerta del auto.

—Si amor, como tu mandes — dijo dándome un pequeño beso antes de cerrar la puerta y correr al otro lado para subir y comenzar a conducir.

.

.

.

Conforme nos fuimos acercando al lugar pude notar que Noah me llevaba al mismo lugar donde Finn me había besado, me comencé a sentir nerviosa de un momento a otro.

—Venga, a por el helado — dijo Noah mientras se bajaba, camino al otro lado y abría mi puerta junto con la de Dani.

—Yo quiero uno de vainilla — al decir eso la pequeña salió corriendo hacia donde estaba el heladero.

Me quede congelada cuando note que era el mismo señor que nos había atendido el sábado pasado a Finn y a mí.

—¿Te encuentras bien, amor? — la voz de Noah me hizo volver a la realidad, pero los nervios seguían aquí.

—Sí, solo estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo — mentí y me sentí como una mala persona.

—Pues venga, que Dani nos espera — dijo tomándome de la mano y halándome para apurar el paso.

Cuando llegamos a su lado el tipo de los helados me miro y sonrió sínicamente, sabía lo que estaba pensando y yo solo esperaba que no hiciese un mal comentario.

—Hola — saludó Noah y el hombre solo meneo la cabeza — ¿De qué sabor quieres el tuyo, amor? — tan caballeroso como siempre.

—Déjeme adivinar, de chocolate — el heladero se adelantó a mi respuesta pero Noah pareció no tomarlo tan importante por lo que yo asentí.

—Yo quiero uno combinado, chocolate y vainilla por favor — pidió Noah después de que el heladero me tendiera mi helado.

Después de que pagó los helados caminamos a uno de los banquillos que estaban cerca del lago, Dani estaba un poco más allá contemplando los patos que nadaban allí.

—Rachel, ¿estás bien? — su pregunta me sorprendió mientras seguía comiendo mi helado lentamente.

—Sí, aunque quisiera que estuvieras descansando en tu casa — volví a mentir, solo un poco.

—¿Creí que querrías pasar un momento conmigo? — suspiró así que le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Claro que sí, tontito — le dije sonriendo — solo que esperaba estar en tu casa para que tu descansaras.

—Vale — soltó despacio antes de volver a comer su helado, por lo que lo imite y dirigí mi mirada hacia donde esta Dani.

Después de eso la pasamos en silencio, sé que la mente de Noah esta en movimiento y yo sigo sin atreverme a decirle lo del beso, tengo miedo.

.

.

.

Caminamos un poco por el parque con Dani frente a nosotros mientras nosotros nos abrazamos o nos besamos o hacemos cualquier otra cosa que nos permita disfrutarnos. Pero mi felicidad es a medias.

Cuando calló la tarde Noah decidió que era hora de irnos, y se ofreció a llevarme a casa en su auto y así lo hizo.

Una vez que estuvimos frente a mi casa me saque el cinturón de seguridad y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta él lo hizo, ni siquiera fui consiente de en qué momento salió del auto.

—Gracias por traerme — dije dándole un casto beso — te veo mañana en la escuela.

—Claro, mañana nos vemos — dijo y besó mi frente — te quiero, descansa y gracias por el helado — su beso me dejó desconcertada por completo.

—Te quiero y tú eres el que debe descansar — le dije antes de que se diera media vuelta en dirección a su auto. No dijo nada más, es como si él viera algo que yo no podía ver y me hacía temer por todo.

Lo veo alejarse en su auto, y mi corazón duele. Algo en este día me ha hecho pensar en lo que traerá consigo el decirle lo del beso y el quedarme callada.

Sé que Noah a pesar de parecer un chico rudo y malo, es un ser muy tierno.

.

.

.

¿Debo decirle lo del beso? ¿Debo fingir que nada ha pasado? ¿Se molestará cuando se lo diga? ¿Qué pasara con nosotros? ¿Cambiará en algo las cosas? Esas y muchas otras preguntas abordaron mi mente cuando llego la noche, cuando abrazaba el oso de felpa enfundado ahora en su chamarra que aún conservaba su aroma.

"_Buenas noches pequeña, descansa y ten dulces sueños._

_Te quiero"._

Su mensaje me hizo sonreír pero la culpabilidad me hizo llorar, haciendo que me faltara el valor para contestar su mensaje.

Ahora era yo la que tenía miedo a que el sol saliera, cuando tenía que tomar una decisión. Y con esa sensación y entre sollozos me quede dormida.

* * *

Si ya han llegado hasta aquí solo les pido un ultimo favor, díganme que les ha parecido. Sus reviews hacen que me inspire, como lo dije anteriormente ustedes escriben conmigo esta historia. Gracias por leer, un beso y sí, nos seguimos leyendo ;)


	6. Truths that kill

Vale pues aquí os dejo un extra porque realmente no se cuando publicaré, espero no tardar mucho. Espero que lo disfruten y no me odien :)

* * *

Después de que el médico me diera el alta salió junto con mi madre para darle un par de indicaciones por lo que aproveche para poder vestirme.

Estar casi una semana en el hospital había provocado que perdiera unas cuantas libras, ya que ahora mi pantalón me quedaba ligeramente grande.

Cuando mi madre volvió yo estaba listo y con la maleta al hombro, esperándola.

—Venga Noah, debemos ir por Dani al colegio — _mi madre tan linda, _pensé con sarcasmo mientras caminaba a la puerta para seguirle.

.

.

.

Durante todo el trayecto al colegio fue silencio total, mi madre no era una mujer de muchas palabras y yo tampoco iba por allí hablando de mis sentimientos, sobre todo con ella.

Supongo que nuestro distanciamiento comenzó cuando mi padre falleció, y quizá en el fondo ella me culpe a mí de lo que paso y aunque yo también lo hago, prefiero no pasar mucho tiempo pensando en ello.

—¡Noah! — gritó mi hermana al verme de pie junto al auto por lo que corrió a mi encuentro y yo me agache para quedar a su altura — te extrañe mucho.

—Y yo a ti, chaparra — le dije mientras la abrazaba fuerte.

—Venga ya, debo volver al trabajo — mi madre siempre arruinando los buenos momentos.

Después de ayudar a Dani a subirse al auto nos dirigimos al trabajo de mi madre, en el camino mi hermana no dejaba de mostrarse emocionada ante mi presencia, yo también estaba feliz de verla.

—Bien, los veo en la cena — dijo mi madre saliendo del auto — maneja con cuidado Noah y trata de que Dani coma algo — asentí pasándome al asiento del conductor.

—Adiós, mami — se despidió de ella y poco después nos pusimos en marcha dejando a mi madre en su trabajo.

—Dani, ¿te gustaría dar un paseo? — le pregunte sonriendo mientras tomaba el camino hacia mi escuela.

—¡Sí! — dijo emocionada mientras sonreía y tarareaba una de sus canciones.

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos faltaban un par de minutos para la hora de salida, por lo que Dani y yo nos quedamos en el auto.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, Noah? — preguntó mirando por la ventanilla tratando de reconocer el lugar.

—Esperar a que salga Rachel — le dije sonriendo dulcemente.

—¿También estará Quinn? — su inocencia era tan grande que no pude evitar sonreír y asentir ante lo que preguntaba.

Yo observaba por el retrovisor pendiente de cuando comenzaran a salir de la escuela mientras ella jugueteaba con sus muñecas. Cinco minutos después escuche el sonido de la campana que marcaba el final de las clases, y un par de segundos más tarde todos comenzaban a salir del recinto.

—¡Allí esta Quinn! — gritó sonriendo bajándose a toda prisa del auto comenzando a correr hacia ella.

Camine rápidamente, al menos lo intente, aun me sentía débil y no quería caerme tan pronto por lo que sonreí al ver a todos mis compañeros allí.

—¡Quinn! — gritó cuando estaba ya a unos cuantos metros de ellos haciendo que la aludida se girara hacia ella.

—¡Dani! — pude notar la sonrisa de Quinn hacerse grande, creo que en verdad quería a mi hermana.

Ambas sonreían mientras se abrazaban emotivamente. Haciendo que todos nuestros compañeros se dieran cuenta de tal acontecimiento, comenzando a sonreír al ver la escena.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Dani? — Preguntó mientras la niña sonreía divertida y miraba a todos mis compañeros — ¿Quién te ha traído?

—Yo — solté haciendo que todos se sorprendieran al verme allí o quizá era por mi aspecto algo deteriorado.

—¡Noah! — gritó Quinn feliz de verme antes de abrazarme. No podía despreciar ese abrazo, yo también le extrañaba.

Salude a todos y cada uno de mis compañeros del Glee Club, con algunas cuantas bromas por parte de Santana, y Brittany que estaba feliz jugando con Dani. Realmente ambas eran unas niñas.

Pero aun con todo esto no podía dejar de mirar a Rachel que estaba alejada de nosotros, podía notar que sonreía pero supongo que el estar abrazando a Quinn le molestaba. Sin embargo ella no hacía nada por estar aquí, conmigo.

Mis manos se cerraron en puños al ver a Finn cerca de ella susurrándole algo al oído, quería correr y apartarlo de ella, pero no era el lugar y mucho menos el momento, así que solo me dedique a sonreír ante lo que mis compañeros me decían.

Cuando Finn se alejó todo mi cuerpo se relajó, pero no duro mucho ya que se acercó a donde estábamos, me saludo con la cabeza y después sin decir nada cogió a Quinn del brazo y la halo hacia su camioneta.

—Te visitare pronto — le gritó a Dani antes de que Finn pusiera la camioneta en marcha, perdiéndose de nuestra vista.

Me alegraba saber que Quinn estaba bien, al menos en apariencia, ya después hablaría con ella.

—Bien Noah, nos vemos — dijo Tina quien se iría con Artie para estudiar un poco.

—Sí, hablamos después para lo del café — les dije sonriendo y ambos asintieron. Cuando se alejaron me dirigí a Dani — chaparra ve al auto, ahora voy.

Ella asintió y se marchó, no deje de mirarla hasta que estuvo dentro del auto, asegurándome de que nada malo le pasaría. Cuando note que solo ella estaba allí camine lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente.

—Hola — dije algo tímido dándole un casto beso.

—Hola — ambos sonreímos, por mi parte no había pasado un segundo sin que la extrañara y estar a su lado me hacía muy feliz — ¿Qué haces conduciendo si te acaban de dar el alta? — me encaró mirándome con seriedad.

—Supongo que para mi madre el que ya no esté en el hospital significa que ya puedo llevar mi vida normal — la abrace sonriendo y le di otro pequeño beso — te extrañaba.

—Y yo a ti — dijo mientras pasaba sus manos detrás de mí cuello haciéndome sonreír ante su acto — te quiero, tontito mío — sonreí al escucharla llamarme así y pude notar que ella también sonreía.

—Te quiero más, mi pequeña — volví a besarla lentamente y cuando ya el aire nos comenzaba a faltar, me aparte mordiendo un poco su labio inferior haciendo que de su boca saliera un pequeño jadeo.

—No hagas eso — dijo riendo nerviosamente mientras me tomaba la mano para llegar a mi auto — al menos no en lugares públicos — su voz hizo que me estremeciera.

Algo en su forma de ser me tenían preocupado y sorprendido, quizá actuaba así por aquello que había pasado el sábado. Cuando llegamos al auto note que Dani seguía jugando con sus muñecas así que decidí que podíamos ir al parque.

—¿Qué les parece si vamos por unos helados? — sugerí, pude notar la contradicción y sorpresa en el rostro de Rachel, pero al ver a mi hermana tan alegre pareció que no tenía nada que discutir.

—Vale, pero después de eso a casa para que descanses — añadió dulcemente mientras le abría la puerta del auto.

—Si amor, como tu mandes — sonreí dándole un pequeño beso antes de cerrar la puerta y correr al otro lado para subir y comenzar a conducir.

.

.

.

Entre más cerca estábamos del parque podía notar la tensión en el cuerpo de Rachel, aun cuando esto no lo hacía para causar eso en ella, no podía evitar pensar en lo difícil que sería cuando tuviésemos que hablar sobre ello.

Cuando aparque el auto mire de reojo a mis acompañantes y sonreí, más por cortesía que por ganas.

—Venga, a por el helado — dije mientras bajaba del auto, camine al otro lado y abrí la puerta de ambas.

—Yo quiero uno de vainilla — gritó mi hermana y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba el heladero.

Rachel se quedó estática mirando al tipo de los helados y parecía que sus temores se hacían realidad.

—¿Te encuentras bien, amor? — le dije por lo bajo haciendo que ella volviera a la realidad.

—Sí, solo estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo — podía ver en sus ojos el miedo y las dudas en todo su esplendor, no soy tonto.

—Pues venga, que Dani nos espera — dije tomándole de la mano y halándole para apurar el paso.

Cuando llegamos a su lado el tipo de los helados la miro y sonrió sínicamente, trate de no tomarlo con importancia.

—Hola — salude y el hombre solo meneo la cabeza — ¿De qué sabor quieres el tuyo, amor? — le pregunte sonriendo para que ella pidiera.

—Déjeme adivinar, de chocolate — el heladero se adelantó a su respuesta dejándome sorprendido, pero trate de no hacerlo notar para no preocupar a Rachel quien solo asintió ante lo que el hombre dijo.

—Yo quiero uno combinado, chocolate y vainilla por favor — pedí después de que el heladero le tendiera el suyo a ella.

Después de que pague los helados caminamos a uno de los banquillos que estaban cerca del lago, mientras Dani estaba un poco más allá contemplando los patos que nadaban allí y comía tranquilamente su helado.

—Rachel, ¿estás bien? — le pregunte con cuidado mientras ella seguía disfrutando de su helado.

—Sí, aunque quisiera que estuvieras descansando en tu casa — mentía, hace poco había descubierto que cuando lo hacía me rehuía la mirada, se tomaba un mechón de cabello y jugueteaba con él.

—¿Creí que querrías pasar un momento conmigo? — suspire provocando que ella me diese un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Claro que sí, tontito — me dijo sonriendo — solo que esperaba estar en tu casa para que tu descansaras.

—Vale — decidí no insistir más y volver a comer mi helado, provocando que ella me imitara y se volviera hacia donde esta Dani.

Después de eso la pasamos en silencio, Rachel quería decirme algo y no se atrevía. Yo no podía forzarla a que lo hiciera, si ella quería hacerlo yo no diría nada, solo la escucharía atento.

.

.

.

Caminamos un poco por el parque con Dani frente a nosotros mientras nos abrazábamos o besábamos, o hacíamos cualquier otra cosa que nos permitiera disfrutarnos. Aun cuando yo estaba feliz, sabía que algo no andaba bien.

Cuando se hizo más tarde decidí que era hora de volver, por lo que lleve a Rachel a su casa para quedarme más tranquilo.

Una vez que estuvimos frente a su casa ella se sacó el cinturón de seguridad y cuando estaba por abrir la puerta yo lo hice, ni siquiera parecía estar consiente de en qué momento baje del auto.

—Gracias por traerme — dijo dándome un casto beso — te veo mañana en la escuela.

—Claro, mañana nos vemos — dije y bese su frente — te quiero, descansa y gracias por el helado — supongo que cada vez que me sienta extraño por su actitud rehuiré de sus besos.

—Te quiero y tú eres el que debe descansar — me dijo antes de que me diera media vuelta en dirección a mí auto. No dije nada más y me largue del lugar.

.

.

.

Cuando llegue a casa Dani opto por ducharse, así que aproveche para ordenar una pizza, ya que no pretendía cocinar.

Estaba realmente cansado para hacer cualquier otra cosa, por lo que me tire en el sofá mientras esperaba a que la pizza llegara y Dani saliera de ducharse. Encendí un rato el televisor para ver si así se pasaba más rápido el tiempo pero no podía quitarme de la cabeza el extraño día que había pasado con Rachel, algo no andaba bien. Lo presentía.

Apenas llego la pizza nos dispusimos a cenar mientras veíamos una película, El Rey León, un clásico de Disney y nuestra favorita.

Pasamos un rato agradable entre risas y bromas, y unas cuantas lágrimas por parte de Dani ante la muerte de Mufasa, sin duda una de las partes más emblemáticas y emotivas de la historia.

Estuvimos un buen rato así hasta que se quedó dormida, así que con cuidado la lleve a su habitación, la arrope y me cerciore de que no le faltara nada, incluyendo el piolín que mi padre le compró antes de morir.

De pronto su recuerdo inundo mi mente, sentí que de un momento a otro caería por lo que me senté en la cama contemplando a Dani dormir. Acaricie su cabello por largo rato hasta que me tranquilice, aun no me podía exaltar ni tener emociones fuertes, y yo tenía afición por lo masoquista y la adrenalina.

Cuando me espabilé baje para recoger los platos y dejar limpio el lugar, no quería problemas con mi madre por el momento, suficientes problemas teníamos por separado como para acumular más.

Apenas termine me dirigí a mi habitación, cogí ropa y me dispuse a ducharme para poder dormir más tranquilo, si es que en algún momento podía conseguirlo.

Una vez que estuve ya instalado en mi cama cogí mi móvil y escribí el mensaje mientras sonreía como cada vez que pensaba en Rachel.

"_Buenas noches pequeña, descansa y ten dulces sueños._

_Te quiero"._

Pasaron los minutos esperando una respuesta que no llegaría, suspire intentando contener las ganas de lanzar el móvil contra la pared. Pensé en todas las posibles respuestas al porqué de su falta de entusiasmo y deje de hacerlo cuando la cabeza comenzó a darme pequeñas punzadas pidiéndome un descanso.

Intente no adelantarme a los hechos creando falsas conclusiones, ya hablaría con Rachel sobre todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días.

.

.

.

El sol había salido y al ver el reloj comprobé que se me hacía tarde para llegar a clase, por lo que me duche rápido y cogí mi mochila. Mi madre no me había despertado, realmente no lo había hecho en los últimos 6 años, ya no era extraño.

Ni siquiera desayune, apenas y tenía tiempo suficiente para llegar, por lo que tome mi bicicleta y salí lo más rápido que pude, al menos el tráfico era menor al de otras veces y eso me permitía más libertad.

Llegue justo a tiempo, faltaban solo 5 minutos para que dieran las 8 am por lo que solo aparque la bicicleta olvidándome de ponerle la cadena.

—Señor Puckerman — la voz del director hizo que me girara para verle.

—Buenos días — dije tratando de retomar el ritmo habitual de mi respiración.

—Me alegra que este usted de vuelta, que disfrute su regreso — dicho esto se perdió en su oficina dejándome algo desconcertado.

Seguí caminando por el pasillo para llegar a la clase y raramente no me encontré con nadie, lo cual era extraño así que solo lo deje pasar.

—Hola Puck — su voz me sorprendió, por lo que me volví para verla.

—Quinn — le sonreí, se veía adorable con esa carita de niña buena — ¿vas a clase?

—Realmente no me apetece entrar, pensaba ir a las gradas, ¿vienes? — preguntó sonriendo y simplemente no me pude negar, asentí y le ayude con sus cosas.

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a las gradas, nos sentamos mientras ambos mirábamos al frente, sin decir nada.

—¿No le extrañas? — preguntó rompiendo el silencio, por lo que me gire para verle y sonreí.

—En un principio lo hacía, sentía que había decidido mal pero — sonreí ampliamente antes de volver la vista al frente — estoy disfrutando de todo esto, es decir me sienta bien eso de ser cantante, he conocido personas geniales y sobre todo soy feliz de tener a Rachel a mi lado — ella soltó un sonoro suspiro — y, ¿tu?

—Extraño ser popular, me siento desplazada y no encuentro mi lugar — me gire al notar que su voz se quebraba por lo que me acerque a ella y le abrace — Finn parece odiarme cada vez más, siento que soy una carga para él — sus sollozos se acrecentaron y note las lágrimas mojando mi pecho.

—No es así, Quinn — dije tratando de tranquilizarla — no pienses esas cosas, recuerda que no le hace bien a la bebé — besé su cabello y se lo acaricie para que se relajara.

—No es tan fácil, mis padres me echaron y la entrenadora Sylvester me saco de las porristas, mi vida se ha visto desmoronada de un momento a otro — ella lloraba y yo no tenía argumentos para rebatir lo mal que le estaba yendo.

—Todo pasará, siempre podrás contar conmigo y lo sabes — le dije mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas — ahora sonríe que lo mejor que puedes hacer es eso.

Quinn comenzó a sonreír y pude comprobar que ya no lloraba, comenzamos a hablar de cualquier cosas, nada tenía sentido y el tiempo sin pensarlo se había pasado demasiado rápido.

Cuando mi estómago no pudo más decidimos ir por comida, ambos optamos por una hamburguesa y una Coca-Cola por lo que después de comprarla volvimos a las gradas para comer allí, era un lugar tranquilo y nadie nos molestaba.

Así que estuvimos más tiempo disfrutando del viento y de la comida, que quizá no era la más buena y mucho menos sana, pero por el momento era suficiente.

.

.

.

—Noah — su voz me sorprendió haciendo que me girara hacia ella, su rostro y su mirada me hacían denotar enojo.

—Rachel — dije despacio, casi sin ganas porque temía a lo siguiente que hiciera.

—Gracias por escucharme — Quinn se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar — sabes Rachel, él es un gran hombre, espero que lo merezcas.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron y pude ver el rostro de Rachel contraerse de dolor ante el peso de lo que acaba de escuchar. Nadie dijo nada hasta que Quinn estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de nosotros.

—Has faltado a tus clases — me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado mirándome seriamente.

—Lo sé, realmente no pensaba hacerlo pero me he encontrado a Quinn y parecía que necesitaba desahogarse — confesé.

—Y como siempre, debe ser contigo con quien lo haga — no sé si estaba celosa, pero muy a mi pesar su manera de manejar esto, me estaba volviendo loco.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que su novio sea un imbécil…— _que solo quiera conquistarte, _lo termine en mi cabeza — dime Rachel, ¿Qué te pasa? — le anime a decirme.

Ella pareció meditarlo mucho y soltó un suspiro que me caló hasta los huesos haciéndome estremecer.

—Lo siento, Noah — comenzó y yo entendí a qué se refería — no tenía por qué haberte reclamado el que Quinn se quedará en tu casa.

Hizo una pausa esperando alguna reacción de mi parte, pero yo solo me limite a escucharla, no pensaba interrumpirla por lo que le cogí la mano y la apreté un poco para darle ánimos.

—No tenía ese derecho porque yo fui la causa por la que Finn no le cogió las llamadas, Noah perdóname — ella había comenzado a llorar y mi corazón se encogió al escucharla, pero seguí sin decir nada por lo que la abrace — estuvimos corriendo en el parque, y él al final… — su voz se volvió un susurro — me beso.

Se aferró a mi abrazo como si temiese perderme, como si de un momento a otro yo me fuese a ir, ella no me conocía.

Yo no me marcharía, yo sabía todo esto porque lo vi, porque casualmente yo detuve el auto a un lado del parque cuando no sabía qué hacer con Quinn. Porque yo tome la decisión de llevarla a mi casa cuando vi ese beso, cuando sentí que mi vida se estaba escapando, porque lo único que deseaba era correr.

Pero me aferré a ese abrazo que Quinn me daba, tal y como lo hago ahora con Rachel, porque si el ser testigo de eso me desangro ahora el escucharlo de su boca me dio el tiro de gracia. Y sin darme cuenta yo también lloraba, aun cuando quería hablar no encontraba mi voz.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero nadie dijo algo y creo que todo dejo de existir. El silencio comenzó a ser sofocante.

—Lo sé — dije rompiendo el silencio atrayendo su atención haciendo que me mirara a los ojos — los vi.

Su expresión no tenía cavidad en mí, toda ella comenzó a temblar al adelantarse a lo que yo diría.

—Casualmente me detuve frente al parque y los vi — sus ojos parecían salirse de sus cuencas — tranquila, Quinn no los vio — suspiré — no pienso hacerlo — dije al imaginarme lo que ella pensaba — no te voy a dejar, a menos que sea eso lo que tu realmente quieras porque no pienso detener mi lucha ahora — sentencié y ella parecía no salir de su shock.

—¿Cómo puedes estar así tan tranquilo? — me riñó sabiendo que ambos perderíamos.

—Por fuera lo estoy, por dentro mi mente y mi corazón son un torrente de emociones pero no puedo dejar que esto me supere — admití mirando a cualquier punto mientras ella se deshacía del abrazo — tengo una lucha interna entre lo que siento y lo que me está matando.

—No te merezco — soltó de momento haciendo que mi atención se centrara en ella y sus palabras — Quinn tiene razón, eres un gran hombre — comenzó a llorar — no me has mentido y has sido claro con respecto a tus sentimientos y yo te pago con esto — intente abrazarla pero ella se negó.

—Rachel, nadie es perfecto — trate de explicarle — no echemos por la borda todo lo que hemos juntado hasta ahora, por favor — suplique.

—No es tan fácil, me siento sucia por ese beso — dijo entre sollozos.

—Amor, me lo has dicho y eso demuestra que te importo, luchemos por esto — me puse de pie al ver que ella planeaba irse.

La mire fijamente a los ojos a pesar de las lágrimas, podía ver mi propio dolor reflejado en ellos.

—Dímelo Rachel, se sincera contigo misma y di mirándome a los ojos que no me quieres, que no significo nada en tu vida y te juro que me alejare — dije con voz firme — volveré a ser tu amigo y si es posible, te ayudaré a ser feliz al lado de quien tu decidas… — suspire mirando al cielo — aun cuando ese sea Finn.

Volví a mirarla a los ojos esperando su respuesta, necesitaba escuchar lo que sea que ella tuviese que decir.

—Te amo y eso no cambiará — dije lentamente sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, mientras esperaba una respuesta que podía hacerme feliz o infeliz, pero la aceptaría porque siempre antepondría su felicidad sobre la mía.

Siempre…

* * *

Pues aquí esta un capitulo más de esta historia, se que algunas me odiarán pero las historias no son perfectas y menos cuando se trata del amor, lo sé. Gracias por dedicarle un momento a leer esto y dejar sus reviews, aun cuando no compartan mi gusto por el fútbol. Disfruten sus fiestas de Pascua, un montón de besos más y gracias. Nos leemos :)


	7. My World Is Falling Apart

Aquí os dejo un capitulo más de esta historia. Espero no decepcionar a nadie, aunque realmente lo dudo.

* * *

Esperaba paciente la respuesta de Rachel quien seguía mirándome a los ojos con demasiada intensidad.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar y ella seguía sin decir nada, toda esta situación me volvía loco, pero no había nada que hacer salvo esperar.

De pronto el sonido de mi móvil nos sorprendió haciendo que ambos perdiéramos el contacto visual. El tono de llamada no cesaba por lo que tuve que contestar, era un número que no conocía y estuve a punto de no contestar pero algo hizo que desistiera.

—¿Diga? — pregunte lentamente mirando a Rachel que seguía callada.

—¿Noah Puckerman? — pregunto mi interlocutor.

—Sí, él habla — suspire mientras esperaba que prosiguiera.

—Le llamo del Hospital Central Santa Rita para informarle — hizo una pausa y yo sentía que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho ante la mención de la palabra hospital — que su madre ha sido víctima de un asalto y fue herida de gravedad por lo que le sugiero viaje rápidamente hasta acá.

—Estaré allí lo más rápido que pueda — dije cortando la comunicación, todo estaba mal y no encontraba sentido a lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Noah, qué ha pasado? — pregunto Rachel trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad.

—Debo irme — dije cogiendo mi mochila y comenzando a andar rápido entre las gradas para llegar a la salida, pero antes de hacerlo me gire para ver a Rachel por última vez.

Vi en sus ojos la preocupación y dolor que la situación le estaba provocando, pero no había tiempo.

—Olvida esta conversación — suspire sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos — no puedo recibir una respuesta ahora. Hablaremos después — le dije mientras me echaba a correr.

No me detuve a mirarla más tiempo, sabía que estaba actuando mal pero tenía razones de peso para actuar así. Ahora la vida de mi madre era mi prioridad.

.

.

.

Tome un taxi y le pedí que me llevase rápido hasta el hospital, de camino allí hice una llamada.

—Quinn, soy Noah — dije algo agitado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? — me preguntó preocupada.

—No puedo explicártelo ahora — le dije y escuche un "entiendo" de su parte — necesito que vayas por Dani y la lleves al Centro Medico Santa Rita, por favor.

—Lo haré, lo que sea que pase — hizo una pausa — trata de estar tranquilo, te veré allí.

Cortó la comunicación cuando yo estaba bajando del taxi y corría directo a la recepción sin fijarme en las personas a mí alrededor.

—¿Dónde está? — casi le grite a la enfermera que estaba allí.

—Si no me dice el nombre no puedo darle ninguna información — explico lentamente.

—Mi madre — ella no entendió — Débora Puckerman — dije casi sin aliento.

—Lo siento, no tengo a nadie ingresado con ese nombre — entonces lo recordé.

—Entonces busque Débora Meler — dije desesperado mientras trataba de concentrarme y tranquilizarme.

—En efecto, fue ingresada de emergencia y ahora la están operando para tratar de extraer la bala — hizo una pausa y me miro — su estado es delicado.

No pude decir algo, me quede sin palabras y sentí que todo se me movió, apenas unas horas antes yo era el que estaba en el hospital y ahora era ella, no podía creerlo.

Camine lentamente hasta sentarme en una de las sillas vacías de la sala de espera, no tenía mucho que hacer salvo pedirle a Dios que la salvara, no por mi sino por mi hermana quien sufriría si mi madre… no quería ni pensarlo.

.

.

.

Llevaba aquí más de una hora y no tenía noticias, esta situación comenzaba a desesperarme. Me sentía impotente al no poder ayudar.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Puck? — me preguntó Quinn quien entraba apresurada.

—¿Dónde está Dani? — le pregunte elevándole la voz y poniéndome de pie.

—Tranquilízate, esta con Kurt y Brittany que pasaron por alguna golosina — dijo mirándome antes de abrazarme fuerte, realmente lo necesitaba por lo que también la abrace.

—¿Quién más ha venido? — pregunte para saber si Rachel estaba aquí.

—Solo ellos, Kurt nos ha traído en su auto — dijo sin soltar el abrazo, hice un gran esfuerzo para no llorar, no podía ser débil en este momento, debía ser el soporte de mi hermana, ella era mi mayor motivación — ¿Le has avisado a Rachel? — preguntó de la nada.

—No — suspiré — ya se enterara junto con los demás — dije intentando restarle importancia a la mención de su nombre.

—Noah — alguien me llamó y yo gire en dirección a donde esa voz venía soltando a Quinn, apenas me vio se lanzó sobre mí y yo le abrace fuerte — ¿Cómo esta mami? — su voz sonó débil.

—No lo sé, la están operando — dije mirándola con ternura y acariciando su mejilla, de pronto comenzó a llorar y la abrace con fuerza mientras Kurt y Brittany llegaban a nuestro lado.

—Ella se pondrá bien, ¿verdad, Noah? — preguntó entre sollozos y a mí se me calló el alma en pedazos, no sabía que responderle porque ni siquiera yo estaba seguro.

—Si… — le susurre mientras acariciaba su cabello lentamente y mirando a mis compañeros, les di las gracias sin apenas pronunciar palabra, pero ellos entendieron ya que asintieron.

.

.

.

Había pasado más de una hora desde que llegaron y Dani se había quedado dormida en mis brazos.

—Creo que debemos llamar a algún adulto — sugirió Kurt quien estaba sentado frente a mí, al lado de Brittany y Quinn a mi lado.

—No tengo familia cerca — le dije lentamente — no tengo idea de a quien llamarle.

—¿El Sr. Schue? — preguntó Brittany.

—Buena idea Brittany — le dijo Quinn sonriendo levemente y yo asentí.

—¿Puedes llamarle? — pregunte a Kurt quien asintió, se puso en pie y caminó por el pasillo para poder hacer la llamada.

Cerré por un momento los ojos mientras intentaba ya no pensar que todo esto era una pesadilla, y entender que esto realmente estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Familiares de la Sra. Débora Meler? — abrí los ojos mientras observaba al médico.

—Soy Noah Puckerman, su hijo — dije poniéndome en pie para después hacer que Quinn tomará a Dani en sus brazos.

—El estado de tu madre es delicado, hemos logrado extraer la bala pero ha dañado varios de sus órganos vitales — me miró fijamente — debemos esperar al menos 24 horas para saber si sobrevivirá.

Asentí sin fuerzas, yo no podía hacer nada. La impotencia se apodero de mí, tuve que sentarme para no caer mientras podía sentir la mirada de los presentes sobre mí y el andar del médico contrario a donde nosotros estábamos.

Mire a Dani que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de la chica a la que llamaba hermana, al igual que yo. A pesar de conocerse hace poco ambas se estimaban, contrario a lo que sucedía con mi hermana y Rachel, ya que parecía no soportarla aun cuando trataba de llevarse bien con ella. Dani no le ponía las cosas fáciles a Rachel.

Suspire mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido, ayer a esta hora todo estaba bien. Rachel y yo estábamos juntos, mi madre estaba despierta y el que estaba en el hospital era yo. La vida dio un giro totalmente inesperado para mí.

.

.

.

Todos seguían aquí, Kurt y Brittany se habían ido por café y algo para comer. Quinn seguía a mi lado cargando a Dani, quien aún dormía.

—Serás una buena madre — le dije haciéndola salir del trance en el que se había sumergido al contemplar a Dani, ella sonrió levemente e iba a hablar cuando alguien se le adelanto.

—Puck — dijo el Sr. Schue cuando apareció haciendo que me girara en su dirección.

—Sr. Schue — me puse en pie y camine hasta él abrazándolo, este hombre era lo más cercano a un padre que había tenido.

Lo abrace fuerte y el me devolvió el gesto, de pronto le vi. Allí a unos cuantos metros de nosotros estaba ella, la causa de mi locura y amor eterno. Rachel.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? — preguntó el Sr. Schue una vez que deje de abrazarle.

Nos sentamos uno frente al otro y le explique detenidamente lo que el médico acababa de decir, Rachel mantenía su distancia. En realidad no sé si era por lo ocurrido o por la presencia de Quinn.

Cuando el otro par volvió nos entregaron a Quinn y a mí un vaso de café para cada uno, y al ver a Rachel allí creyeron que todo entre nosotros estaba bien.

Brittany se ofreció a cuidar a Dani, quien había despertado y quería comer algo, por lo que se fueron junto con Kurt a la cafetería, lo que Quinn aprovecho para poder ir al tocador, el Sr. Schue decidió que era momento de ir a hablar con el médico dejándome así, solo con Rachel.

Se acercó lentamente hasta quedar sentada a mi lado sin decir nada, se debatía internamente, lo reflejaba en sus ojos.

—Gracias por venir — fue lo único que pude decirle antes de ponerme en pie para alejarme de ella.

No podía soportar la idea de verle y tener que evitar abrazarla, besarla y de ser posible, llorar. Solo para saber que estaba aquí, conmigo; pero no podía, tenía que ser fuerte por ella, por mí.

—Noah, espera — dijo poniéndose en pie haciendo que desistiera de dar un paso más.

Me giré hacia ella dándole la oportunidad de que hablara y dijera de una vez lo que pensaba.

—Quiero estar contigo — me miró a los ojos y no pude evitar el querer abrazarle pero aun había dudas en sus ojos.

—Rachel — suspire y la tome de los hombros mirándola intensamente — he de admitir que me sorprende tu respuesta, pero — volví a suspirar — no es el momento — note en su cara varios sentimientos, sin embargo procedí — no puedo aceptarlo ahora sin pensar en que lo haces por lastima.

Ella iba decir algo ante la rudeza de mis palabras.

—Sí, sé que no eres así — le dije y sonreí levemente — te conozco lo suficiente y tampoco seré un buen novio bajo estas circunstancias — besé su frente — realmente espero que comprendas.

Sus ojos comenzaron a liberar todos sus sentimientos a través de las lágrimas, aquellas que yo decidí ocultar en todo momento.

—Te amo con mi vida — hice el intento por sonreír — y me duele tanto decirte esto, pero no es justo para ninguno de los dos — la mire a los ojos — siempre buscaré tu felicidad aun cuando yo no deba ser parte de ella — besó lentamente sus labios sin poder contenerme más y la noto temblar, toda ella tiembla.

La abrazo fuerte sin detener el beso sintiendo que es aquí a donde pertenezco, pero sabiendo que no puedo forzarla a estar conmigo. Quisiera ser egoísta y no soltarla nunca, pero nunca he sido así y este no es el momento para comenzar a serlo.

Rachel responde a mi beso con la misma lentitud que yo, apenas rozando nuestros labios y ya no hay más que decir, cada uno se irá por su camino y nos encontraremos algunas veces, pero seremos solo amigos.

—Te amo — le digo y sonrió antes de soltarla — si algún día necesitas que alguien te escuche o necesitas de mi ayuda, sabes dónde encontrarme. Solo… — me doy media vuelta — por ahora, no lo hagas — y parece que todo sucede en cámara lenta, ella estática en el mismo lugar y yo caminando tratando de no llorar para así evitar que sepa cuanto me está doliendo esto en realidad.

.

.

.

Después de eso Kurt y Brittany se marcharon con Rachel, quedándonos en el hospital el Sr. Schue, Quinn, Dani y yo.

—Creo que será mejor que vayas a descansar — le dije a Quinn quien estaba recargada en mi hombro mientras yo arrullaba a Dani.

—No me moveré de aquí — dijo sería sin mirarme — me quedaré para ayudarte con esta princesa — acaricio dulcemente el brazo de mi hermana y sonrió.

Podía sentir la mirada del Sr. Schue mientras pasaba mi brazo sobre los hombros de Quinn para que intentara dormir. Sin darme cuenta eran ya las 3 am y al parecer seguíamos sin noticias del estado de salud de mi madre.

Alguna que otra vez una enfermera se acercó para decir que todo estaba estable. Yo no podía conciliar el sueño, me preocupaba que Dani despertara y exigiera respuestas que solo yo debía darle.

.

.

.

Casi había amanecido ya, muchas personas iban y venían, todas con aspectos cansados mientras yo sentía que el tiempo se había detenido hace mucho haciendo que me sumergiera en un trance.

—¿Familiares de la Sra. Meler? — preguntó el médico, a lo que abrí los ojos para mirarle.

—¿Qué pasa? — pregunte mientras me ponía en pie y el Sr. Schue me imitaba.

—Lamentamos informarles que la señora acaba de fallecer…— sé que el médico siguió hablando sin embargo mis oídos se cerraron al escuchar que ella se había marchado.

Me gire hacia Quinn quien seguía con mi hermana en su regazo y comprobé que ambas comenzaban a despertar.

Pero nada tenía sentido. ¿Qué se supone que haré con mi hermana? ¿Cómo sobreviviremos a esto? Demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas se apoderaron de mi mente y no fui consciente del pasar del tiempo hasta que alguien me llamo.

—¿Noah? — La voz de Dani se escuchaba lejana, mi cara no mostraba ninguna expresión y de mis ojos no salían lágrimas — ¿Noah? — volvió a llamar.

—Dani — me arrodille quedando a su altura mientras ella seguía sentada en el regazo de Quinn, mientras buscaba la manera de seguir hablando.

—Mami se ha ido — dijo lentamente mientras me abrazaba pasando sus manitas detrás de mí cuello — nuestros papis ahora nos cuidan desde el cielo — dijo sollozando pero parecía ser más fuerte que yo en estos momentos, sin embargo evite llorar.

Todo dejo de existir, solo éramos ella y yo en este momento, realmente nada me importaba más que el bienestar de mi hermana.

Si antes había sido un irresponsable al faltar mi padre, ahora debía ser lo contrario pues Dani dependía de mí, no podía irme y dejarla, porque a partir de este momento seremos ella y yo, por nuestra cuenta.

.

.

.

Después de todos los trámites necesarios tome la decisión de sepultar a mi madre junto a mi padre, era algo que creía apropiado ya que ellos se amaban tanto.

Dani estuvo tranquila y consiente de lo que ocurría, eso me ayudaba a menguar el dolor que sentía al pensar que sería de nosotros ahora.

Todos mis compañeros del Glee Club me acompañaron durante esos momento, sobre todo Quinn que a pesar de sus múltiples problemas con Finn se daba tiempo para asistir al sepelio y demás cosas que realizamos.

Mi madre la estimaba mucho igual que a Rachel y debo de admitir que el sentimiento era mutuo.

.

.

.

Después de una semana de su fallecimiento decidimos que lo mejor era volver a nuestras actividades, por lo que lleve a Dani a su colegio para después presentarme al mío.

—Buenos días, quiero hablar un momento con el director — le pedí a la secretaria.

Esta asintió y me anunció con el director para después hacerme pasar a su oficina.

—Señor Puckerman — saludó el director al verme llegar — lamento mucho su perdida, por favor tome asiento — me señaló la silla frente a él por lo que obedecí.

—Me alegra verle — dije y suspire — solo he venido para presentar mi dimisión — mi decisión estaba tomada.

—¿Está seguro de eso? — preguntó consternado.

—Sí, considero que es necesario — sonreí levemente — quiero ser yo quien cuide de mi hermana y debo conseguir un curro para que sobrevivamos.

—Entiendo — dijo acomodándose en su silla — ¿Qué acaso la empresa no les daría una indemnización?

—Eso es correcto, sin embargo no me siento capaz de continuar con mis estudios sin descuidar a mi hermana — guarde silencio mientras el procesaba la información.

—En ese caso — me miró fijamente — le recomiendo que sea usted quien le informe a sus profesores y amigos de la decisión tomada.

—Así lo haré — me puse de pie y le extendí la mano — gracias por todo, director.

—No tenéis nada que agradecer — me devolvió el gesto apretando levemente mi mano poniéndose de pie también — al final de las clases pasa a recoger tu documentación.

—Como usted diga — sonreí un poco — Hasta luego — dije saliendo de la oficina y comenzando a andar por el pasillo para llegar a mi primera clase o lo que quedaba de ella.

.

.

.

Las clases se habían pasado rápidamente y yo había hablado con los profesores al terminar de la clase, cuando todos se habían ido.

Fui el primero en llegar al aula de ensayos por lo que decidí tomar asiento en la primera fila pero alejado de mis compañeros. No podía evitar que sintieran lastima por mí, porque en el fondo lo hacían, sin embargo los apreciaba.

Poco a poco fueron llenando el lugar y ninguno se atrevió a mirarme o preguntarme como estaba, ni siquiera Rachel parecía notar mi presencia y quizá era mejor así.

—Bueno chicos — dijo el Sr. Schue al entrar — Puck, me alegra que estés de vuelta — su saludo provoco que todos me mirasen y yo solo salude con la cabeza, aun no era el momento de hablar.

Según había entendido la tarea de la semana había sido cantar una canción en español, lo cual sería tomado en cuenta para la asignatura de español que el Sr. Schue también impartía.

—Puck, no es necesario que cantéis por ahora — dijo trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad, pero algo en mi hizo clic.

—No se preocupe, realmente quisiera cantar ahora — me puse en pie y cogí mi guitarra, siempre la llevaba conmigo — y sinceramente creo que puedo hacerlo mejor — sonreí y ellos exclamaron un "oh" general.

—En ese caso, dale — el Sr. Schue se sentó en mi lugar mientras yo comenzaba a afinar la guitarra caminando de un lado a otro, ligeramente nervioso.

—_Ya no duele…_ — comencé a cantar — _porque al fin ya te encontré. _— Miré de reojo hacia donde estaba Rachel — _Hoy te miro y siento mil cosas a la vez…_ — después no miraba a nadie, solo caminaba de un lado a otro.

Podía sentir que sus ojos estaban puestos en mí.

—_Mira si busqué, mira si busqué. Tengo tanto que aprender…_— detuve mi andar para mirar a directamente a Rachel — _todo lo que tengo es tu mirar._

Sonreí sin dejar de mirarla, notando que ella sonreía un poco.

—_De mis recuerdos salen brisas a bordar… las locuras que tú me quieras regalar_ — me senté en el banco que estaba en medio del aula — _mira si busqué, mira si busqué. Tengo tanto para dar…_

Todos parecían atentos a la canción, quizá porque ya la habían escuchado antes y es que Alejandro Sanz es uno de mis canta autores favoritos.

—_Reconozco puertas que yo sé se abren solamente alguna vez… Así de poco_ — hice la seña con mis dedos y deje la guitarra a un lado, sintiendo desde el fondo de mí ser la letra de la canción — _Desde cuando te estaré esperando… Desde cuando estoy buscando tu mirada en el firmamento, estás temblando._

Alcance a distinguir las voces de Santana, Brittany, Mercedes y Tina formando parte del coro, pero ni Rachel ni Quinn hacían algo, salvo mirarme con demasiada intensidad.

—_Te he buscado en un millón de auroras y ninguna me enamora como tú sabes _— volví a mirar a Rachel y me di cuenta de que Finn ahora estaba cerca de ella — y_ me he dado cuenta ahora… Puede parecer atrevimiento pero es puro sentimiento _— intente no mirarlos para evitar sufrir más — _Dime por favor tu nombre._

Mientras entraba la parte instrumental volví a coger mi guitarra para poder acompañar a la banda.

—_Yo te llevo por las calles a correr _— trate de sonreírle a Quinn quien parecía triste por toda esta situación, me refiero a la cercanía de Finn con mi ex — _Vamos lejos más allá de lo que crees. Si pregunto bien, si pregunto mal… Tengo tanto que ofrecer_

El Sr. Schue tenía una cara entre asombro y melancolía, supongo que la canción le recordaba algo.

—_Abro puertas que alguien me cerró y no busco más sentido a mi dolor… _— deje de nuevo mi guitarra — _Mira no me vuelvas loco._

Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar por el aula.

—_Desde cuando te estaré esperando… Desde cuando estoy buscando _— mire de vuelta a Rachel y sonreí levemente — t_u mirada en el firmamento, va temblando. Te he buscado en un millón de auroras… Y ninguna me enamora como tú sabes y me he dado cuenta ahora… Puede parecer atrevimiento pero es puro sentimiento…Dime por favor tu nombre… No me vuelvas loco._

Me acerque un poco a donde Rachel estaba y cogí su mano para darle un casto beso en el dorso.

—_Desde cuando te estaré esperando _— me aleje de ella continuando con la canción y decidí no volver a mirarle — _Desde cuando estoy buscando tu mirada en el firmamento, va temblando. Te he buscado en un millón de auroras y ninguna me enamora _— hice una pausa y no lo resistí, le miré nuevamente —_ y al final cuando te encuentro… Estabas sola._

Nadie dijo nada, solo me miraban fijamente mientras guardaba mi guitarra.

—Antes de que acabe la clase — dije sentándome en el banquillo — quiero agradecerles personalmente todo lo que han hecho por mi hermana y por mí en los últimos días.

Ellos parecieron despertar de su letargo e iban a protestar mis agradecimientos.

—Y por lo mismo quería ser yo quien les informara — tomé aire — que esta ha sido mi última vez en el Glee Club — un "¿Qué?" general se escuchó por todo el lugar.

—Es una broma, ¿cierto? — preguntó Artie por lo que negué.

—He dimitido por la mañana, quiero dedicar mi tiempo a Dani — sonreí intentando no llorar delante de ellos — así que, gracias de nuevo.

No espere a que dijeran algo, simplemente tome mi guitarra y mi mochila para salir del lugar ya que tenía que recoger a mi hermana en su colegio.

Antes de marcharme pase a la oficina del director por mi documentación y después me marche en el auto.

Ese que aún conservaba el aroma a mi madre, ese del que no había podido olvidarme y que me mantenía ocupado a cada momento haciendo que pensará en ella y en mi hermana antes que en mí.

Ya no había tiempo para tener pareja, porque ahora mi herma sería mi prioridad.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí y me odian por favor díganmelo en un Reviws, los necesito para saber si esto se hará más largo o solo un capitulo más para decir adiós. Ustedes me ayudan a decidir. Gracias por leer. :)


	8. Five Months Later & Journey

Pues la inspiración regreso a mi así que aquí les dejo este nuevo capitulo, realmente espero que les agrade.

* * *

Han pasado 5 meses desde que falleció mi madre y a pesar de que nos está yendo bien, he de admitir que no he podido dejar de pensar y amar a Rachel. Pero según me ha dicho Quinn, Finn le ha convencido y han comenzado a salir. Enterarme de ello me destrozó, aun cuando yo le pedí que se mantuviera a distancia no pensé que lo haría de tal manera que me evitaba por completo.

_¿Qué esperabas Puckerman?_ Esa era la pregunta que me hacía Pepe grillo todo el tiempo, sinceramente esperaba todo menos que comenzaría a liarse con Finn.

La pobre de Quinn está cerca del último mes de embarazo y ahora vive con Mercedes, Kurt me ha dicho que se hicieron muy buenas amigas y eso me alegra por ella, lo necesitaba hace mucho. Y bueno, debido a esa amistad Mercedes le ofreció a Quinn vivir en su casa para que no interrumpiera a Finnchel ya que los sonidos que producían cuando estaban juntos apenas y dejaban pensar a Quinn.

Y no, no quiero ni imaginar que acciones eran las que llevaban a cabo para que produjeran tales sonidos.

También me han contado que están próximos los regionales y aun cuando no estoy en la escuela, mucho menos en el Glee Club, siempre les he deseado lo mejor. Si alguien se merece ganar este año, esos son ellos.

Aunque los echo de menos, es como si no me hubiese ido. Todos, menos Finnchel, han pasado por mi casa ya sea para divertirnos un rato o para ayudarme con Dani cuando tengo trabajo extra o se me hace tarde.

Si antes creí que estaba solo, ahora sabía que estaba totalmente equivocado porque ellos ya eran mi familia y Dani ahora tenía muchos hermanos y hermanas más aparte de mí, aun cuando ella se empeñaba en decirme papá.

Estaba orgulloso de ella, en ningún momento se deprimió o me riño para dejar la escuela, mi chaparra se ha comportado con tanta madurez que me sorprende, ya que solo tiene 6 años. Pero por ella soy alguien mejor: trabajo como ayudante mecánico del padre de Kurt, aunque solo acepté que me pagase cuando hubiese trabajo, también he ido a Northland Plaza Shopping Center, una plaza algo alejada de donde vivimos para así trabajar a gusto.

¿En qué trabajo allí? Simple, me pongo a cantar y dejo el estuche de mi guitarra abierto, si pasa por allí un alma caritativa y decide dejarme un dólar o dos son bienvenidos, más que nada es como un pasatiempo, así no se me olvida como cantar.

Nadie sabía de ese secreto hasta hace poco y realmente fue una sorpresa para mi verle en ese lugar.

—**Flash Back—**

Acababa de llegar a la plaza y estaba sacando mi guitarra para ponerme a cantar, hice todo lo que necesario para obtener el permiso y que no me echaran; por algo sigo aquí. Había cantado ya un par de canciones y siempre cerraba con la mejor, o la que más daño me hacía, al final daba igual.

—_I open my eyes _— comencé a cantar después de los primeros acordes — _I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light _— miraba a la gente y sentía como ellos me devolvían la mirada.

Esta canción era reflejo de lo mal que me sentía, de las ganas de gritar y no haberlo hecho, y de las ganas de querer decir _lo siento _a quien ya no estaba aquí. Incluida Rachel.

—_I can't remember how… I can't remember why… I'm lying here tonight _— no puedo evitar pensar sin dejar de cantar — _and I can't stand the pain and I can't make it go away… _

Siento mía cada palabra en esta canción, es un sentimiento indescriptible cada vez que la canto.

—_No I can't stand the pain _— puedo saber sin mirar que ahí personas de pie mientras me ven cantar — _how could this happen to me… I've made my mistakes… Got no where to run. _

Los recuerdos aparecen en mi mente uno a uno sin detenerse.

—_The night goes on as I'm fading away _— de apoco centavos y dólares comienza a caer en el estuche — _I'm sick of this life… I just wanna scream _— y es que es así como realmente me siento —_ how could this happen to me…_

Entonces cuando estoy por comenzar la siguiente parte de la canción una voz se abre paso entre los presentes.

—_Everybodys screaming I try to make a sound but no one hears me _— entonces lo veo, allí empujando su silla de ruedas esta Artie — _I'm slipping off the edge… I'm hanging by a thread… I wanna start this over again…_— canta pausadamente hasta llegar a mi lado —_ so I try to hold _— le sonrió sin dejar de tocar la guitarra — _onto a time when nothing mattered and I can't explain what happened and I can't erase the things that I've done no… I can't._

Ambos nos miramos y asentimos a la vez para después movernos de un lado a otro mientras cantamos.

—_How could this happen to me…_— cantamos a la vez —_ I've made my mistakes… got no where to run _— creo que algunas personas lloran —_ the night goes on as I'm fading away… _

Entre la mirada de los presentes, la adrenalina de haber sido descubierto, el saber que Artie estaba aquí hacían de mi mente un tornado de emociones.

—_I'm sick of this life… I just wanna scream _— ahora venía la parte donde solo se escuchaban los instrumentos — _How could this happen to me._

Por su parte recibí el asentimiento de unas cuantas personas, las mismas que había notado que cantaban por lo bajo.

— Por favor, ayúdennos a cantar la parte faltante— les dije sonriendo y los presentes comenzaron a cantar junto con nosotros —_ I've made my mistakes _— parecían melancólicos igual que yo — _got no where to run… the night goes on as I'm fading away _— incluso algunos sacaron su móvil para iluminar y movían sus manos de un lado a otro — _I'm sick of this life I just wanna scream… _ _How could this happen to me _— gritaron para terminar.

—Gracias, lo han hecho muy bien — les dije sinceramente mientras ellos daban aplausos. Sentía la mirada de Artie taladrándome la espalda — vale, deja de mirarme así — dije dándome la vuelta una vez que el público comenzó a dispersarse.

—¿Desde cuándo haces esto? — preguntó mientras me observaba guardar el dinero en una pequeña bolsa dentro del estuche de la guitarra.

—Un par de meses, quizá más — respondí restándole importancia — solo espero que nadie más se entere.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó mientras comenzábamos a andar hacia un lugar apartado de la plaza.

—Porque no quiero que piensen que estoy mendigando — solté.

—¿Y no es así? — se detuvo y yo me senté en un banquillo.

—Al principio quizá ese era el motivo — suspiré — después comencé a hacerlo como escapatoria de todo y de todos.

—Por eso viajas hasta este lugar…— dijo pensativo después de interrumpirme.

—Exacto, pero ahora lo hago por diversión — sonreí — me gusta cantar y aun cuando al padre de Kurt no le molesta que lo haga en horas de trabajo — Artie sonríe — no me siento en confianza.

—Entiendo, realmente me sorprendió verte aquí — dijo dándome una palmada en el hombro.

—Pues imagínate a mí — sonreí — de la nada comenzaste a cantar y por un momento creí que me estaba volviendo loco — ambos reímos.

—**Fin Flash Back—**

Desde ese día hemos mantenido ambos el secreto y en varias ocasiones se ha unido a mis interpretaciones en la plaza.

Aun cuando a todos los considero como mi familia, Artie ahora es especial y no pensáis mal, me refiero a que es como el hermano que no tuve.

Y sí, todos mis compañeros intentaron persuadirme para que volviese a la escuela e incluso dijeron que me ayudarían con los gastos. Pero les di la razón más importante que tenía para haber dimitido… mi hermana.

Al final ellos lo entendieron, no fue fácil ya que Santana es una roca en cuestiones de sentimientos, pero Dani ayudo mucho en ese aspecto. Ahora ellas, Brittany, Tina, Mercedes, Quinn y Kurt son sus tías, aunque le costó mucho trabajo entender la sexualidad de Kurt, al final termino adorándolo.

Lo mismo sucedió con el resto de sus tíos, me refiero a Artie y Mike, aunque este último parecía celoso con la relación de Tina y de Artie, pero en fin por ese camino no hay mucho que decir, ya que mis amigos están felices donde están. Por ahora.

Así que ese sería el resumen de estos 5 meses que han pasado, sigo soltero por si se lo preguntan. No quiero darme crédito pero le sigo siendo fiel a Rachel, aun cuando ella esta con Finn.

.

.

.

Estaba debajo de un auto intentando solucionar una fuga de aceite cuando mi móvil sonó, así que salí de allí para contestar.

—¿Diga? — pregunte sin mirar el identificador, una costumbre mía.

—¡Hey Puck! — Respondió una voz que hace tiempo no escuchaba — Quiero invitaros, a tu hermana y a ti, a una reunión en mi casa.

—Claro, usted dígame a qué hora y allí estaremos — le respondí sonriendo, aunque él no lo notase.

—Los quiero aquí a las 7 pm, no me falles — dijo algo entusiasmado.

—Claro que no, allí estaremos. Gracias por la invitación — escuche un _"sigues siendo parte del Glee Club" _antes de cortar la comunicación, pero trate de ignorarlo.

Después de la llamada volví a mi trabajo, debía terminar antes de irme. No me gustaba dejar las cosas sin resolver y menos si dependía de ello, económicamente hablando.

Media hora después termine el trabajo por lo que apenas estuve listo, busque a Dani quien había pasado la tarde con su tío Kurt.

—Hola Kurt — salude mientras él me abría la puerta.

—Puck — dijo sonriente — Dani subió por sus cosas, ya vuelve — dijo invitándome a pasar para esperar.

—Realmente prefiero aquí afuera, no quiero llenar tu casa con aceite para motor — le dije al ver mi ropa sucia. Y el río abiertamente.

—No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrado a tener que limpiar ese tipo de cosas — dijo restándole importancia.

—¡Papá! — gritó mi hermana al verme y yo me agache para abrazarla y cargarla.

—Hola, chaparra — dije dándole un beso en su mejilla — dile adiós al tío Kurt.

—Adiós tío — dijo y le acerque para que le diese un beso — gracias por cuidarme — dijo mi hermana. La deposite en el suelo y ella salió corriendo en dirección al auto.

—Adiós princesa — le gritó Kurt despidiéndose con la mano.

—Muchas gracias por cuidarla — dije extendiéndole la mano a lo que él me devolvió el gesto.

—Cuando quieras, esa niña nos ha robado el corazón a todos — y no mentía, muchas veces reñían entre ellos para cuidarla.

—Bueno, debemos irnos. Gracias de nuevo — dije caminando hacia el auto — nos vemos mañana — pude ver que Kurt asintió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Mi hermana se había ganado a todos, ella era adorable.

.

.

.

Cuando le dije a Dani que iríamos a casa del tío Schue brincó emocionada por más de 10 minutos hasta que se decidió duchar. Una vez que ella estuvo lista yo hice lo mismo.

Nos pusimos en marcha con apenas 20 minutos de anticipación ya que Dani no sabía que juguetes llevar. Al final decidió que mejor llevaría la película del Rey León para que la viésemos después de cenar.

Pero no contábamos con la presencia de los miembros del Glee Club, incluyendo a Finnchel que ante nuestra presencia parecían incomodos. Yo solo me limite a saludar a todos, realmente estaba muy sorprendido al verlos allí y por sus caras también ellos lo estaban al vernos.

El Sr. Schue había ordenado pizzas y comprado refrescos y botanas, parecía una fiesta y no una simple cena.

—Iré a la cocina por unos platos — se ofreció Quinn por lo que me dispuse a ayudarle mientras Dani iba pasando de manos en manos por toda la habitación.

Cuando entre en la cocina note que Quinn estaba pensativa recargada del lavavajillas.

—¿Quinn? — Le llame — ¿Quinn? — Entonces ella se giró y me miró pensativa — ¿Estas bien? — Le pregunte sin acercarme.

—Ha sido un largo año — dijo algo melancólica y sabia a lo que se refería.

—Si — dije por lo bajo y desviando la mirada al piso por un momento — ¿Necesitas ayuda con esos platos? — le pregunte.

—No voy a tenerla hasta dentro de un mes — dijo pasando a mi lado — creo que puedo manejar una pila de platos.

—De acuerdo — le dije mientras ella caminaba delante de mí, de vuelta a la sala de estar donde estaban todos serios, salvo por los pequeñas risas de Dani.

—¡Hey Dani! — El señor Schue la cargo — te parece si vez la película en mi habitación en lo que hablo con los chicos.

—¿Cosas de adultos? — Preguntó sonriendo y el Sr. Schue asintió — está bien pero ¿puedo llevarme mi trozo de pizza? — preguntó sonriente.

Después de tomar lo necesario, ambos se perdieron en la habitación. Ahora todos estaban en silencio, Finnchel estaban sentados en un sofá frente a mí y nadie decía algo.

Sinceramente no creía que yo podía decir algo, no sabía realmente porque estaba aquí.

—¿Nadie quiere un poco de pizza? — Preguntó el Sr. Schue al volver y los miró a todos, pero ninguno hizo algo — de acuerdo, comencemos — su semblante cambió — gracias por haber venido a la primera fiesta anual de Nuevas Direcciones para nominar la lista de las canciones para los regionales.

Cuando escuche lo que acababa de decir quede totalmente desconcertado. _¿Esto que tiene que ver conmigo?, _pensé.

—¿Cuál es el punto. Sr. Schue? — Preguntó un triste Artie — La entrenadora Sylvester es una de las juezas — dijo mirándolo fijamente — va a aplastarnos.

—¿Qué mierda ha pasado? — Salté al escuchar las palabras de mi amigo — ¿Cómo ha ocurrido eso?

—Artie, no estás seguro de eso — rebatió el Sr. Schue ignorando por completo lo que acababa de preguntarles y sé que Rachel no dejaba de mirarme, podía sentir su vista fija en mí.

—Sí, lo estamos — dijo Santana que estaba de pie frente a la mesilla con la pizza y demás cosas — ella nos lo dijo durante la práctica de las animadoras — entonces se sentó al lado de Brittany.

—Sí, ella dijo: "Voy a aplastar al coro" — Britt trato de imitar a la entrenadora.

—Todo un maldito año — solté de pronto, molesto — todo ese trabajo duro para nada.

Entonces unos sollozos me sorprendieron, me gire hacia mi izquierda para descubrir que se trataba de Tina.

—Lo siento — dijo sollozando — los amo, chicos — así que pase mi brazo sobre su hombro para reconfortarla; claro, con el permiso de Artie que estaba al otro lado, cerca de Finnchel y Santana — ¿Saben cuántos amigos tenía en Facebook antes de unirme al coro? — nos preguntó.

La mire con ternura, era como una niña pequeña en estos momentos, tan frágil como mi hermana.

—Dos. Mis padres — dijo triste — Rachel tenía razón — hizo una pausa — ser parte de algo especial… me hizo especial — las caras de Finnchel no sé cómo describirlas y en realidad no sabía si miraban a Tina o a mí — no puedo creer que se vaya a terminar en una semana — y rompió en llanto contra mi pecho.

—Esperen — les dijo Finn — ¿Quién dice que se va a terminar? — dijo enderezándose por lo que solo me limite a escuchar.

—Por favor — dijo Mercedes — ¿Crees que Santana y Brittany van a siquiera reconocer mi existencia una vez que ya no estemos juntos en el coro?

—Tiene razón — dije entendiendo la situación y me dolía aun cuando ya no formaba parte de todo eso.

—¿Sr. Schuester? — hablo por primera vez desde hace mucho. Su voz seguía siendo tal y cual la soñaba cada noche. Rachel, mi Rachel — ¿Cree que en lugar de nominar canciones podamos solamente ir pasando por la habitación y hablar sobre las cosas que amamos sobre el coro este año? — ante las últimas palabras su voz se quebró y tuve ese impulso de querer abrazarla, pero la mano de Mike en mi hombro hizo que me detuviera.

.

.

.

Esa fue una noche muy emotiva, todos lloraron y se abrazaron. Me hicieron recordar muchas de las cosas que en su momento quise olvidar. Pero de todo eso hubo algo que me desconcertó, algo que me sigue dando vueltas en la cabeza, el hecho de que en mi presencia Rachel trataba de mantenerse alejada de Finn.

Después de llevar a Dani al colegio me dirigí a mi trabajo con el padre de Kurt y trate de concentrarme en lo que hacía, pero el haber visto a Rachel ayer me tenía mal, sentía que algo había pasado, que quizá aún podía tener una oportunidad.

Pero no podía ir y decírselo, debía hacer las cosas bien y con paciencia. Si ella salía con Finn sus motivos debía tener, aun cuando sabe que a Quinn le afecta y mucho, yo solo quiero la felicidad de ambas pero sé que Quinn no lo será con Finn, por eso tomo la decisión de dar en adopción a la pequeña Beth.

—**Flash Back—**

Estábamos los tres intentando armar un rompecabezas mientras en la radio sonaba una canción de Kiss.

—Puck, ¿me ayudarías a escoger un nombre para la bebé? — su petición me tomo por sorpresa.

—Será un honor — dije sonriéndole mientras Dani parecía no escucharnos — ¿Has pensado en alguno ya? — Pregunté.

—En realidad no, por eso quiero tu ayuda — dijo sonriendo.

—¿Ya has desistido sobre darla en adopción? — pregunte despacio mientras la tomaba de la mano apretándosela un poco.

—Sí, pasar tiempo con Dani me hizo darme cuenta de que no podría perdonarme si pierdo a mi bebé — dijo sollozando por lo que la abrace — quiero verla crecer.

—Te entiendo — dije acariciando su cabello — pero debes estar consciente de lo que va a pasar después de que la tengas — ella asiente — y yo estaré contigo para apoyarte en todo.

—Te quiero — me digo y yo me tense — gracias por ser mi hermano mayor — dijo lentamente.

—Aquí estaré siempre — besé su frente.

De pronto la canción de Kiss, "_Beth" _comenzó a sonar en la radio y sonreí.

—Deberías llamarle así — dije y ella sonrío al escuchar la canción.

—Suena lindo — dijo sonriendo — Qué opinas Dani, ¿te gustaría que mi bebé se llamará Beth? — preguntó de una manera tan maternal que me erizo la piel.

—¡Si! — gritó emocionada mientras se acercaba a nosotros y nos abraza sonriendo.

Momentos como este eran dignos de atesorar por lo que saque mi móvil y nos tomamos una fotografía.

—**Fin Flash Back—**

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana desde la reunión que tuve con todos los miembros del Glee Club y el Sr. Schue. Amablemente me invitaron para que de alguna manera estuviese con ellos en los regionales y no les podía fallar.

Así que Dani y yo nos vestimos para la ocasión. Ella iba con su nuevo vestido, uno que le había obsequiado Kurt. Por mi parte llevaba una camisa y pantalón formal, nada ostentoso pero tampoco vulgar. Debía estar a la altura para la celebración posterior al evento.

Cuando llegamos al lugar Dani no podía quitar su carita de asombro ante la belleza del lugar, así que la cargue para que pudiese ver mejor. Después de entregar nuestras entradas pasamos a lo que supongo era el recibidor, totalmente concurrido de gente.

Apenas entramos al auditorio una voz comenzó a anunciar a los jueces, mientras yo buscaba nuestros lugares, cuando los encontré en silencio caminamos hasta allí y nos sentamos para observar el espectáculo. Los primeros en presentarse fueron los de Intensidad Oral, mi hermana estaba maravillada disfrutando del show.

En cuanto el presentador anunció a la siguiente escuela participante me estremecí por completo y Dani parecía feliz al saber que vería a sus tíos en acción.

—Highway run into the midnight sun — la voz de Finn apareció, proveniente de la parte trasera del auditorio por lo que me gire para verle — Wheels go round and round, you're on my mind…

—Restless hearts sleep alone tonight — esa era la voz de Rachel, instantáneamente sonreí al escucharla — Sending all my love along the wire

Mientras caminaba lentamente por el pasillo me miró, entonces sonrío más ampliamente y también yo lo hice.

—They say that the road ain't no place to start a family — cantan al unísono — Right down the line it's been you and me — se miran mientras pasan uno al lado del otro — And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be…

Rachel vuelve a mirarme y sonríe de nuevo, puedo ver la consternación en la cara de Finn antes los movimientos no programados que ella debe estar haciendo.

—Oh boy, you stand by me — canta ella y me sigue mirando.

No puedo contenerme y pronunció un _Te amo _silencioso que por su sonrisa sé que ha entendido. Por lo que sigue caminando hacia el escenario.

—I'm forever yours…— se detienen un momento mirándose — faithfully…— entonces corren a prisa hacia el escenario.

Cuando ellos llegan justo al centro del escenario el telón se eleva dejando ver al resto del Glee Club ante nosotros.

—Faithfully — canta Rachel — I'm still yours — al decir eso me mira fijamente y se a lo que se refiere. Lo sé — I'm still yours — sonrío ampliamente y asiento.

Ella y Finn cantan de nuevo la parte de "I'm still yours" pero no lo mira a los ojos, el silo hacer pero Rachel me mira a mí.

—Faithfully — cantan bajando su voz y Rachel me giña el ojo antes de volverse a donde están los demás sin tomarle la mano a Finn.

Apenas comienza a cantar la segunda parte del medley el público, incluyéndonos, nos ponemos de pie y gritamos de euforia, aunque yo lo hago más que nada por amor. Lo hacen bien, mejoraron considerablemente y sin duda alguna esa chica sigue volviéndome loco, completamente.

Tuve que apretar mis manos fuertemente al ver la coreografía donde Finn ponía sus asquerosas manos en Rachel y ella hacía lo mismo, sin embargo no podía ni debía reclamar nada, por ahora.

Cuando comenzaron a cantar _Don't stop believin _los gritos y demás fueron aumentados, el auditorio estaba totalmente feliz con la presentación, de un momento a otro comenzaron a aplaudir de acuerdo al ritmo de la melodía.

Sin querer también yo estaba cantando, y Dani también lo hacía, todos aquí lo hacían. Tuve que cargar a mi hermana para que tuviese una mejor vista, ya que al ponerse todos de pie no la dejaban ver.

Antes de que terminaran tome a Dani y camine hasta llegar a los vestidores, afortunadamente el Sr. Schue nos había conseguido pases para hacerlo. Incluso en este lugar podía escuchar al público aplaudiendo con ímpetu para despedirlos del escenario.

—Rachel — le llame cuando ella iba bajando las escaleras hacia los camerinos — estuviste maravillosa — dije sonriendo ampliamente mientras ella se acercaba a mí con su sonrisa deslumbrante.

El resto paso sonriente por nuestro lado, llevándose a Dani con ellos dándonos algo de espacio.

—Puckerman — dijo con seriedad lo que me desconcertó totalmente — ¿Entendiste las indirectas o debo explicártelas? — preguntó sonriendo mientras me abrazaba pasando sus manos por detrás de mí cuello.

—Quizá sea mejor que me lo explique, Señorita Berry — dije sonriendo mientras la abraza, ella sonrío de tal manera que me sentí desfallecer para después subir al cielo en un magnifico beso que solo ella me podía dar.

Un "oh" general se escuchó detrás, así como el golpe seco contra la pared que supuse había sido dado por Finn, pero nada me importaba en este momento.

Solo era consciente de lo mucho que la había extrañado, de cuanto la había necesitado y sobre todo de que en todo este tiempo no la había dejado de amar.

—¡Puck! — la voz de Quinn hizo que nos separáramos pero sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Quinn ha rompido en aguas — gritó Mercedes quien pasaba corriendo a nuestro lado para llegar a donde la otra estaba — Puckerman, acaso debo recordarte que eres el conductor designado — dijo gritándome antes de desaparecer.

—¡Mierda! — Miré a Rachel y ella asintió — Preciosa, te veo luego — dije besándola dulcemente — tu y yo debemos hablar, te encargo a Dani — le dije antes de salir corriendo.

Me sentía feliz pero por otra parte estaba la preocupación. Al llegar a donde Quinn estaba pude notar lo que sucedía, por lo que la tome en mis brazos y salí rápidamente hacia mi auto, seguido por Mercedes y la madre de Quinn, que realmente no sabía porque estaba aquí.

.

.

.

Apenas llegamos al hospital tomamos una silla de ruedas y corrí empujando a Quinn para que un médico le atendiera.

—Mi hija está teniendo un bebé — dijo la Sra. Fabray quien corría a mi lado.

—Por ahí — indico una enfermera, así que solo obedecí.

Estábamos a punto de entrar al quirófano, o algo así cuando tuve que detenerme.

—Esperen, esperen — suplicó Quinn — quiero a Mercedes conmigo, también — dijo tendiéndole la mano a la chica que la miraba confundida pero que después asintió.

Una vez en el quirófano todo parecía un caos, para comenzar creo que había allí dentro más personas de las necesarias, y me refería a mí.

Yo nada tenía que hacer aquí, pero Quinn también me suplico que lo hiciera. Supongo que quería a las personas que estuvieron con ella durante el embarazo. Finn ni siquiera se preocupó por aparecer aquí.

Ver a Quinn sudando por las contracciones y sus gestos faciales me provocaba demasiada desesperación e impotencia.

—Mami — dijo mientras le apretaba con fuerza la mano a su madre.

El doctor le pidió que pujara para ayudar a facilitar la labor de parto. Quinn parecía que lloraba y yo solo me limitaba a mirar, aun cuando estaba emocionado sabía que no era mi lugar. Sin embargo estaba mostrando la madures que había adquirido durante los últimos meses.

Cuando por fin termino todo el trabajo de parto Quinn calló agotada, y entonces la vi por primera vez, allí ante mi estaba la pequeña Beth. Era exactamente como Quinn solo que en bebé. Sin poder evitarlo estaba llorando de la emoción al haber sido participe de este acontecimiento.

—Lo hiciste Quinn — le dije sonriendo mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas y la enfermera le entregaba a Beth.

Mercedes también lloraba de felicidad y es que ver a Quinn sonriéndole a su bebé no tenía valor, era indescriptible la sensación por lo que saque mi móvil y les tome una fotografía.

—Para atesorar el momento — le dije y Quinn sonrió antes de besar la frente de Beth.

Después de ese momento y todo lo acontecido esa noche decidimos que Quinn debía descansar por lo que decidí marcharme para recoger a Dani y estar con Rachel a la hora de la premiación.

.

.

.

Llegue justo a tiempo; todos los equipos estaban sobre el escenario, incluida mi hermana.

La entrenadora Sylvester era quien debía decir el nombre de los ganadores, y admito que verla allí me daba una mala impresión, hasta el momento se había comportado a la altura.

Cuando anunció que Adrenalina Vocal había quedado en primer lugar vi la cara de Rachel y sin importar nada subí hasta ella y la abrace con fuerza.

—Todo está bien, preciosa — le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla y ella me miraba con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Ella no lloró, simplemente me abrazo más fuerte hasta que todos se fueron, dejándonos a ella, al Glee Club, al Sr. Schue, a Dani y a mí en el escenario.

—Sabes Finn, este sería un buen momento para que fueses al hospital a estar con Quinn y Beth — le solté molesto.

—Nadie ha pedido tu maldita opinión, Puckerman — gritó mientras se acercaba a mí.

—Puck tiene razón — dijo Mercedes interponiéndose — ellas te necesitan.

—Ella dejo de necesitarme cuando salió de mi casa — gritó.

—Rachel lo siento — le dije mirándola y ella entendió lo que quería decirle, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces golpee a Finn en la mandíbula haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio.

—¡Maldito huérfano! — Volvió a gritar y escuche a Dani sollozar por lo que me volví para buscarle — me la pagaras Puckerman — se marchó maldiciendo mientras todos permanecían en silencio.

Una vez que encontré a Dani, quien era cargada por Mike, la tome en mis brazos para marcharnos.

—Chicos, ustedes ganaron — les dije mirándolos a todos — y lo sé porque fueron capaces de que el público enloqueciera — sonreí — por eso Dani y yo somos sus más fieles admiradores.

—Te extrañamos, Puck — dijeron al unísono mientras Rachel se acercaba a mi lado y me abrazaba, por lo que le devolví el gesto con la mano libre ya que con la otra sostenía a Dani.

Hablamos por un rato de cualquier cosa para evitar que los ánimos bajaran, así que bromeamos e incluso Dani nos mostró sus mejores pasos.

—Bien chicos, todos a casa — dijo el Sr. Schue sonriendo levemente cuando nos dimos cuenta de la hora que era.

Después de eso todos se despidieron quedándonos Rachel y yo, con una Dani dormida en mis brazos.

—Vamos, te llevo a casa — le dije sonriendo mientras le tomaba la mano.

—Noah…— comenzaba a hablar pero se lo impedí.

—No digas nada, amor — sonreí — déjame disfrutar de este momento antes de que deba despertar — dije besando su mano.

—En ese caso tampoco yo quiero despertar — me dijo mientras caminábamos hacia mi auto.

Durante el camino a casa fuimos en silencio, pero eran esos silencios donde sabes que no hay nada que decir, las miradas son las que hablan. Aun cuando algunas eran para ver que Dani siguiese dormida en los brazos de Rachel.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, la ayude a bajar y deje a Dani en el asiento del copiloto mientras acompañaba a Rachel a su casa.

—Gracias por traerme, Noah — dijo amablemente y sonriéndome.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada, preciosa — sonreí también — sabes que lo hago por placer.

Me acerque lentamente a ella y la bese dulcemente como hace mucho no lo hacía, pero sobre todo que ella me correspondía.

—Realmente no importa si debo despertar mañana — le dije mirándola a los ojos — gracias por esta noche — acaricie su mejilla.

—Te prometo que no acaba aquí — me dijo sonriendo — mañana es sábado, ¿puedo pasarme por tu casa para hablar? — preguntó con timidez.

—Por supuesto — besé su nariz — te estaré esperando — sonreí — descansa y sueña bonito.

—Tú también, maneja con cuidado — me pidió por lo que yo asentí — te veo mañana.

Volví a asentir mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a mi auto pero sin dejar de mirarla.

.

.

.

Después de arropar a Dani me volví a mi habitación para poder dormir, eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana y yo no podía hacerlo, apenas cerraba mis ojos Rachel aparecía ante mí con esa sonrisa maravillosa.

No podía esperar a que amaneciera para volver a verle, después de 5 meses creo que debería ser capaz de soportar unas cuantas horas más.

Te amo Rachel Berry y esta vez no pienso dejarte ir…

* * *

Algo extenso ¿no? Pues es que cuando la inspiración llega no hay que decirle que no. Por favor dejadme sus reviews para saber si estoy jodiendo o no la historia. Gracias por leer la historia. Nos leemos y les mando montones de besos como premio a sus futuros reviews. :D


	9. Five Months Later & Journey (Pov Rachel)

Vale pues aquí les dejo este capitulo, que realmente es un Pov Rachel que una amiga muy amablemente me ha ayudado a escribir. Lean y realmente esperamos que vosotras lo disfrutéis.

* * *

Hay cosas que no se pueden superar, sobre todo cuando el chico al que estás dispuesta a entregarle tu corazón totalmente no puede ser paciente.

Pero sé que su reacción es entendible, quizá yo lo hubiese hecho de saber que él seguía colado por alguien más.

—**Flash Back—**

Se suponía que Noah volvería a clases hoy pero al parecer nadie lo había visto, por un momento creí que había decaído de nuevo, pero no quise llamar a su madre y asustarle.

Aunque lo más extraño es que nadie había visto a Quinn tampoco y sinceramente no quería pensar en que estuviesen juntos.

Por lo que comencé a buscarlo por la escuela una vez que terminaron las clases, ya que según el director Noah tendría que estar por aquí.

—Noah — le llame al encontrármelo en las gradas hablando con Quinn.

No pude evitar que mi voz y mis gestos denotaran mi molestia y mis celos.

—Rachel — dijo despacio, como si tuviese miedo a mis reacciones.

—Gracias por escucharme — Quinn se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar — sabes Rachel, él es un gran hombre, espero que lo merezcas.

La dureza y la verdad de sus palabras me golpearon tan fuerte que no pude evitar que el dolor se reflejara en mi rostro, lo supe al ver a Noah. Nadie dijo nada hasta que Quinn estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de nosotros.

—Has faltado a tus clases — solté mientras me sentaba a su lado mirándole seriamente.

—Lo sé, realmente no pensaba hacerlo pero me he encontrado a Quinn y parecía que necesitaba desahogarse — dijo como si fuese de lo más normal.

—Y como siempre, debe ser contigo con quien lo haga — estaba celosa y preocupada por su cercanía con Quinn.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que su novio sea un imbécil…— me dijo mirándome — dime Rachel, ¿Qué te pasa? — su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa.

Trate de no tardar en responder por lo que solté un suspiro que sin poder evitarlo me hizo estremecer.

—Lo siento, Noah — dije después de un rato aunque sabía que él no me entendería — no tenía por qué haberte reclamado el que Quinn se quedará en tu casa.

Hice una pausa esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero él estaba dispuesto a solo escucharme, por lo que cogió mi mano y la apretó un poco tratando de decirme que él estaba aquí conmigo.

—No tenía ese derecho porque yo fui la causa por la que Finn no le cogió las llamadas, Noah perdóname — había comenzado a llorar y sentí que después de eso él se iría, pero siguió sin decir nada, solo me abrazó dulcemente — estuvimos corriendo en el parque, y él al final… — mi voz se quebró hasta volverse un susurro — me besó.

Me aferré a su abrazo porque el miedo se apodero de mí, sabía que si le soltaba se marcharía y no me importaba el estar siendo egoísta, porque le quería conmigo. Aun cuando me hubiese besado con Finn.

Noah no decía nada, solo estaba aquí abrazándome tan fuerte como le era posible sin llegar a lastimarme, parecía que el también meditaba lo sucedido. Estaba tenso ante la situación y mi miedo se iba haciendo más presente.

Ambos llorábamos y ninguno decía nada, el miedo era mayor y éramos presas de él.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero nadie dijo algo. Este era el tipo de silencio que odiaba y que con Noah era la primera vez que ocurría.

—Lo sé — dijo de pronto haciendo que lo mirase a los ojos al no entender a qué se refería, sin embargo sentía más miedo ahora — los vi.

Si ante mi confesión creí que todo había acabado entre nosotros y me aterre, ahora con sus palabras me hizo temblar. _¿Cómo es qué Noah lo sabía? _Era la pregunta recurrente en mi cabeza.

—Casualmente me detuve frente al parque y los vi — abrí grande los ojos ante sus palabras, _¿Quinn lo sabe?, _y como si me leyera la mente respondió a mi pregunta — tranquila, Quinn no los vio — ¿_Me dejaras? _Pregunte en silencio con la mirada — no pienso hacerlo — dijo simplemente — no te voy a dejar, a menos que sea eso lo que tu realmente quieras porque no pienso detener mi lucha ahora — sentenció y entonces salí de mi letargo.

—¿Cómo puedes estar así tan tranquilo? — quería explicaciones aunque me dolieran.

—Por fuera lo estoy, por dentro mi mente y mi corazón son un torrente de emociones pero no puedo dejar que esto me supere — mi orgullo se apodero de mí y me libere de su abrazo, pudo haberme reclamado antes y no lo hizo — tengo una lucha interna entre lo que siento y lo que me está matando.

—No te merezco — solté de momento haciendo que Noah se volviera hacia mi — Quinn tiene razón, eres un gran hombre — comencé a llorar nuevamente — no me has mentido y has sido claro con respecto a tus sentimientos y yo te pago con esto — intentó abrazarme pero me negué.

—Rachel, nadie es perfecto — dijo dulcemente — no echemos por la borda todo lo que hemos juntado hasta ahora, por favor — me suplicó.

—No es tan fácil, me siento sucia por ese beso — dije entre sollozos poniéndome de pie.

—Amor, me lo has dicho y eso demuestra que te importo, luchemos por esto — mientras él hablaba también se puso de pie.

Me miró fijamente a los ojos a pesar de que las lágrimas eran presentes en ambos y pude ver el dolor en ellos.

—Dímelo Rachel, se sincera contigo misma y di mirándome a los ojos que no me quieres, que no significo nada en tu vida y te juro que me alejare — dijo con voz firme — volveré a ser tu amigo y si es posible, te ayudaré a ser feliz al lado de quien tu decidas… — suspiró y miró al cielo — aun cuando ese sea Finn.

Me miró de vuelta esperando paciente una respuesta que aunque la tenía algo me impedía dársela, no encontraba mi voz por ninguna parte y quería gritárselo.

—Te amo y eso no cambiará — dijo lentamente sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos pero seguía sin poder hablar.

Quería decirle que también le amaba, que lo había comprendido después de ese beso pero mi estúpida voz no cooperaba conmigo.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado ya, solo sé que Noah comenzaba a desesperarse y estaba tomando mi silencio como algo negativo, pero estaba tan aterrada que no podía hablar.

De pronto el sonido de su móvil nos sorprendió haciendo que ambos perdiéramos el contacto visual. Él parecía decidido a no atender la llamada pero al final hizo lo correcto y respondió.

—¿Diga? — Preguntó lentamente sin dejar de mirarme mientras seguía callada.

No escuchaba lo que decían del otro lado por lo que espere a que Noah me lo dijese.

—Sí, él habla — dijo algo impaciente pero ahora sin mirarme.

La cara de Noah se volvió sería y un millón de probabilidades se pasaron por mi cabeza a tal grado de que mi pecho dolió al verlo así.

—Estaré allí lo más rápido que pueda — dijo y cortó la comunicación, al ver su expresión supe que no eran buenas noticias.

—¿Noah, qué ha pasado? — pregunté y el pareció reaccionar.

—Debo irme — dijo cogiendo su mochila y comenzando a andar rápido entre las gradas para llegar a la salida, pero antes de hacerlo se giró hacia mi dirección.

Estaba estática en el mismo lugar presa de la preocupación y el miedo del que Noah también era consiente.

—Olvida esta conversación — suspiró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas — no puedo recibir una respuesta ahora. Hablaremos después — dijo mientras se echaba a correr.

No me dio tiempo a nada, me quede sola en ese lugar un largo rato dejando que mis lágrimas callaran quizá sin sentido.

.

.

.

Cuando me enteré de lo que había pasado quise correr al hospital a verle, pero sabía que Noah no lo vería tan bien, las cosas había terminado mal entre nosotros. Por eso decidí avisarle al Sr. Schue, quien amablemente me pidió ir con él.

—Puck — dijo el Sr. Schue apenas llegamos, no podía creer que Quinn estuviese aquí con él, realmente estaba aprovechando las oportunidades.

—Sr. Schue — Noah se puso de pie y camino en su dirección hasta abrazarlo, mientras Quinn tenía a Dani que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos.

Yo me mantenía a distancia para no incomodarlos, pero entonces me miró. Traté de sonreírle pero él desvió la mirada por lo que entendí que mi presencia aquí le molestaba.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? — preguntó el Sr. Schue una vez que dejaron de abrazarse.

Se sentaron uno en frente del otro pero yo me quede de pie al lado de una mujer que parecía igual de afligida que el resto de los presentes.

Cuando Kurt y Britt volvieron le entregaron a Quinn y a Noah un vaso de café. Al verme sonrieron débilmente y se acercaron a donde yo estaba para ver si me encontraba bien.

Después de hablar un rato, Brittany se ofreció a cuidar a Dani, quien había despertado y quería comer algo, por lo que se fueron junto con Kurt a la cafetería, lo que Quinn aprovecho para poder ir al tocador y el Sr. Schue se perdió de allí dejándome sola con Noah.

Me acerque a donde él estaba y me senté a su lado sin decir nada, realmente no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

—Gracias por venir — fue lo único que dijo antes de ponerse en pie para marcharse y dejarme sola.

Supongo que a él también le afectaba el verme allí y no poder abrazarle y consolarle como debía haberlo hecho desde que se enteró de lo sucedido.

—Noah, espera — dije poniéndome en pie notando que él detenía su marcha.

Se giró hacia mí para darme la oportunidad de que hablara.

—Quiero estar contigo — le miré a los ojos mientras abría mi corazón hacia él.

—Rachel — suspiró y me tomó de los hombros mirándome intensamente — he de admitir que me sorprende tu respuesta, pero — volvió a suspirar, lo cual no era una buena señal por parte de él — no es el momento — mi corazón dolió ante su fría y cruel respuesta, aunque la merecía — no puedo aceptarlo ahora sin pensar en que lo haces por lastima.

Saber que pensaba eso de mí hizo que mi sangre hirviera.

—Sí, sé que no eres así — me dijo y sonrió levemente — te conozco lo suficiente y tampoco seré un buen novio bajo estas circunstancias — besó mi frente — realmente espero que comprendas.

Si, realmente lo entendía y estaba consciente de que él podía pensar así pero creí ciegamente en que no lo haría. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y de un momento a otro las estaba expulsando de ellos.

Lo sorprendente es que él no se mostraba abatido, ni parecía que quisiera llorar, nada en él me hacía pensar que también le dolía nuestra separación.

—Te amo con mi vida — intentó sonreír — y me duele tanto decirte esto, pero no es justo para ninguno de los dos — me miró a los ojos — siempre buscaré tu felicidad aun cuando yo no deba ser parte de ella — besó lentamente mis labios, no puedo evitar temblar ante su tacto perdiéndome en él.

Me abrazó fuerte sin detener el beso y no puedo evitar sonreír contra sus labios, porque simplemente amo a Noah Puckerman, aun cuando por ahora debía callarme mis sentimientos por el bien de ambos.

Respondo su beso de la misma forma en que él lo hace, sin evitar pensar en que su decisión nos está destruyendo a ambos, pero tampoco puedo obligarle en estos momentos, ya lo haré después.

—Te amo — me dijo y su sonrisa aparece sin soltarme — si algún día necesitas que alguien te escuche o necesitas de mi ayuda, sabes dónde encontrarme. Solo… — asiento mientras él se da media vuelta — por ahora, no lo hagas.

Sé a qué se refiere, a que necesita estar solo y pensar en todo lo que ha ocurrido en esta última semana, estoy consciente de que debo espera tanto tiempo como él considere necesario.

—**Fin Flash Back—**

Después pasaron aún más cosas que no esperaba: la muerte de la madre de Noah y su dimisión de la escuela.

Ambas cosas me tomaron por sorpresa y me sentía impotente al no poder ayudarlo y más sabiendo que Quinn estaba siempre allí con él y eso me mataba.

—**Flash Back—**

Estuve con él durante el sepelio y el funeral, aunque mantuve mi distancia. Mis padres fueron los únicos que se acercaron más a él para darle las condolencias. En todo momento se comportaron de manera impropia.

Estaba tan deprimida que no tenía ánimos de nada, incluso todo el Glee Club estaba devastado por lo que le sucedía a Noah, sin embargo esperábamos con anhelo que el volviese pronto a clases, no era bueno que se quedara en casa ya que podía cometer alguna locura, aunque sabía que por el amor hacía su hermana no lo haría.

Las clases se habían pasado rápidamente y había notado la presencia de Noah en las que compartíamos juntos, pero en cada una de ellas se quedaba hasta el final y hablaba con el profesor.

Cuando llegué al aula él ya estaba sentado allí, en la primera fila. Estaba totalmente alejado del resto, supongo que su orgullo le provocaba que actuase de esa manera, parecía que había olvidado que todos aquí éramos una familia.

Poco a poco fueron llenando el lugar y ninguno de nosotros dijo algo con respecto a la presencia de Noah, quizá por miedo a su reacción.

—Bueno chicos — dijo el Sr. Schue al entrar — Puck, me alegra que estés de vuelta — al saludar todos nos giramos primero hacía él y luego hacia Puck, quien solo movió la cabeza.

Desde un inicio la tarea que el Sr. Schue nos había encargado se me hizo una estupidez, él sabía perfectamente que nadie aquí era capaz de manejar el español, al menos no como él lo hacía y cantar una canción en ese idioma era todo un reto. No me sorprendía que Noah siguiera en silencio, era totalmente comprensible ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que había ocurrido por aquí.

—Puck, no es necesario que cantéis por ahora — dijo el Sr. Schue a Puck y este pareció reaccionar.

—No se preocupe, realmente quisiera cantar ahora — soltó poniéndose de pie y cogiendo su guitarra, sonreí al darme cuenta de que siempre la llevaba con él — y sinceramente creo que puedo hacerlo mejor — sonrió y no pude evitar soltar un "oh" en señal de admiración.

—En ese caso, dale — el Sr. Schue se sentó en el lugar de Noah mientras él comenzaba a afinar la guitarra caminando de un lado a otro, parecía ligeramente nervioso.

—_Ya no duele…_ — comenzó a cantar — _porque al fin ya te encontré. _— Pude notar que disimuladamente me miraba — _Hoy te miro y siento mil cosas a la vez…_ — después no miraba a nadie, solo caminaba de un lado a otro.

No pude evitar sonreír al reconocer la canción, era una de mis favoritas aunque no sabía cantar en español, y Noah lo hacía muy bien.

—_Mira si busqué, mira si busqué. Tengo tanto que aprender…_— se detuvo y me miró fijamente — _todo lo que tengo es tu mirar._

Ambos sonreímos, aunque yo un poco menos al ir descubriendo el significado que tenía para él esa canción.

—_De mis recuerdos salen brisas a bordar… las locuras que tú me quieras regalar_ — se sentó en el banco que estaba en medio del aula — _mira si busqué, mira si busqué. Tengo tanto para dar…_

Todos estábamos atentos y sorprendidos de la magnífica interpretación que Noah estaba haciendo y sobre todo porque conocíamos la canción de uno u otro modo. _¿Quién no conoce a Alejandro Sanz?_

—_Reconozco puertas que yo sé… se abren solamente alguna vez… Así de poco_ — hizo la seña con sus dedos para dejar la guitarra a un lado, cantando con un sentimiento indiscutible la canción — _Desde cuando te estaré esperando… Desde cuando estoy buscando tu mirada en el firmamento, estás temblando._

Las voces de Santana, Brittany, Mercedes y Tina formaron parte del coro, el resto permanecíamos en silencio, y sabía que al igual que yo, Quinn también le miraba fijamente mientras cantaba.

—_Te he buscado en un millón de auroras y ninguna me enamora como tú sabes _— volvió a mirarme y luego miró al que estaba a mi lado, por lo que también lo hice y descubrí que era Finn — y_ me he dado cuenta ahora… Puede parecer atrevimiento pero es puro sentimiento _— era comprensible la reacción por parte de Noah al alejar su vista de mí y eso me dolió — _Dime por favor tu nombre._

Volvió a coger su guitarra y comenzó a tocarla.

—_Yo te llevo por las calles a correr _— pude ver cómo le sonreía a Quinn y eso me molesto, en todo este tiempo no había podido dejar de sentir celos de ella — _Vamos lejos más allá de lo que crees. Si pregunto bien, si pregunto mal… Tengo tanto que ofrecer._

Miré hacia otro lado y me encontré con la cara de asombro y melancolía que tenía el Sr. Schue, supongo que la canción le recordaba algo.

—_Abro puertas que alguien me cerró y no busco más sentido a mi dolor… _— dejó de nuevo la guitarra — _Mira no me vuelvas loco._

Se puse de pie y comenzó a caminar por el aula.

—_Desde cuando te estaré esperando… Desde cuando estoy buscando _— me miró nuevamente y sonrío, aunque está vez de una manera menor — t_u mirada en el firmamento, va temblando. Te he buscado en un millón de auroras… Y ninguna me enamora como tú sabes y me he dado cuenta ahora… Puede parecer atrevimiento pero es puro sentimiento…Dime por favor tu nombre… No me vuelvas loco._

Se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano para después depositar un dulce y tierno beso en mi dorso, como solo él lo hacía.

—_Desde cuando te estaré esperando _— se alejó de mí continuando con la canción y pareció que pasaba de mí, porque se dedicó a cantar mirando a otro punto — _Desde cuando estoy buscando tu mirada en el firmamento, va temblando. Te he buscado en un millón de auroras y ninguna me enamora _— hizo una pausa y me miró nuevamente —_ y al final cuando te encuentro… Estabas sola._

Nadie dijo nada, tan impresionados nos dejó y que no podíamos decir algo, realmente no había palabras, al menos de mi parte, que expresaran lo que sentía en ese momento. Quería correr a su lado y besarle pero sabía que aún no era tiempo, que todo era muy reciente aun.

—Antes de que acabe la clase — dijo sentándose en el banquillo — quiero agradecerles personalmente todo lo que han hecho por mi hermana y por mí en los últimos días.

Los demás parecieron despertar de su sueño con las palabras que Noah acababa de decir y una punzada en mi pecho me hizo imaginarme a donde iba con todo eso.

—Y por lo mismo quería ser yo quien les informara — tomó aire — que esta ha sido mi última vez en el Glee Club — un "¿Qué?" general se escuchó por todo el lugar.

—Es una broma, ¿cierto? — preguntó Artie pero Noah solo negó.

—He dimitido por la mañana, quiero dedicar mi tiempo a Dani — sonrió y pude notar que intentaba no llorar — así que, gracias de nuevo.

Después de eso salió del lugar dejándonos atónitos sin saber que decir o que pensar, realmente le echaríamos de menos pero no podíamos intervenir en sus decisiones, hace mucho que él se había vuelto independiente y sobre todo, nadie aquí le podía decir cómo vivir su vida, yo más que los demás.

—**Fin Flash Back—**

Aun cuando sabía que todos los miembros de Glee Club, menos Finn y yo, visitaban a Noah ellos no decían mucho, salvo que ambos estaban bien y que a pesar de todo parecían tranquilos.

Sinceramente no era lo mismo escucharlo de su boca que verlo por mí misma, por lo que una vez intente verlo.

—**Flash Back—**

Caminé hasta la casa de Noah con un par de bolsas para comer, sabía que él estaría con su hermana por lo que me asegure de llevar algo para ella también.

La persona que me abrió la puerta era la única a la que no soportaba en todo la escuela y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo por lo que no me sorprendió su cara de desprecio al verme.

—Hola Quinn — trate de ser amable — vine a buscar a Noah.

—Lamento que hayas caminado para nada — dijo en su tono de superioridad — Noah no volverá a casa hasta muy tarde — trató de persuadirme a cada momento.

—Bueno, le traje unas cosas para él y para Dani — le entregue las bolsas — ¿puedes decírselo?

—Claro, le diré a mi novio — remarco las dos últimas palabras y sonrió al ver mi gesto de dolor — que pasasteis por aquí — sentenció antes de cerrarme la puerta en la cara.

—**Fin Flash Back—**

Ese día confirme que era una maldita que había aprovechado nuestro distanciamiento para enredar a Noah en su estúpido drama y el pobre que necesitaba cariño cayo como el hombre que es.

Recuerdo que llore y maldecí, cosa que no hacía muy seguido y menos por un hombre, pero es que realmente mi amor por Noah era mayor y dolía no estar con él.

Después de ese día no intente volver a verle y menos si él ahora salía con Quinn, al menos tenía la certeza de que sería un buen padre, demostraba con Dani.

Como a las tres semanas de ello Finn me contó que Quinn se había ido de su casa, más bien porque él había descubierto que Noah y ella salían, enterarme de todas esas cosas me dolían y no tenía a quien decirle, no es que no confiara de mis padres, pero sé que de decírselo hablarían con Noah y no quería que se metieran en nuestra relación, la que alguna vez tuvimos.

Cuando volví a verle fue en el lugar menos esperado… la casa del Sr. Schue y habían pasado ya 5 meses, los regionales estaban próximos a suceder.

—**Flash Back—**

Estábamos todos alrededor de la mesilla que contenía pizzas, gaseosas y botanas que el Sr. Schue había dispuesto para nosotros, pero nadie decía o hacía algo, realmente estábamos muy bajos de ánimo ante el anuncio de que la entrenadora Sylvester sería parte del jurado de los regionales.

El Sr. Schue dijo que hablaría con nosotros cuando llegasen los últimos invitados, por un momento me imagine a la Señorita Pillsbury pero en su lugar aparecieron Noah y Dani, quienes al vernos parecieron sorprendidos tanto o igual que todos nosotros ya que no esperábamos verles aquí.

Aunque claro, siendo el novio de Quinn no se podía perder de la reunión, supongo.

Dani nos saludó a todos sin distinción, pero Noah solo nos dirigió un par de miradas a Finn y a mí, que estaba sentado a mi lado. Ya que nos habíamos hecho amigos nuevamente cuando Quinn se fue a vivir con Mercedes, por todo el asunto de su noviazgo con Noah.

Lo más extraño es que al preguntarles a mis compañeros sobre esto, ellos parecían no saber, lo que me hacía dudar.

—Iré a la cocina por unos platos — se ofreció Quinn y pude ver como Noah iba tras ella, haciendo que mis celos se hicieran presentes.

Realmente no sé qué paso durante el tiempo que estuvieron en la cocina, que realmente no fue mucho, pero si lo suficiente para que se besaran. La sola idea me hacía querer ir hasta allí y golpear a Noah.

Dani había llegado a eliminar la tensión de la que todos éramos presos, era una niña tan encantadora que sobrellevaba muy bien los duros acontecimientos que había vivido a tan corta edad.

Sin embargo todos seguían como distantes y la culpa era de la entrenadora.

.

.

.

Cuando el Sr. Schue decidió que ya era hora de hablar, Noah ya se había sentado al lado de Tina.

—¡Hey Dani! — sonrió y la cargo — te parece si vez la película en mi habitación en lo que hablo con los chicos.

—¿Cosas de adultos? — Preguntó la pequeña, lo que nos hizo sonreír y el Sr. Schue solo asintió — está bien, pero ¿puedo llevarme mi trozo de pizza? — preguntó sonriente.

Después de tomar lo necesario, ambos se perdieron en la habitación. La presencia de Noah aquí me tenía desconcertada, más aun el hecho de que no se había sentado junto a Quinn ni mucho menos se daban miradas, como las que él y yo nos dábamos estando juntos aunque a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

—¿Nadie quiere un poco de pizza? — Preguntó el Sr. Schue al volver mirándonos a todos, pero ninguno hizo algo — de acuerdo, comencemos — su semblante cambió, quizá algo más feliz que antes — gracias por haber venido a la primera fiesta anual de Nuevas Direcciones para nominar la lista de las canciones para los regionales.

—¿Cuál es el punto. Sr. Schue? — Preguntó Artie — La entrenadora Sylvester es una de las juezas — todos lo mirábamos tristes — va a aplastarnos.

—¿Qué mierda ha pasado? — Escuché la voz de Noah y quise reprenderlo por su vocabulario, pero no tenía derecho — ¿Cómo ha ocurrido eso?

—Artie, no estás seguro de eso — rebatió el Sr. Schue ignorando por completo a Noah, lo cual era entendible ya que él no tenía por qué saberlo, aun. En todo el rato que llevamos aquí no he podido dejar de mirarle y sé que él podía sentirlo.

—Sí, lo estamos — dijo Santana que estaba ordenando los platos que acababa de traer Quinn — ella nos lo dijo durante la práctica de las animadoras — entonces se sentó al lado de Brittany.

—Sí, ella dijo: "Voy a aplastar al coro" — Britt trato de imitar a la entrenadora, y aunque fue gracioso nadie se río.

—Todo un maldito año — soltó de pronto Noah y sabía que estaba molesto — todo ese trabajo duro para nada.

Entonces unos sollozos nos sorprendieron a todos y más al descubrir que era Tina quien comenzaba a llorar.

—Lo siento — dijo sollozando — los amo, chicos — pude ver como Noah le abrazaba para reconfortarla, ya que Artie estaba al lado de nosotros — ¿Saben cuántos amigos tenía en Facebook antes de unirme al coro? — nos preguntó.

Todos le miramos con ternura, era una niña indefensa en estos momentos y yo me estaba haciendo fuerte para no llorar con ella.

—Dos. Mis padres — dijo triste — Rachel tenía razón — hizo una pausa — ser parte de algo especial… me hizo especial — la miré y sonreí ante sus palabras, no podía evitar mirarla, aunque en realidad era a Noah a quien le prestaba atención — no puedo creer que se vaya a terminar en una semana — y rompió en llanto contra el pecho de este.

—Esperen — dijo Finn — ¿Quién dice que se va a terminar? — se enderezó a mi lado y en gesto disimulado me sequé las lágrimas que caían por mi mejilla, ante la atenta mirada de Noah.

—Por favor — dijo Mercedes — ¿Crees que Santana y Brittany van a siquiera reconocer mi existencia una vez que ya no estemos juntos en el coro?

—Tiene razón — dijo Noah antes de desviar la mirada al hacer contacto con la mía.

—¿Sr. Schuester? — Dije lentamente, dejando escapar un pequeño sollozo — ¿Cree que en lugar de nominar canciones podamos solamente ir pasando por la habitación y hablar sobre las cosas que amamos sobre el coro este año? — ante las últimas palabras mi voz se quebró completamente y rompí a llorar.

Necesitaba de la protección y comprensión de Noah en este momento. Uno a uno fuimos expresando nuestros sentimientos, aunque trate de no mencionar el fugaz noviazgo que tuve con Noah, creo que en algunas partes fue algo obvia la indirecta.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente de eso tuve una charla con Finn que no fue como yo esperaba, pero pude darme cuenta de una cosa.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras pensando en lo feliz que me había hecho el ver a Noah, me encontraba fuera de mi mundo hasta que de pronto...

—Necesitamos hablar — la voz de Finn hizo que me girara en su dirección, que venía de unos peldaños más arriba de donde estaba.

Espere unos cuantos segundos hasta que él quedo frente a mí.

—Teníamos la oportunidad de mantenernos unidos — comenzó a decir — en casa del Sr. Schue hasta que te achicaste — me reclamo y tuve que cerrar los ojos para no contradecirle, más bien discutir con él — tú eres nuestra líder, Rachel.

Al parecer él no pensaba dejarme hablar.

—La forma en que estás sobre todos todo el tiempo es molesta, pero también es lo que mantiene al coro motivado — después sonrió — tú y yo vamos a arreglar esto — sentenció y siguió hablando — vamos a ir a los regionales y vamos a ganar esta cosa.

—Lo sé — suspiré y apoye mis manos en sus hombros, el cerró los ojos creyendo que le besaría por lo que decidí terminar — y quiero que sepas que hablare con Noah, él y yo tenemos algo sin terminar — le anuncié antes de retomar mi camino dejándolo con una cara de desconcierto total.

.

.

.

Después de eso camine de prisa para llegar a la siguiente clase, que sabía que tenía con él.

Cuando llegamos al aula ya todo el Glee Club estaba allí, incluyendo el Sr. Schue por lo que decidí hablar.

—Sr. Schuester, Finn y yo — él nos miró al dejar de escribir en la pizarra — tenemos algo que decirle.

—Yo primero. Tomen asiento — nos indicó por lo que nosotros le obedecimos, salvo que Finn se sentó en el lado opuesto a donde lo hice yo, estaba molesto por lo ocurrido — hace nueve meses, éramos sólo cinco y éramos malos — sonrió — quiero decir, realmente malos.

Nosotros nos reímos ante su sinceridad y nos miramos por un momento unos a otros.

—Mucho — repitió — un día, todos ustedes se habrán ido — dijo con melancolía — y todo esto, todos nosotros no seremos más que un borroso recuerdo.

Todos le escuchábamos atentos, sus palabras tenían mucha importancia para nosotros o al menos para mí.

—Les va a tomar un momento antes de recordar el nombre de todos — hizo una pausa y suspiró — alguien va a tener que recordarles las canciones que cantamos, los solos que tuvieron o no — tomo airé de nuevo — la vida sólo tiene un comienzo y un final, el resto es sólo un montón en el medio.

Gire a mi derecha esperando verle pero Noah desde hace 5 meses ya formaba parte de esto y eso me entristeció.

—Y los amo demasiado para no dejar que saquen lo mejor de ella — de pronto su semblante cambió — una vez iba a renunciar pero ustedes me trajeron de vuelta con _"Don't stop believing" _— sonreímos al recordar y él también lo hizo — era un 9 pero ahora vamos a hacerla un 10 — sentenció decidido.

—¿Vamos a presentar _"Don't stop believing" _en los regionales? — pregunté esperanzada y un tanto feliz.

—Y mucho más — dijo respondiéndome — vamos a hacer un medley de Journey — miré a Mike que estaba a mi lado y ambos sonreímos — ¿Por qué a quién le importa lo que pase cuando lleguemos allí si mientras llegamos nos divertimos mucho?

Todos asentimos, porque sabíamos que él estaba en lo correcto.

—¿Rachel? — Se giró y me miró — ¿había algo que querías decir? — su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

—Solamente que estamos muy contentos de que no se haya convertido en contable — dije mirando a mis compañeros y ellos asintieron.

—Regionales — sonrió mirándonos — aquí vamos.

—**Fin Flash Back—**

La gran noche llego y los nervios se habían apoderado de mí, pero como toda profesional sabía cómo manejarlos. Aunque el Sr. Schue no había ayudado en nada al decirme que tenía una sorpresa para mí.

Estábamos todos reunidos en el camerino que nos habían asignado mientras escuchábamos el anuncio de los jueces de esta ocasión, y me tense al escuchar el nombre de la entrenadora.

Después de ello nombraron al primer coro concursante, Intensidad Oral.

—Una mezcla de Olivia Newton-John y Josh Groban — dijo Mike moviéndose de un lado a otro — ¿es un chiste? — Preguntó molesto — Alguien les informó sobre los jueces.

—Chicos, no podemos — dije al verlos algo decaídos — distraernos con lo que están haciendo los otros equipos.

—Debemos mantener nuestras cabezas en el juego y mantener el foco — realmente lo que dijo Finn no tenía sentido para mí, pero supongo que lo decía por ayudarme.

—¿Aun cuando sabemos que no podemos ganar? — y como siempre esa era Santana, la señorita negativa.

—Si — dijo el Sr. Schue antes de ayudarme a apagar la bocina que transmitía todo lo que ocurría en el escenario — si esto lo hacen sólo por ganar — nos riñó — entonces, les debo una disculpa, porque les he fallado.

Me senté al lado de Santana mientras prestábamos atención a las palabras del Sr. Schue.

—Y debemos entonces irnos a casa porque significa que ya perdimos — lo que decía tenía lógica — además tenemos algo que los otros grupos no tienen — dijo caminando al centro de la habitación.

—¿Qué? — preguntó Artie intrigado, igual que los demás.

—A Finn bailando — todos reímos — ¿De acuerdo? Vamos — las burlas hacía Finn no se hicieron esperar, aunque me había estado evadiendo todo el día, era mejor así — Ahora, salgamos. Tenemos dos minutos e Intensidad Oral casi termina — todos comenzaron a ponerse en pie — vengan aquí. Vamos, vamos — insistió e hizo que todos pusiéramos las manos al frente para después elevarlas al cielo, típico ritual en nosotros.

.

.

.

Apunto estábamos de entrar al escenario, Finn y yo éramos los solistas por lo que salíamos de distintos puntos antes de subir al escenario, por lo que ambos estábamos revisando nuestros atuendos.

De pronto Finn me miró y yo le sonreí, hasta que él se acercó a mí por lo que camine a encontrarlo.

—Rómpete una pierna — le dije sonriendo antes de dar media vuelta, pero él me tomó del brazo y me hace girar para mirarle.

—Te amo — dice con un ligero titubeo pero mirándome a los ojos, la sonrisa se me borra del rostro ante sus palabras.

Al menos no fue necesario que respondiera porque la voz del presentador anunciaba nuestra participación por lo que ambos tomamos nuestras posiciones.

Me mira una última vez antes de salir al escenario y no puedo evitar sentirme mal por él, yo no sentía ya nada. Le regale una débil sonrisa y el agrando la suya, realmente ahora me interesaba encontrar la sorpresa que el Sr. Schue dijo estaba entre los presentes al evento.

—Highway run into the midnight sun — Finn comienza a cantar y lo veo salir — Wheels go round and round, you're on my mind…

—Restless hearts sleep alone tonight — cantó y salgo abriendo la puerta frente a mí, comenzando a avanzar, sintiendo el reflector sobre mí — Sending all my love along the wire.

Mientras camino a paso lento por el pasillo encuentro mi sorpresa, sentado entre los asistentes esta Noah y Dani por lo que sonrío más ampliamente y también él lo hace.

—They say that the road ain't no place to start a family — cantamos al unísono — Right down the line it's been you and me — miró a Finn cuando pasamos frente a frente por el pequeño pasillo para intercambiar lugar — And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be…

Vuelvo a mirar a Noah y sé que sonríe igual que yo, y aun cuando sé que mirar al público no estaba dentro de la coreografía no puedo evitarlo, y Finn lo nota.

—Oh boy, you stand by me — le sigo mirando y veo el movimiento de sus labios formando un _Te amo _que entiendo claramente y sonrío aún más antes de seguir caminando hacia el escenario.

—I'm forever yours…— vuelvo a mirarlo, aun cuando sé que debo ver a Finn, pero es inevitable — faithfully…— entonces corremos al escenario.

Cuando llegamos el telón se eleva descubriendo al resto de Glee.

—Faithfully — cantó con sentimiento — I'm still yours — al decir esto miró fijamente a Noah esperando que entienda mis indirectas — I'm still yours — y sé que lo hace porque me sonríe y asiente.

Finn y yo cantamos de nuevo la parte de "I'm still yours", pero no le miro a los ojos ya que estos los tengo puestos en Noah.

—Faithfully — cantamos yendo a la parte de enfrente del escenario, cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca le giño el ojo a Noah.

Finn me da su mano y yo hago como si fuese a tomarla, pero en realidad no lo hago.

Solo lo aparento, y lamento hacerlo sentir mal pero él debe entenderme. Por algo le dije que solo podíamos ser amigos.

Puedo ver y sentir la emoción y euforia que el público desprende apenas comenzamos a cantar la siguiente canción, escucho sus aplausos y sus gritos. Solo espero que cuando Noah vea la coreografía no se moleste, ya que debo tocar a Finn y él a mí, pero solo es de manera profesional, al menos de mi parte.

Cuando comenzamos a cantar _Don't stop believing _los gritos se intensifican y puedo ver a Noah y a Dani disfrutando al igual que nosotros, aunque sé que él desearía estar aquí.

Al terminar la canción sin poder evitarlo abrazo a Finn, y antes de salir del escenario busco a Noah pero él no está.

Una vez que estamos dentro no puedo contener la energía y felicidad que siento, y creo que ninguno de nosotros puede hacerlo.

—Eso fue increíble — Finn parece eufórico también.

Bajan a toda prisa por las escaleras que llevan a nuestro camerino.

—Tenemos el segundo lugar en el bolso — Tina está sonriendo emocionada.

—Al diablo con eso — le respondo — ¡vamos a ganar esto!

—Rachel — me llama Noah por lo que me detengo y le miró, se ve tan guapo vestido de esa forma — estuviste maravillosa — dice sonriendo ampliamente mientras me acerco a su lado sin dejar de sonreír.

El resto paso sonriente por nuestro lado, y al verlos Dani se fue con ellos dándonos algo de espacio.

—Puckerman — dije con seriedad y pude ver el desconcierto en su rostro — ¿Entendiste las indirectas o debo explicártelas? — le pregunte sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba pasando mis manos por detrás de su cuello.

—Quizá sea mejor que me lo explique, Señorita Berry — dijo jugueteando de manera seductora mientras me abraza, lo que hizo que sonriera de tal manera que solo lo hacía estando con él, una sonrisa que hace mucho no utilizaba.

Y sin perder tiempo ni pensar en las consecuencias le besé con todo el amor que solo podía demostrarle a él, porque solo lo amaba a él.

Sin mirar pude notar las distintas reacciones de los presentes, aunque Quinn se había quedado más atrás charlando con su madre, por lo que ella no me preocupaba. Quizá un poco el golpe que escuché, ya que supuse era de Finn.

Solo era consciente de nosotros y el beso tan necesitado que estábamos compartiendo, y era indiscutible el hecho de que Noah me seguía amando.

—¡Puck! — la voz de Quinn hizo que nos separáramos arruinando nuestro mágico momento pero al separarnos no perdimos contacto visual y solo sonreímos más.

—Quinn ha rompido en aguas — gritó Mercedes quien pasaba corriendo a nuestro lado para llegar a ella — Puckerman, acaso debo recordarte que eres el conductor designado — dijo gritándome antes de desaparecer.

—¡Mierda! — Noah me miró y yo solo me limité a asentir — Preciosa, te veo luego — me dijo dándome un dulce beso — tu y yo debemos hablar — asentí y sonreí — te encargo a Dani — dijo antes de salir corriendo.

.

.

.

Sabía que Shelby, mi madre, estaba aquí así que decidí buscarle.

—Felicitaciones — le dije al encontrarla en su camerino preparándose un té.

—Gracias, Rachel — me respondió cruzándose de brazos.

—Pero te ganamos hoy — le solté — Jessie es un buen cantante pero tú y yo sabemos que no tiene mucho corazón — dije mientras me acercaba a ella, algo dudosa — los mejores días de Adrenalina Vocal han quedado atrás — ella me miraba y no decía nada — así que tengo una propuesta para ti.

Lo dije sin poder ocultar la emoción que me producía lo que le diría a continuación.

—Ven a enseñar a Mackinley — dije despacio.

—¿Disculpa? — aparentemente ella no me escucho bien.

—Tú y el Sr. Schuester pueden ser co-directores — mi voz desprendía emoción — seríamos imparables — me acerque a ella — hay tantas cosas que puedes enseñarme — hice una pausa esperando su reacción — tantas cosas que sólo tú puedes enseñarme.

—Rachel, ya no puedo hacer esto — me soltó de pronto — estoy cansada de entrenar al coro, quiero una vida — caminó dándome la espalda por lo que me gire para verla — al conocerte me di cuenta — me miró — de todas las cosas que me perdí. Necesito cierto equilibrio, ¿sabes?

Una parte de mí sabía a qué se refería, pero la otra quería escucharlo de ella.

—Necesito una casa y un jardín — dejó de mirarme — y un perro, una fa…— dudo pero de continuo — familia — sin poder evitarlo baje la mirada mientras ella se acercó a mí — Me perdí la oportunidad contigo y eso me mata — le miré fijamente — y no puedo dejar que eso suceda de nuevo.

Sus palabras me dolieron en el alma y caminé a la puerta para irme.

—¿Dónde está el resto del equipo? — preguntó por lo que me gire para responderle.

—Están cuidando a la hermana de Noah, ya que él y Mercedes están en el hospital — le explique — Quinn tuvo su bebé.

—¿Está bien? — preguntó cortésmente.

—Sí, está bien — mis palabras fueron rudas, al menos así las sentí una vez que salieron de mi boca — fue…— me corregí — es una hermosa niña.

Eso fue lo último que dije y salí de allí, dejando a la Señorita Corcoran sola. Ahora realmente quería que todo esto acabara.

.

.

.

Después de esa pequeña charla, llego el momento de saber quiénes eran los ganadores por lo que tome a Dani conmigo y todos juntos subimos al escenario con el resto de los equipos. Incluida Mercedes que acababa de llegar, por lo que supuse que Noah también estaba aquí, solo que en el público.

Cuando los jueces aparecieron en el escenario todos aplaudieron, incluyéndonos.

—Gracias a todos por venir — comenzó la entrenadora Sue — como todos saben, el coro es una importantísima…— hizo una pausa — honestamente, ni siquiera sé cómo terminar esa oración.

Todos estábamos impacientes y nos mirábamos unos a otros, mientras nos cogíamos de las manos.

—Así que veamos los ganadores — tomó un sobre — el segundo lugar regional del año 2014…desde Fort Wayne, Indiana…el coro del nombre ridículo…¡Intensidad Oral! — una parte de mí se sintió aliviada al escuchar ese nombre.

El auditorio aplaudió y los aludidos hicieron posesión de su premio y algunos de nosotros aplaudimos. Luego de eso quedamos en el escenario los otros dos equipos.

—Y ahora — volvió a hablar la entrenadora — el campeón de la competencia regional de coros de este año es…— mis manos comenzaron a sudar — ¡Adrenalina Vocal! — dijo y todos ellos soltaron un grito de alegría.

Por nuestra parte nos quedamos estáticos sin saber cómo reaccionar, a mí me parecía increíble que no hubiésemos ganado cuando nosotros habíamos sido mejor que ellos.

De pronto sentí un par de brazos que me apretaron contra su pecho y por su aroma pude reconocer quien era.

—Todo está bien, preciosa — me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla haciendo que le mirara a un a pesar de las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en mis ojos.

Evite llorar y solo lo abrace, debía ser fuerte al igual que los demás. Mientras el Sr. Schue cogía el premio del último lugar.

—Ni siquiera obtuvimos un buen lugar — dijo Artie tristemente.

De un momento a otro nos quedamos solos en el escenario: el Glee Club, el Sr. Schue, Dani y Noah, que seguía abrazándome.

—Sabes Finn, este sería un buen momento para que fueses al hospital a estar con Quinn y Beth — la voz de Noah denotaba molestia.

—Nadie ha pedido tu maldita opinión, Puckerman — gritó Finn y se acercó peligrosamente a nosotros.

—Puck tiene razón — dijo Mercedes interponiéndose, lo cual agradecí — ellas te necesitan.

—Ella dejo de necesitarme cuando salió de mi casa — gritó furioso.

—Rachel lo siento — me dijo mirándome y comprendí a lo que se refería, en este momento no pensaba detenerlo, porque Finn realmente lo merecía y sin más lo golpeo en la mandíbula haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio pero sin caer al piso

—¡Maldito huérfano! — Volvió a gritar Finn y la pobre de Dani comenzó a sollozar, nadie tenía derecho de meterse en ese tipo de asuntos, sabía que a Noah le había dolido — me la pagaras Puckerman — Finn se marchó maldiciendo mientras el resto permanecía en silencio.

Una vez que Noah tomó a Dani de los brazos de Mike, sonrío y ella dejó de sollozar.

—Chicos, ustedes ganaron — dijo mirándonos uno a uno — y lo sé porque fueron capaces de que el público enloqueciera — sonreí y él también lo hizo — por eso Dani y yo somos sus más fieles admiradores.

—Te extrañamos, Puck — dijimos al unísono mientras me acercaba a su lado y lo abrazaba, haciendo que él me devolviera el gesto con su mano libre.

Al parecer nadie se quería ir ya que hablamos un rato sin movernos de nuestros lugares, pasamos un rato agradable haciendo que Dani nos mostrara un par de pasos que le salían genial.

—Bien chicos, todos a casa — dijo el Sr. Schue sonriendo levemente cuando Dani comenzó a bostezar.

.

.

.

Después de eso todos se despidieron quedándonos solos, con una Dani dormida en los brazos de Noah.

—Vamos, te llevo a casa — dijo sonriendo tomándome de la mano.

—Noah…— iba a comenzar a hablar pero él no me dejó.

—No digas nada, amor — él sonrió — déjame disfrutar de este momento antes de que deba despertar — dijo besándome el dorso de mi mano.

—En ese caso tampoco yo quiero despertar — dije sinceramente mientras caminábamos hasta su auto.

Apenas nos pusimos en marcha trate de arrullar a Dani, ya que yo la llevaba en mi regazo y ella seguía durmiendo. Todo el trayecto lo pasamos en silencio, pero realmente no hacían falta las palabras ya que nuestras miradas lo decían todo, al igual que nuestras sonrisas.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa Noah me ayudo a bajar, colocando a Dani en el asiento para después acompañarme hasta la puerta de mi casa.

—Gracias por traerme, Noah — le dije sonriendo como hace mucho no lo hacía.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada, preciosa — el me sonrío de vuelta — sabes que lo hago por placer.

Entonces se acercó lentamente a mí y me besó, como esos besos que nos dábamos hace unos meses atrás, sonreí al recordar mientras le correspondía.

—Realmente no importa si debo despertar mañana — soltó mirándome a los ojos — gracias por esta noche — acaricio mi mejilla haciendo que me sonrojara.

—Te prometo que no acaba aquí — le dije sonriendo — mañana es sábado, ¿puedo pasarme por tu casa para hablar? — pregunté con timidez y miedo a su reacción.

—Por supuesto — besó mi nariz — te estaré esperando — sonreí y él hizo lo mismo — descansa y sueña bonito.

—Tú también, maneja con cuidado — le pedí y el asintió — te veo mañana.

Él volvió a asentir mientras caminaba de espaldas a su auto para no dejar de mirarnos, no pude evitar sonreír ante nuestra situación y como siempre que él venía a dejarme espere a que su auto se perdiera en la noche para después entrar a mi casa.

.

.

.

Mañana sería un gran día, lo presentía. Aunque realmente solo faltaban unas horas para que el sol volviera a salir, debía recuperar un poco las fuerzas para después ir con Noah, esta noche me había quedado claro que me amaba y no pensaba perderle.

Porque yo amo a Noah Puckerman y por primera vez seré egoísta con respecto a él.

* * *

Gracias por leer está locura y lamento que este capitulo sea tan largo, ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta hasta que comenzamos a leerlo. Espero que dejen sus reviews no importa que me den de hostias en ellos, simplemente deben hacerlo para alentar a este escritor no experimentado a seguir haciéndolo o para que termine la historia cuanto antes. Un beso enorme y nos leemos, ¿vale?


	10. Happiness Begins

Bueno, aquí os dejo un capitulo nuevo de esta historia. Espero que les agrade :)

* * *

Sábado por la mañana y estoy nervioso, he limpiado cada recoveco de la casa y me he duchado a conciencia solo por ella, por Rachel. Realmente no sé a qué hora llegara pero yo estoy desesperado contando los minutos, los segundos y queriendo que ella llegue ya.

Dani ha estado haciendo los deberes en su habitación y cada que me ha visto ordenando algo me ha llamado loco antes de largarse a reír, supongo que también le agrada el hecho de que esté feliz y limpiar la casa es mi manera de demostrarlo, ya que hoy he decidido no requerir de los servicios de la Sra. Hope, nuestra vecina, que amablemente nos ayuda.

Hacía mucho que no se escuchaba música en nuestra casa y eso hacía que se sintiera algo triste el ambiente pero hoy todo era diferente, después de 5 meses he vuelto a encender nuestro reproductor de música y la casa cambio radicalmente, hay una especie de paz y alegría en ella que me hace sonreír aún más mientras suena _"Te amo" _de Franco De Vita.

Desde la planta baja escucho a Dani cantando, y aunque esta música nos recuerda a nuestra madre, es una manera de estar en contacto con ella.

—_Te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi _— escucho el timbre sonar por encima del sonido de la música y cantando me dirijo a la puerta a paso lento — _y hace tiempo te buscaba y ya te imaginaba así… Te amo aunque no es tan fácil de decir… Te amo… Te amo… _— término de cantar justo cuando abro la puerta y me encuentro a una Rachel sonrojada y sonriente — Hola.

—Hola — me dice mirándome sin dejar de sonreír — ¿he llegado en mal momento? — me pregunta apenada.

—No, claro que no — digo nervioso — por favor pasa — me hago a un lado dejándola pasar.

—Gracias — aun sonriendo pasa a mi lado y puedo distinguir el aroma de su perfume, Chanel #5, delicioso. "_Has tardado" _pienso internamente mientras cierro la puerta.

Caminamos en silencio pero sonriendo hasta la sala de estar, por lo que apago la música.

—¿Música en español? — yo asentí.

—Así es como se aprende español, no leyendo — ella ríe, ambos lo hacemos — Toma asiento — espero a que ella lo haga y ahora la imito, sentándome a su lado.

—Noah… — comienza ella, cuando nos interrumpen.

—¡Rachel! — el grito de mi hermana bajando las escaleras nos ha sorprendido y puedo ver un destello de felicidad en los ojos de Rachel mientras Dani se acerca.

—Dani — ambas se abrazan y sonrío, realmente espere mucho para presenciar algo como esto.

—¿Te quedarás a cenar, verdad? — la pregunta de Dani me pilla con la guardia baja y lanzo una mirada en desaprobación que ella ignora.

—Solo si a tu hermano no le molesta — juegan con mis emociones y sonrío levemente mirando a Dani y luego a Rachel.

—Papá dirá que sí, se muere porque te quedes — entonces sus risas inundan la casa.

—Daniela, más os vale que ya hayáis terminado con tus deberes — hablo serio y ella desaparece escaleras arriba sin dejar de reír.

—Noah, es una niña — su cara tierna aparece y me desarma.

—Lo sé, pero que me ha hecho quedar en mal con vos — bajo la mirada.

—Y me dirás que ella no ha tenido razón en lo que ha dicho — besa mi mejilla.

—La ha tenido, pero quería ser yo quien os lo pidiera — digo algo triste.

—Está bien, hazlo tú — su cara se ve envuelta en una seriedad total y sé que no juega.

—Rachel, ¿te apetece quedar con Dani y conmigo para cenar? — pregunto con una ligera timidez.

Ella no responde, supongo que algo como esto lo debe pensar así que dejo que lo haga y entonces me descubro besándola, aunque es ella quien ha comenzado el beso yo no puedo más que responder.

—Espero que eso sea un si — digo sonriendo contra sus labios.

—Por supuesto, tontito — noto que se aleja y suspira, mala señal — Noah, debemos hablar de un par de cosas — asiento y la miro — ¿Qué hay entre Quinn y vos?

—¿Perdona? — creo que no le he escuchado bien y ella suspira.

—Supongo que he de explicaros mejor — la miro sonreír pero noto su nerviosismo — un par de semanas después a la muerte de tu madre — asiento — yo me pase por aquí para ver como estabais — no entiendo de que habla — y por tu cara he de suponer que Quinn no os ha dicho — niego sin dejar de mirarle.

Vuelve a suspirar y comienzo a desesperarme, ella siempre ha sido directa al hablar y no entiendo porque ahora le está costando.

—Ese día yo os traje unas cosas para comer, pero entonces…

—Espera, espera — le interrumpo — pero si ella ha dicho que fue con Dani de compras… la misma Daniela me lo ha contado — de un momento a otro mi furia se apodera de mí.

—Noah, no lo toméis contra tu hermana — miro sus ojos y asiento, en ella encuentro la paz y la fuerza para tranquilizarme, noto que ahora soy yo el que suspira.

—¿Esa es la razón por la cual creéis que pasa algo entre nosotros? — niega y suspiro de nuevo.

—En realidad, ella me ha dicho que vosotros sois pareja — mi boca se abre de tal manera que creo es capaz de llegar al suelo mientras miro perplejo a Rachel.

—Pero eso es mentira — digo poniéndome en pie — Rachel yo os juro que desde que terminamos no he visto a nadie y he tenido que soportar que vos estéis con Finn sin poder hacer nada…

Ahora la que me mira totalmente estática es ella.

—Yo no me he liado con Finn — suelta las palabras atropelladamente y tardo en comprenderlas.

—Pero si Quinn ha dicho que vos… — ambos nos miramos comprendiendo lo que acabamos de decir.

Hemos sido engañados por la misma persona para su beneficio, separarnos. Lo que pienso es traducido en palabras por Rachel.

—Para que te quedases con ella — su mirada tiene un deje de tristeza, me siento a su lado y la rodeo con mis brazos.

—Y el idiota de Finn con vos — aprieto más el abrazo.

—No me cuesta imaginar que unieron fuerzas para separarnos — paso mi mano por su cabello con ternura — y el que terminásemos les facilito las cosas — concluye.

—Todo tiene sentido, ¿sabes? — me mira y beso su nariz.

—Sobre todo que nadie en el Glee Club supiese de "nuestras" nuevas relaciones, ¿no?

Asiento. Esta mujer sabe todo, incluso lo que pienso.

—Noah — le miro a los ojos ante su llamado — he respetado tus decisiones y esperado lo suficiente para decirte esto… — su voz decidida me estremece — te amo — no soy consciente de lo que acaba de decir — te amo — repite y la beso.

—Te amo, amor — digo contra sus labios sonriendo de felicidad y siento como mi corazón late tan fuerte que se me saldrá del pecho.

—Te amo, te amo — repite entre besos — me has hecho mucha falta — siento que mis mejillas se humedecen y sé que ella llora.

—¿Acaso vos sabéis cuanto te he necesitado? — Tomo su rostro entre mis manos limpiando sus lágrimas — Te amo y te juro por mi vida que estaré con vos siempre — le prometo mirándola a los ojos.

—No es necesario que prometas — sonríe — sé que lo harás, seré tan egoísta como nunca lo he sido para tenerte a mi lado — sentencia y sonrío.

—Si por mí fuera, os aseguro que ahora estaríamos camino a la sinagoga para casarnos y no separarnos nunca — no bromeo.

—Y yo diría que si — me besa enredando sus manos detrás de mí cuello y yo le respondo sin dudarlo.

No soy consciente de mis acciones, cuando lo hago me doy cuenta que estoy sobre Rachel besándola con urgencia y ella me corresponde soltando pequeños jadeos que comienzan a excitarme.

—Amor, no puedo — me aparto de ella sentándome en el sofá mirando de reojo a una muy acalorada Rachel que se acomoda en el sofá.

—Lo sé — me dice — tampoco pensaba dejarte ir más lejos — sonríe — aunque por un momento estuve a punto de mandar todo al cuerno — se ríe y yo le imito.

—Preciosa, no me tientes — beso su nariz — me ha costado mucho detenerme — noto mi excitación debajo de mis vaqueros por lo que disimuladamente coloco un cojín sobre ella.

—No iba a pasar — me mira entendiendo — Dani está arriba, sería traumatizante para ella, ¿no lo crees? — asiento antes de besar su mejilla.

—Cambiando de tema — recupero mi respiración y me acomodo en el sofá para mirarla de frente — Rachel Barbra Berry, ¿Quieres ser mi chica? — me mira como si no hubiese entendido la pregunta mientras espero paciente su respuesta.

—Nunca he dejado de serlo — me besa lentamente, con un roce fino de labios y sin lengua de por medio — te amo, tontito.

—Te amo, pequeña — sonrió contra sus labios, feliz de estar así con ella.

De pronto un gesto de desagrado nos hace separarnos, veo a Dani parada en el último escalón de la escalera con las manos en la cintura, mirándonos seria.

—¡Noah! — Grito caminando hasta nosotros — deja de besar a tía Rachel — ambos nos miramos sorprendidos.

—Ven acá — le acomodo en mi regazo y le miro — y que pasa si os digo que ahora estamos juntos — su boca se abre una perfecta "o" y nos mira a ambos.

—Tu papi y yo somos pareja — la voz tan maternal de Rachel me hace sonreír, beso la frente de Dani quien aún sigue desconcertada.

—¿Entonces ahora eres mi mami? — miro a Dani serio y sorprendido por lo directo de su pregunta.

—Dani, espera — le llamo y ella me mira — Rachel…

—¿Quieres que eso sea? — le pregunta a mi hermana.

—Sí y sé que a papi también le gustaría — se baja de mi regazo y sube en el de Rachel que la recibe gustosa.

—Seré lo que quieras que sea, princesa — dice y la abraza.

—Gracias — la voz de mi hermana, con ese toque de felicidad me hace sonreír.

—¿Saben? — Ambas me miran — Las amo, son lo más valioso que tengo — sonrío antes de decir — ¡abrazo de oso! — ellas ríen mientras las abrazo, no puedo evitar sentirme tan feliz.

Después de un emotivo encuentro nos hemos pasado la tarde mirando películas y disfrutando de la maravillosa voz de Rachel.

—Amo tu voz — digo una vez que ella termina de cantar.

—Y yo te amo a ti — dice mientras se acerca y se sienta a mi lado.

—Quiero cantar — dice Dani — con Rachel — ella le sonríe asintiendo.

—En lo que ustedes practican, iré a preparar la cena — me pongo en pie y camino a la cocina dejando a las chicas solas.

Mientras preparo las cosas les escucho reír y cantar, se divierten estando juntas y eso me emociona, por un momento creí que Dani no aceptaría a Rachel, pero ha pasado todo lo contrario.

.

.

.

Apenas termino de poner la mesa unas pequeñas y delicadas manos me abrazan por la espalda.

—Hola, pequeña — saludo antes de girarme para verla a los ojos.

—Te amo — se pone sobre la punta de sus pies para alcanzar mis labios, por lo que me agacho un poco para facilitarle las cosas.

—Te amo más, preciosa — muerdo su labio y ella sonríe dejando escapar un jadeo.

—No hagas eso, por favor — dice sonrojada antes de separarse de mi — Dani ha subido a asearse — sonríe dulcemente — tiene una voz muy linda — hace un puchero — incluso es mejor que yo.

—Eso no es cierto — me acerco abrazándola — tu voz es la de un lindo y sexy ángel, mi ángel — paso un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Lo dices porque me amas — hace otro puchero.

—¿Por qué mas, sino lo haría? — Pregunto en broma, pero ella no lo toma así — amor, es una broma, independientemente de si te amo o no — la miro a los ojos — el que tienes una voz maravillosa es totalmente cierto — le doy un beso antes de separarme de ella.

—Listo, muero de hambre — dice Dani, lo que nos hace reír a Rachel y a mí — ¡tengo hambre! — repite mientras se sienta en su lugar.

—Siéntate, amor — le ayudo con la silla mientras ella se sienta frente a Dani — pues a cenar — digo mientras sirvo un poco de jugo de naranja recién hecho.

—Se ve delicioso — dice Rachel al destapar el contenedor de la lasaña — ¿lo has cocinado tú?

—¿Quién si no? — pregunto indignado lo que provoca que ambas se rían de mí.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y bromas, donde ellas eran las que me atacaban a mí, se habían unido en contra mía.

.

.

.

Se había hecho tarde y Dani se había quedado dormida, por lo que Rachel decidió que era momento de irse.

—Te acompaño a casa — abro la puerta para dejarla salir.

—No quiero que dejes sola a tu hermana — me mira suplicante — solo son unas cuantas calles, estaré bien.

—Rachel — la miro serio — Te llevo a tu casa o duermes aquí, tu decide — me cruzo de brazos y me interpongo cubriendo la salida.

—¿Es enserio, Noah? — pregunta divertida.

—Tan enserio como que me llamo Noah Puckerman — ella deja escapar una risa antes de suspirar.

—¿Qué dirán mis padres sobre el hecho de que me quede a pasar la noche en la casa de mi chico? — mi sonrisa aparece al escucharla decir eso mientras ella me abraza, alza su mirada hasta encontrase con los míos.

—Les llamare y lo sabremos — saco mi móvil y marco el número que se me de memoria, y Rachel parece nerviosa por lo que se aleja mientras esperamos a que cojan la llamada.

—_¿Diga? _— responde el padre de Rachel mientras estoy cerrado la puerta.

—Buenas noches, señor Berry — le sonrío a Rachel que se nota más nerviosa — soy Noah Puckerman.

—_Puck, ¿le ha pasado algo a Rachel? _— pregunta alarmado.

—No señor, simplemente quería informarle — hago una pausa — de que ella se quedara esta noche aquí.

—_¡Puckerman! _— Le escucho gritar y sonrío — _No creo que sea eso conveniente, tienes pareja._

—Sí, la tengo — respondo — y es su hija…

—_Con mayor razón, no apruebo que tú y mi bebé pasen la noche juntos _— por su tono de voz sé que está furioso.

—Perdone, señor — suspiro — pero es eso o que su hija se vaya sola a su casa porque…

—_¿Qué clase de novio eres? _— me grita y alejo un poco el móvil de mi oreja, lo que permite que Rachel escuche y me mire entrecerrando los ojos, ligeramente molesta.

—Señor, su hija es la que pretende irse sola ya que no aprueba el que deje a mi hermana para poder acompañarla — explico tranquilamente.

—_Podías haber comenzado por allí _— hace una pausa y escucho murmullos del otro lado, lo cual indica que están deliberando — _en ese caso puede quedarse allí, pero eso si Puckerman _— su tono de voz se vuelve amenazante — _respeta a mi bebé._

—Por supuesto, no tiene de que preocuparse — sonrío.

—Quiero hablar con mi papá — dice Rachel intentando alcanzarme el móvil.

—_Buenas noches, dile a mi hija que se cuide y que se porte bien._

—Claro señor, buenas noches — termino la llamada — él no ha querido hablar contigo, lo siento — guardo mi móvil y veo que ella se gira molesta.

Me acerco silenciosamente y le abrazo por la espalda dejando un beso en su cuello que la hace estremecer.

—Lo siento, amor — beso el lóbulo de su oreja y la noto tensarse — solo ha dicho que te cuides y que te portes bien — vuelvo a besar su cuello.

—Claro, Noah — dice con voz ronca — supongo que con esto que estás haciendo podría portarme bien — sus palabras y actitud seductora me noquean.

—Perdona — me separo de ella — realmente será una maldita tentación tenerte aquí, prometo portarme bien — digo mientras me relajo y ella ríe.

—Me encantaría decirte que no tienes que portarte bien pero — hace una pausa — no estoy lista para hacerlo, lo cual no significa que no quiera y que no sienta todas esas sensaciones que…

Habla mucho por lo que la beso dulcemente dándole una ligera mordida a su labio cuando nos separamos.

—No hables, yo seré paciente y será cuando tenga que pasar — beso su frente — vamos, tu dormirás en mi habitación.

—¿Y tú? — pregunta mientras subimos las escaleras.

—Dormiré en el sofá, da igual — le sonrío para restarle importancia.

—No acepto eso — dice firme — duerme conmigo — su mirada inocente y su dulzura me rompen.

—Si eso es lo que quieres — asiente — lo haré.

—Creo que nunca había entrado a tu habitación — dice mientras abro la puerta, dejándola pasar.

—Realmente, eres la primera y única chica que ha podido entrar aquí — le digo sincero y ella me mira asombrada — todo esto — señalo las cosas que nos rodean — ninguna chica era digna de entrar aquí — reconozco — porque era y es solo para ti — me abraza pasando sus manos por detrás de mí cuello.

—¿Sabes? Eres tan tierno — dice poniéndose sobre sus puntas y me besa — gracias.

—¿Por qué? — Pregunto desconcertado mientras le abrazo.

—Por dejarme conocer y enamorarme de Noah — no lo entiendo — aunque claro, no puedo negar que Puck me agrada y me excita — lo último lo dice en un susurro que apenas puedo comprender y ella ante esto se ríe.

—Mejor vamos a dormir — le digo mientras beso su nariz y le suelto para poder acomodar la cama.

—Sí, mejor — dice divertida mientras se pasea por la habitación — Noah — me giro para mirarla — ¿Puedes prestarme una polera? — dice tímida.

—Claro, coge la que gustes de allí — señalo el closet y ella asiente — ¿No te quedará algo grande? — pregunto mientras me saco los zapatos.

—Sí, pero apuesto a que me veré sexy — se suelta a reír y yo trago pesado ante sus palabras, necesitaré fuerzas para no lanzarme sobre ella — ¿Dónde está el baño? — Le miro desconcertado — ¿Qué? No pienso cambiarme aquí — dice riendo.

—Al final del pasillo — le digo mientras me saco los vaqueros quedando solo en gayumbos.

—¡Noah, por Dios! — Dice al verme por lo que se apresura a cubrirse los ojos con la polera que ha cogido antes — ¿Te has tapado ya? — pregunta sin mirarme.

—Ya, ya — le digo cubriéndome con la sabana.

—Bien, ahora vuelvo — dice saliendo de la habitación sin devolverme la mirada.

Dejo la sabana sobre la cama y camino al closet, cojo una bermuda limpia y me visto con ella, lo último que quiero es que Rachel se sienta incomoda. Me saco la polera y la dejo sobre la silla frente a la mesa que contiene mis antiguos libros.

—Listo — dice entrando y noto su sonrojo, ¿Por qué se ha sonrojado? Pero entonces me doy cuenta, toda ella vestida solo con mi polera es la visión más sexy que tengo de ella después del sueño donde ha entrado por la ventana.

—¿Estoy soñando? — le pregunto acercándome a ella.

—No, no lo haces — dice cerrando la puerta antes de correr y meterse bajo las sabanas.

—Te vez maravillosa — le digo caminando hasta la cama.

—¿No usaras una polera? — pregunta sonrojada, más sonrojada que antes.

—¿Te molesta que este desnudo de la cintura para arriba? — pregunto divertido y ella niega.

—No, pero — se muerde el labio y eso la hace verse jodidamente más sexy — olvídalo, sube.

La obedezco sin chistar y me acomodo a su lado.

—Es la primera vez que duermo acompañado — confieso mientras la acomodo sobre mi pecho abrazándola.

—También podría decir lo mismo — sus palabras me desconcierta y me tenso — quiero decir que desde que me regalasteis el oso y me he quedado con tu chamarra, he imaginado que duermes conmigo — confiesa.

—Te amo, pequeña — le doy un casto beso.

—También te amo, Noah — deja escapar un bostezo.

—Hora de dormir — le digo besando su frente mientras la cubro con la sabana.

—No quiero — dice como niña pequeña — quiero seguir hablando contigo — hace un puchero.

—Amor, estaré aquí por la mañana — le prometo besando su nariz — además ambos debemos descansar.

—Está bien — dice como si le hubiese reñido — buenas noches, tontito — me da un casto beso.

—Buenas noches, pequeña — digo quedito.

Después de un rato acariciándole el cabello su respiración se vuelve acompasada, se ha quedado dormida.

No puedo evitar observarla dormir. He confirmado ya que en efecto, verla así es mi pasatiempo favorito y lo quiero para siempre.

El sueño me está venciendo, los ojos me pesan y estoy a punto de dormirme. No puedo más que sucumbir en ellos, pero abrazando a Rachel. Sé que puedo hacerlo, la tengo aquí conmigo y Finn no podrá quitármela.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí quiero pediros un favor. ¿Os apetece leer de manera explicita la primera vez de este par? Dejen un review con su respuesta, de verdad necesito saber. Gracias por leer, nos leemos y les mando un beso.

.

.

.

Y se que no viene al caso pero espero que la Señorita No Conozco La Modestia pueda disculparme, realmente me comporte como un gilipollas y lo siento. Sigo esperando ;) ...


	11. Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now

Aquí os dejo un nuevo capitulo de esta loca historia, aun cuando no dejáis vuestros reviews se que muchas leen.

* * *

Apenas despierto me doy cuenta de que no ha sido un sueño, que Rachel está durmiendo a mi lado con esa paz y esa ternura característica de ella. No puedo dejar de mirarle mientras acaricio delicadamente su mejilla con mis dedos.

Es tan frágil y tan delicada pero tan fuerte y decidida. Tiene las cualidades de una rosa con sus respectivas espinas, y sé que si intento hacerle daño también yo saldré herido. Pero eso es lo último que haría en la vida, primero me cortó las bolas antes de lastimarla.

—Te amo — digo en un susurro y noto que ella sonríe, pero su respiración me confirma que sigue dormida.

Con cuidado la acomodo sobre la cama, me levanto y me estiro sintiendo como mis músculos se relajan. Me pongo mi polera y salgo en silencio de la habitación.

Tarareo una canción mientras bajo las escaleras, cojo mis llaves y salgo fuera. Camino sin dejar de cantar, estoy feliz y nadie puede evitarlo.

Al llegar toco el timbre y espero a que alguien lo atienda.

—Buenos días, Sr. Berry — saludo cuando me abren la puerta.

—Buenos días, Puck — por su cara he de suponer que acaba de despertar — ¿Qué pasa?

—Perdone que lo haya despertado — digo apenado — es solo que, supuse que Rachel querría ropa limpia para hoy y bueno — me paso la mano por el cabello con nerviosismo.

—Entiendo, espera en la sala en lo que busco algunas de sus cosas — dice dejándome pasar, por lo que entro y me dirijo a la sala de estar — ya vuelvo.

Después de cerrar la puerta sube las escaleras perdiéndose en la segunda planta. Mientras espero no puedo evitar hurgar entre las cosas que están a la vista, casi todo tiene que ver con Rachel.

Camino frente a la chimenea observando con detenimiento las fotografías que están sobre ella, me detengo y cojo una donde están dos pequeños. La niña sé que es Rachel y el niño, tardo un poco en reconocerlo, soy yo.

Sonrío al darme cuenta de que tengo una foto idéntica en mi casa, aunque había olvidado que la niña era Rachel, ahora ese recuerdo se hacía nítido.

—Aquí tienes — la voz del Sr. Berry me hace girarme y colocar la fotografía en su lugar.

—Gracias, Sr. — le digo mientras cojo la bolsa que sostiene.

—¿Ha dormido bien? — pregunta mientras me mira de arriba-abajo analizando mi aspecto.

—Sí, aún está dormida y por eso aproveche para venir — camino hasta la puerta — así que debo irme, no he dicho que saldría.

—Está bien, supongo que la traerás por la tarde — dice mirando su reloj y yo asiento.

—Quisiera llevarlas al parque o al zoológico, siempre y cuando usted este de acuerdo — le digo nervioso.

—Por mí no existe problema — me abre la puerta — siempre que Rachel quiera y sea feliz, no me opondré — se vuelve serio — pero debes cuidarla Puck, es nuestro más valioso tesoro y no permitiré que nadie le haga daño.

—Lo entiendo, Sr. — le digo saliendo — pero créame — lo miro a los ojos — amo a su hija y daré mi vida por ella de ser necesario, nunca la lastimaré.

—Te creo, muchacho — dice poniendo su mano en mi hombro — solo cuídala.

Asiento y me despido de él antes de volver a casa.

Apenas llego subo a la habitación y me doy cuenta de que ella sigue durmiendo, dejo la maleta con sus cosas sobre la silla y luego me acomodo en la cama a su lado sin hacer ruido.

No puedo evitar perderme en ella, dejándome arrastrar en la paz que proporciona al estar dormida.

—Hola — dice cuando despierta sorprendiéndome.

—Hola, amor — beso dulcemente su nariz haciéndola sonreír.

—¿Hace mucho que estás despierto? — pregunta sin abrir los ojos.

—Lo suficiente para verte dormir — sonrío aunque ella no lo nota.

—¡Noah, no! — Dice cubriéndose con la sabana hasta la cabeza — no me mires, estoy fea y despeinada.

—¿Por qué dices eso? — Trato de quitarle la sabana — mi amor, para mi eres la chica más hermosa.

—No es cierto, debo estar horrible — dice haciendo un puchero cuando le logro sacar de encima la sabana.

—No, Rachel — le digo serio — me acabo de enamorar aún más al verte así — le aseguro.

—Te amo — dice luego de un rato para después darme un dulce beso.

—Te amo, pequeña — sonrío contra sus labios — y puedes ducharte si eso te hace sentirte mejor.

—No tengo ropa — dice rodando los ojos.

—En esa maleta — señalo hacia la silla y Rachel se endereza para ver, su mirada viaja de la maleta a mí — creo que debe haber lo que necesitas.

—¿De dónde ha salido? — pregunta mirándome seria.

—He ido por ella a tu casa, se la he pedido a tu padre — beso su frente.

—¿A qué hora has ido por ella? — su sorpresa en la voz me hace sonreír.

—Hace un rato, tú estabas dormida aun — confieso mientras me pongo en pie — iré con Dani y luego preparare el desayuno — digo antes de salir — así tu puedes hacer tus cosas.

—Te amo — me dice y me lanza un beso.

—Te amo, pequeña — salgo de la habitación y camino a la de Dani.

Toco la puerta antes de entrar.

—Adelante — dice una tierna voz del otro lado, por lo que abro la puerta y entro.

—Hola, chaparra — me siento en su cama y le doy un beso en la frente — ¿has dormido bien? — le pregunto.

—Sí, ¿Rachel se ha quedado? — pregunta jugueteando con sus muñecas por lo que asiento.

—Ahora mismo está dándose una ducha — le digo poniéndome en pie — ¿me ayudas a prepararle el desayuno?

—¡Sí! — grita y de un salto sale de la cama, pasa por mi lado corriendo para llegar a la cocina antes que yo.

Río mientras bajo las escaleras para alcanzarla, la atrapo y la coloco sobre la encimera.

—¿Qué cocinaremos? — pregunta divertida.

—¿Qué crees que a ella le guste? — ella se pone seria como si lo meditara.

—¡Hot cakes! — grita.

—Vale, entonces eso haremos — la bajo de la encimera.

—¡Sí! — vuelve a gritar feliz dando de saltos por la cocina.

Mientras ella sigue danzando yo busco las cosas que necesitamos para preparar el desayuno, coloco todo sobre la encimera para comenzar a cocinar.

Mi hermana lo único que hace es cantar y bromear mientras yo termino de preparar todo, aunque le obligo a poner la mesa.

—Hola, Dani — dice Rachel sorprendiéndonos a ambos mientras coloco el plato con los hot cakes sobre la mesa.

—¡Rachel! — dice mi hermana tomándola de la manos para llevarla a la mesa.

—Hermosa — le digo y ella se sonroja, mientras coloco la jarra del jugo y el café caliente.

—Gracias — responde sonrojada —¿Quién ha cocinado? — pregunta divertida mientras se sienta.

—¡Yo! — Dani se vuelve a adelantar a mis acciones.

—No es cierto, he cocinado yo — le riño — tu solo has dado saltos por la cocina — le enseño la lengua y hago un puchero.

—Pero si lo dos son unos niños — dice Rachel sonriendo divertida.

—Bueno, ya que tengo hambre — se queja Dani y se sienta.

Después del desayuno le comento a Rachel y a Dani la idea de pasar el domingo juntos y que los Señores Berry están ya enterados. Así que decidimos que iremos al cine ya que Dani quiere ver Rio 2.

Luego de que Dani se ha duchado yo hago lo mismo, mientras Rachel le ayuda a vestirse y todas esas cosas que hacen las chicas. Apenas están listas salimos hacia la plaza para llegar antes de que comience la película.

.

.

.

—Ha sido uno de los mejores fines de semana de mi vida — le digo mientras caminábamos, tomados de la mano, hasta la puerta de su casa.

—Lo mismo opino — dice mientras me sonríe — te amo — su sonrisa crece más.

—Te amo, pequeña — le digo mientras le doy un casto beso — descansa y sueña conmigo, ¿vale? — pregunto sonriendo.

—Por supuesto, como cada noche — confiesa sonrojada — también descansa, tontito mío. Por favor, apenas llegues me mandas un mensaje, ¿Sí? — hace un puchero al que no puedo resistirme.

—Sí, amor — respondo sonriendo — te veo después — le doy un último beso antes de comenzar a caminar hacia atrás mientras ella abre la puerta y me observa desde el lumbral.

Después de llegar a casa, deje a Dani en su cama ya que se había quedado dormida, nada raro en ella. La arropo y después me dirijo a mi habitación mientras escribo el mensaje.

"_Buenas noches, amor. Ya estoy en casa y me dispongo a dormir. ¿Sabes? Me haces falta aquí, te extraño. Te mando muchos besos de buenas noches._

_Descansa._

_Te amo, pequeña."_

Dejo el móvil sobre la cama mientras me cambio de ropa, de pronto comienza a sonar así que lo cojo.

"_También me haces falta, pero mañana hay escuela y tú tienes trabajo. De no ser así os pediría que como todo buen príncipe escalarais hasta mí ventana, pero no puedo. Te amo, tontito. Descansa y sueña conmigo, te extraño aún más y ahora me doy cuenta que el oso que me has regalado no se parece en nada a ti._

_Te amo, tontito"_

No puedo evitar reír ante lo que me ha escrito, y tengo ganas de responderle pero prefiero dejarla descansar por lo que también yo me dispongo a hacerlo.

Me dejo llevar por el sueño, donde aparece ella. Siempre.

.

.

.

Hoy hay más trabajo que el de costumbre por lo que no puedo recoger a Dani y mucho menos pasar por Rachel. Estoy tratando de terminar con el primer auto cuando mi móvil suena en tono de mensaje.

"_Te extraño, me haces mucha falta. Ha sido un día muy emotivo para todos, el Glee Club deja de existir. Sé que estás ocupado, lo lamento._

_Te amo, tontito."_

Aunque ella no lo hubiese escrito, solo con leer el mensaje sé que esta triste, es algo difícil de explicar pero simplemente lo he sentido.

—¡Tú! — La voz de Finn a mi espalda me hace girar mientras guardo el móvil en mi bolsillo disimuladamente — ¿has terminado ya de revisar mi camioneta?

—Lo siento, Finn — me acerco un poco hacía él — pero antes tengo un trabajo, apenas termine revisare tu camioneta.

—Estoy pagando por tu ineficiencia — me grita por lo que respiro para no tirarme encima de él.

—¿Qué ocurre? — la voz de Burt, el padre Kurt, nos sorprende.

—He venido a por mí camioneta, pero este imbécil aun no la tiene lista — dice señalándome.

—Cuida tu vocabulario — responde mi jefe — tenemos una norma de trabajo que Puck está cumpliendo — me mira y asiento — aquí se atiende al primer auto que llega o al que necesitan con más urgencia.

—Y en tu caso — interrumpo — no ha aplicado ninguna de las dos, lo lamento.

—Vete a la mierda, Puckerman — me dice antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Una vez que se ha marchado me vuelvo hacia Burt.

—Lamento lo ocurrido — digo sinceramente.

—No te preocupes muchacho, era de esperarse que actuara así — su voz me hace recordar a mi padre.

—Debo seguir trabajando, con su permiso — el asiente y yo me vuelvo debajo del auto para seguir con mi ocupación.

Apenas termino lo que estaba haciendo paso a revisar la camioneta de Finn, la enciendo y noto que todo va bien, pero entonces lo veo.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene? — me pregunta Burt que vuelve con un par de cervezas.

—Nada que él mismo no pudiese solucionar — suspiro mientras camino hacia el cofre de la camioneta, la abro y sonrío — solo necesita agua.

—Debemos creer que su falta de cuidado se debe a que no ha tenido una figura paterna que le enseñe ese tipo de cosas — dice dejando las cervezas en la mesa.

—Quizá, pero también he vivido con eso y sin embargo no ignoro las cosas — le digo mientras lleno el tanque con agua.

—En eso tienes razón — dice sentándose.

—Listo — cierro el cofre — solo quería un poco de agua — sonrío mientras me limpio las manos.

—Anda, toma una — me arroja la cerveza y la cojo al vuelo.

—Gracias, Burt — destapo la botella y le doy un trago imitando lo qué hace.

—Por hoy ha sido suficiente, debes ir a con tu hermana — dice sonriendo.

—Sí, iré a verle — comienzo a recoger mis cosas — se ha quedado con la Sra. Hope.

—Bueno, ve con cuidado. Nos vemos mañana — asiento y le estrecho la mano antes de salir de allí.

Mientras conduzco escucho un poco de música, aun cuando lo que quiero hacer es ir con Rachel no puedo, antes debo ducharme y ponerme ropa limpia.

Estaciono el auto fuera y corro a la casa, por el camino me quito la ropa, ya después la recogeré.

—¡Noah! — escucho la voz de mi hermana.

—¿Qué pasa? — pregunto cerrando la llave del agua.

—¿Saldrás de nuevo? — supongo que está del otro lado de la puerta, por eso la escucho claramente.

—Sí, iré con Rachel — espero a que responda.

—Está bien. Me quedare con la Sra. Hope, ¿cierto? — pregunta con voz risueña.

—Espero que ella no tenga ningún inconveniente — le digo.

—No te preocupes, Puck — la voz pasiva de la anciana me responde.

—Gracias, es un amor — escucho su risa nerviosa y la de mi hermana antes de volver a abrirle al agua.

.

.

.

Una vez listo bajo a toda prisa las escaleras, tomo mi chamarra y me pongo en marcha.

—Buenas noches, Sr. Berry — digo apenas me abren.

—Puck, pasa — dice uno de los padres de Rachel, sigo sin recordar el nombre de cada uno.

—¿Está Rachel en casa? — pregunto entrando a casa.

—Sí, está en su habitación — suspira — sube, ya sabes dónde está.

—Gracias — le digo y subo las escaleras por el camino que conozco bien.

Me detengo frente a su puerta y toco antes de entrar.

—Pasa papá — dice su dulce voz.

—Lamento decepcionarla señorita Berry — le digo mientras saco la rosa que había guardado en mi chamarra.

—¡Noah! — grita emocionada lanzándose sobre mí por lo que la tomo al vuelo aunque doy un par de trompicones.

—Menos mal que tengo buenos reflejos — le digo y ambos reímos — te extrañe — la beso castamente antes de caminar hasta la cama sin dejar de cargarla.

—Y yo a ti — dice mientras se acomoda en la cama y yo me siento a su lado — ¿Por qué no me has avisado que vendrías?

—Te quise dar una sorpresa — sonrío — para ti — le entrego la rosa y ella la toma.

—Es hermosa, gracias amor — me da un dulce beso.

—No tan hermosa como tú — vuelvo a besarla, bajo por su cuello y ella comienza a reír.

—Amor, no — dice entre risas — alguien nos vera — dice y se pone en pie yendo hasta la mesa donde coloca la rosa en agua.

—Vale, vale — digo acomodándome.

—Estoy triste, Noah — dice haciendo un puchero mientras vuelve a la cama y se sienta a mi lado.

—Amor, siento mucho lo que ha pasado — acaricio su cabello mientras la siento en mi regazo.

—Es injusto — dice sollozando.

—No llores amor — suspiro abrazándola con fuerza y siento sus lágrimas mojar mi polera.

Se queda en silencio y yo solo atino a darle besos en la frente y seguir con las caricias en su cabello.

—Te amo, gracias por estar aquí — dice de pronto.

—Te amo, pequeña y siempre estaré para ti — le prometo mientras beso dulcemente sus labios.

Hablamos de cosas sin sentido que la hacen reír, eso era lo que quería, que ella se alegrara un poco.

—Es tarde, debes volver con Dani — dice sonriendo.

—No quiero — le digo besándola lentamente.

—Hazlo por mí, nos veremos luego — dice sonriendo y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

—Vale, vale — le miro a los ojos — solo porque no quiero que tus padres me echen — ella ríe.

—Ve con cuidado y descansa. Sueña conmigo — dice sonriendo.

—Siempre, te amo — le digo poniéndome en pie para caminar hacia la puerta — descansa.

—También te amo, tontito — grita ya que yo estoy bajando las escaleras.

Me despido de los padres de Rachel y luego me dirijo a mi casa, la Sra. Hope está en el sofá de nuestra sala mirando televisión. Por lo que me dice sé que mi hermana ya está dormida, se despide y se marcha.

.

.

.

Después de llevar a Dani a la escuela me ha llega un mensaje, así que conduzco a la casa del padre de Kurt para informarle que no podré presentarme hoy, al menos no en la tarde.

Para mi fortuna no hay autos que arreglar, el poco trabajo existente lo puede realizar el mismo. Así que me da el día libre.

Ahora me dirijo al lugar donde me han citado, estaciono el auto y camino por los pasillos que ya antes he caminado, me detengo justo afuera como me lo ha pedido, quiere que sea una sorpresa.

—Tenemos otro año — la voz emocionada del Sr. Schue me hace sonreír y un "¿Qué?" de parte de mis ex compañeros responde — ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos otro año! — vuelve a repetir.

Todos aplauden y se emociona, también yo estoy emocionado aunque sigo fuera del aula puedo sentir las vibraciones dentro de ella.

—¿Es en serio? — esa es la voz de Rachel, sonrío aún más.

Después del alboroto y de que el ánimo ha calmado un poco ella vuelve a hablar.

—De acuerdo, muchachos, creo que este es el momento — habla sin parar — perfecto para que empecemos a ensayar para los intercolegiales del próximo año de inmediato…

—Todos trabajaron duro este año — la interrumpe el Sr. Schue — y se merecen un descanso. Tómense el verano, diviértanse — sonrío al escucharlo — pero antes de que se vayan tengo algo para ustedes.

No puedo ver lo que hace, pero parece que esa es mi señal.

—El otro día, todos me cantaron — hace una pausa — así que hoy quiero devolverles el favor — sí, esa es mi señal — ¿Puck, si estás listo?

Tomo mi guitarra y entro, para sorpresa de todos. Puedo ver que Quinn está de regreso, me alegro en partes pero aun no olvido su plan para alejarme de Rachel.

—Hola, chicos — saludo y ellos me responde el saludo. Le giño el ojo a Rachel mientras saco mi guitarra de la funda y me acomodo en el banco justo a un lado del Sr. Schue.

—_Ooooo hoooooo hoooooo..._ — comenzamos juntos.

—_Somewhere over the rainbow_ — canta el Sr. Schue y yo lo acompaño con la guitarra, no puedo evitar sonreír — _Way up high…_

Tengo la vista sobre mis antiguos compañeros por lo que puedo ver a Quinn tomar de la mano a Mercedes, son buenas amigas ahora.

—_There's a land that I dreamed of once in a lullaby..._ — veo a Finn que observa a los demás, en especial a Quinn.

Quizá solo sea mi imaginación pero se han dedicado una mirada cómplice y ella ahora me mira a mí.

—_Somewhere over the rainbow _— cantamos los dos y observo las miradas que Tina y Artie se dan, aunque no puedo ignorar la rabia que se nota en Mike.

Entonces veo que Finn intenta abrazar a Rachel y me tenso en seguida sin dejar de tocar.

—_Skies are blue and the dreams that you dare to dream _— al menos Rachel lo rechaza sutilmente — _Really do come true..._

Sonrío y Rachel me devuelve la sonrisa, notando la cara desencajada de Finn.

—_Oh, Someday I'll wish upon a star _— canta feliz el Sr. Schue — _And wake up where the clouds are. Far behind me..._

Las parejas se toman de las manos, me refiero a Artie y Tina.

—_Where troubles melt like lemon drops _— todos están felices — _High above the chimney tops._

La felicidad que desprende el Sr. Schue ha inundado el lugar.

—_That's where you'll find me..._ — sigo tocando — _Oh, somewhere over the rainbow… Bluebirds fly… Birds fly over the rainbow. Why, then, oh, why can't I...?_

Terminamos de cantar y todos aplauden, les ha encantado la canción.

—Sr. Schue, quisiera cantar una canción — le digo por lo bajo y el asiente — gracias.

Camino a la puerta y llamo a los músicos.

—Ahora, espero que todos conozcan esta canción — sonrío mientras me acerco a Rachel mirándola a los ojos — Sería tan amable de cantar conmigo — le pregunto, tomo su mano y le doy un beso en el dorso.

—Por supuesto — me responde y amablemente le ayudo a ponerse en pie — ¿Qué canción es? — niego divertido.

—No pienso decirte, sé que la conoces y que te encanta — le doy un beso rápido en los labios y escucho las risas y el vitoreo de los presentes, bueno no todos.

—Te sigo — dice sonrojada, así que asiento en dirección a los músicos y ellos entiende que es momento de comenzar.

—_Looking in your eyes… I see a Paradise _— la veo a los ojos sonriendo — _This world that I found _— me muevo alrededor de ella — _is too good to be true _— Rachel sonríe — _Standing here beside you_ — escucho a mis compañeros aplaudir a ritmo de la música— _want so much to give you _— Rachel comienza a moverse de un lado a otro, bailando — _This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you…_

—_Let 'em say we're crazy _— comienza a cantar ella — _I don't care about that _— toma mis manos y yo sonrío — _Put your hand in my hand baby _— me hala por el aula — _don't ever look back _— la sigo sonriendo y veo que el resto se ha puesto en pie, todos menos Quinn y Finn — _Let the world around us just fall apart _— el Sr. Schue sonríe divertido — _Baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart._

Una vez que todos están de pie se unen a nosotros y comienza a bailar.

—_And we can build this dream together _— cantamos todos, el Sr. Schue incluido — _standing strong forever._

Bailamos de un lado a otro, cada uno con su pareja.

—_Nothing's gonna stop us now _— Artie sonríe mientras Tina baila a su alrededor — _And if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other…_

Santana baila y ríe con Brittany, siempre he sospechado que hay algo entre ellas pero realmente no puedo asegurarlo, me he liado con ambas.

—_Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now _— termina el coro.

—_I'm so glad I found you _— comienzo a cantar — _I'm not gonna lose you _— abrazo a Rachel pero sin dejar de bailar al ritmo de la canción — _Whatever it takes, I will stay here with you._

Hago que Rachel gire un par de veces mientras bailamos.

—_Take it to the good times, see it through the bad times _— la miro a los ojos — _Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do._

—_Let 'em say we're crazy _— comienza a cantar ella — _what do they know _— me hace abrazarla por la cintura, con su espalda apoyada en mi pecho — _Put your arms around me baby, don't ever let go…_— los demás siguen bailando y riendo, el Sr. Schue ha sacado a Quinn a bailar — _Let the world around us just fall apart _— y Finn no ha podido negarse a los encantos de Brittany cuando Santana le ha soltado —_ Baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart._

Ahora sí, todos estamos cantando, bailando y riendo.

—_And we can build this dream together _— Finn trata de acercarse a Rachel — _standing strong forever _— Quinn hace lo propio conmigo pero tanto Rachel como yo nos mezclamos entre los demás, cantando divertidos — _Nothing's gonna stop us now… And if this world runs out of lovers _— cantamos al unísono — _we'll still have each other. Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us _— todos abren un espacio dejándonos a Rachel y a mi frente a frente así que me acerco a ella.

—_Oh, all that I need is you _— canto mirándola a los ojos

—_All that I ever need _— canta ella hasta quedar a un paso de distancia.

—_And all that I want to do _— sonreímos al mismo tiempo.

Le doy una vuelta antes de abrazarla de nuevo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

—_Is hold you forever, forever and ever _— cantamos juntos.

Ahora bailamos nuevamente con nuestros compañeros, Mike se ha acercado un par de veces a Tina, pero se ha alejado cuando lo he pillado.

—_And we can build this dream together _— volvemos a cantar todos — _standing strong forever… Nothing's gonna stop us now _— definitivamente es una canción con un buen ritmo, así que lo aprovechamos — _And if this world runs out of lovers, we'll still have each other_

Para terminar la canción todos formamos un círculo y coreamos el final.

—_Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us… Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now._

Todos aplaudimos y silbamos una vez que se termina la canción.

—Te amo — le dije a Rachel antes de besarla.

—Te amo, tontito — hablo contra mis labios haciéndome reír ante la mirada del resto del Glee Club.

Ahora tendríamos que comenzar a explicar lo que sucedía, aun cuando no era necesario lo haría para que Finn y Quinn respetaran nuestra relación.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí por hoy, espero que les agrade lo que leen y si no es así, por favor dejadme un reviews, por favor. Nos leemos luego y gracias por seguir leyendo esta locura.


End file.
